Love and all that Jazz
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: Of course, everyone in the castle wouldn't have known his name if he didn't hang around with the infamous group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They called themselves the Marauders and they were the most popular people at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin stalked towards the prefects' carriage in the Hogwarts Express, about to embark on his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had grown a lot over the summer and was considerably taller than he was in fifth year; he had sandy blond hair which fell over his bright blue eyes. He had a long nose, square jaw and full lips; he had a fit physique with broad shoulders and large biceps. It was common knowledge that he was one of the best looking boys in Hogwarts… and he didn't even know.

Of course, everyone in the castle wouldn't have known his name if he didn't hang around with the infamous group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They called themselves the Marauders and they were the most popular people at Hogwarts. They had a reputation of pulling pranks and James and Sirius getting a detention at least twice a week.

As Remus walked towards the compartment, a lot of girls turned his way and giggled while some went out of their way to say a simple "Hi". Remus, who got tired of his friends' endless jokes, pranks and girlfriends, merely rolled his eyes and continued to the compartment. He was the smartest Marauder and also the shiest.

Remus opened the door to the compartment and sauntered inside. He spotted his friend and fellow sixth year Callum Fletcher from Hufflepuff. He edged inside and sat down beside Callum, ignoring all the fifth years' gazes of admiration and dirty looks from sixth year Slytherins.

"Hi Callum," Remus smiled whilst he sat down.

"Hey," Callum said. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Sirius almost blew up my house though."

Callum, who was on good terms with all the Marauders, laughed.

"I'm sure your mum wasn't too pleased with him."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "She found it in her heart to forgive him."

Remus's mum loved James, Sirius and Peter because they stayed with her son even though they knew he was a werewolf. Nobody but they and the teachers knew about Remus being a werewolf.

Callum smiled at him and looked up at the door as it slid open and Marlene McKinnon, the other Hufflepuff prefect, and Lily Evans, Remus's fellow Gryffindor prefect, walked in. Lily was a small, studious, quiet girl, with flaming red hair and bright emerald, almond shaped eyes; she had a freckly nose and thin lips. It was also common knowledge that James Potter had an obsession with Lily and he never missed a chance to ask her out. However, Lily couldn't stand James or Sirius or Peter; in fact, Remus was the only Marauder whom Lily liked and was actually friends with. She thought he was a gentle, kind person; Lily would have much rather had Remus ask her out than James. Much to James's dismay, Lily would class Remus as one of her best friends and someone who she could trust with her life; Remus felt the same way about her. She was a welcome peace into Remus's life of constant pranks.

"Remus!" she grinned and slipped into the seat beside him.

"Hi Lily," Remus replied, equally happy and gave her a one-armed hug. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was really good thanks. We went to the south of France," Lily said.

"Sounds nice," Remus smiled. "Your sister didn't give you too much trouble then?"

Remus knew how much Lily's older sister, who was a Muggle and despised magic, didn't like Lily. Sure enough, Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Well, she was bearable this summer –" Remus raised his eyebrows, "- let me explain," Lily laughed. "She's got a new boyfriend – called Vernon, or Vermin as I like to call him – so she was with him a lot of the time while we were at home and when we were in France she spent every single moment writing to him and on the phone. Mum wasn't too pleased to say the least."

Remus laughed at this story but was glad to see the Lily had finally looked past the fact her and Petunia didn't see eye to eye and could make fun of her sister.

"So how was your summer?" Lily asked.

Remus thought over his summer. The first two weeks of July he had been in Spain, he came home and then there was a full moon, during which James and Sirius had snuck out to spend with him in their animal forms. After he'd recovered, he had gone to stay at James's house along with Peter; Sirius had temporarily moved out of his family home and stayed with the Potters all summer. Remus then went home for the second full moon of the summer and all his friends joined him then. After that everyone had stayed at his house until term started. All in all, it was a good summer full of banter and memories.

"It was good thanks," he finally answered to Lily.

Just then, that year's Head Boy and Head Girl walked into the compartment.

"Okay folks," the Head Boy started, "another year is about to begin. My name is Henry Macmillan from Ravenclaw and this is Andromeda Black." he gestured to the Head Girl whom Remus recognised as Sirius's cousin. Unlike Bellatrix, who Sirius hated with a passion and was also a prefect in sixth year, Andromeda was actually quite nice and the only member of Sirius's family whom he liked.

"Congratulations to all the fifth years for being made prefects and sixth years – welcome back!" Andromeda continued. "I'm sure you've all guessed what you have to do. If sixth years patrol the aisle until midday then fifth years can take over until we arrive at Hogsmead. There will be a meeting tomorrow afternoon and half past four where you will all be given a timetable of the duties you will carry out during the year."

Henry and Andromeda talked for a while more before dismissing the compartment. Everyone stood up and trudged towards the door. Remus and Lily turned to their right to supervise the Gryffindor and Slytherin carriages with Bellatrix and Severus right behind them.

"EVANS!"

There came an unmistakable yell from Remus and Lily's right. Sure enough, James Potter came hurtling out of his compartment, stopping them in their tracks. Lily became rigid and her hands clenched into fists by her sides as she stared at the tall, messy-haired boy with hazel eyes. James on the other hand, looked as if Christmas had come early. There was a gleam in his eyes and a spring in his step as he soaked in Lily.

"Out of the way Potter," Lily growled.

"Charming. Two months away from me and this is what I get," James rolled his eyes. "Fancy going out with me?"

"You arrogant, conceited, pompous _git_!" Lily spat and, without warning, raised her hand and smacked James right across his cheek. Momentarily stunned, James gaped at Lily in surprise. A large, read handprint was quickly appearing on James's right cheek. He rubbed it absent-mindedly.

"Moony! Prongs!" Sirius came bounding up the aisle of the train with a large grin spread across his face. "Wormtail and I didn't get the message of this cosy gathering. Hello Evans."

Lily almost growled at Sirius who had a curtain of healthy black hair; he had a buff build and had a very, very handsome face with a straight chin and stormy grey eyes that from a distance looked black. Remus thought it best to intervene.

"Did you know Andromeda is Head Girl this year?" he addressed Sirius.

"Andy's Head Girl? No I didn't know that. I shall have to congratulate her later. She's always wanted that title." Sirius smiled, genuinely happy for his cousin.

"Why would you even care?" came the sneering voice of Bellatrix Black from behind Remus and Lily. Sirius's smirk turned into a mischievous grin.

"Ah, Trixie, of course I care what Andromeda does. She's a lot more likeable than you."

"Do not call me Trixie."

"But why ever not? We are cousins after all. I call Andromeda Andy and Narcissa Cissy. What's wrong with calling you Trixie? I would allow you to call me Padfoot but unfortunately only my friends are allowed to call me that."

"First of all, I've grown past the days of stupid nicknames –"

"That's ridiculous –"

"Second or all, nobody calls me Trixie –"

"That's just more reason to call you that then –"

"And thirdly –" Bellatrix said loudly, "- I would rather die than call you my cousin."

"As charming as that is, Trixie, I haven't been disowned just yet so you still have to call me your cousin," Sirius joked.

Several things happened at once. Bellatirx's hand flew to her pocket and grabbed her wand, pointing it at Sirius's face; Sirius did the exact same a lot more fluently. There was a bang from further down the aisle which caused Peter to jump violently and bang into Remus who wobbled against Lily who lost her balance and fell into James's arms with a small scream. In among this whole kerfuffle, Bellatrix and Sirius's moment almost went unnoticed.

Bellatrix's face was twisted in disgust and hatred as she held her wand steadily at Sirius's face. Sirius's gaze hadn't broken with Bellatrix's and his wand still pointed at her heart. His smirk hadn't faltered one bit.

"You're disgusting. Betraying. Horrible. Pathetic."

"You're just the same, Trixie my dear."

"I could kill you with a flick of my wand."

"I don't doubt you could. The question is: Will you?"

At this point everyone had noticed what was happening between Sirius and Bellatrix. Remus heaved Peter off of him and stumbled to his feet; Lily shook with fear and incredulity, not even realising she was hugging onto James who wasn't protesting. He embraced her, shielding her with his arms but at the same time, watching his best friend possibly inches away from death.

"You're going to kill your own cousin? Come now, Trixie. You and I both know that you wouldn't stoop just quite that low."

Bellatrix's face twisted even more as, with extreme difficulty, she lowered her wand from Sirius's face. He did the same.

"All happy families now," Sirius grinned then bolted into the nearest compartment in fear of being hexed.

Peter laughed rather wimpishly and followed him. Lily however, had just realised who she was leaning on and who was comforting her. She quickly backed away from James and instead knocked into Severus. She yelped slightly then finally retreated behind Remus. Severus scanned Lily with pain in his eyes before turning to Bellatrix who was still seething over Sirius.

"C'mon Bellatrix, we'll start down here," Severus muttered and started off down the opposite end of the aisle. Bellatrix let out one last deep breath then followed him.

James, however was examining Lily cowering behind Remus, her cheeks blazing and tears sparkling in her eyes. James shook his head and then walked into the compartment where Sirius and Peter already were.

Remus and Lily stood in silence for a moment. Remus didn't miss the two tears the fell to the ground from Lily's eyes. He felt obliged to comfort his friend.

"Lily," he began tentatively, "are you okay?"

Lily sniffed loudly then wiped her cheek. Her enthusiasm from earlier in the morning seemed to have diminished since she banged into Severus. Remus couldn't help but painfully recall the incident last year that caused a huge fight between James, Lily and Severus. Since then, Lily had lost some sort of light she'd always had before.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered. "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

With that she walked off at an alarming pace, leaving Remus to hurry along in her wake.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fic so thanks for reading :) I know that Andromeda and Narcissa are both older than the Marauders so I'm sorry if that annoys you but it's my fanfic so I can do what I want :P  
Thanks again for reading and I really hope you like it :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stormed into the compartment and kicked the underside of the seat out of frustration. Peter sat down nervously and watched as Sirius started pacing up and down. Even when James entered, Sirius didn't look up. He was so annoyed about his encounter with Bellatrix.

"Padfoot –" James started.

"I hate her!" Sirius roared. "Who does she think she is? Pointing her wand directly at my heart, saying she's going to kill me? All I wanted to do was congratulate Andromeda on getting Head Girl. I can't stand her. I just can't! You know, the sooner Mother disowns me, the better."

"You don't mean –" Peter said quietly. Sirius turned towards him and growled.

"Don't I? I don't want my name sewn onto that godawful family tree. I hate my family. I hate them! Stupid Blacks. Why do I have to be a Black? I'm a lot of things but a Black is certainly not one of them!"

"Padfoot," James said, standing up and putting a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder, "just calm down yeah? We know you're not a Black; Bellatrix was just winding you up. Just cool down and don't take it out on Wormtail – it's not his fault."

Sirius listened to James and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to compose himself. He unclenched his fists which he had curled up into tight balls and felt his shoulders droop as he relaxed. He opened his eyes and looked at Peter who was cowering slightly from Sirius's outburst.

"Sorry Wormtail. I just… I got annoyed," Sirius muttered. Peter nodded and Sirius sat down beside him, looking down at the floor.

In all seriousness, Sirius didn't want the humility of being disowned. He hated his family and despised being a part of it but he didn't want the embarrassment that came with being disowned. His brother, Regulus, was very much the favourite at home. He was practically worshipped by their mum because he was in Slytherin and was fascinated by the Dark Arts. Regulus looked very much like Sirius but lacked his flawless good looks and full, healthy hair.

"Moony looked a bit tired out, don't you think?" James asked, feeling concerned for their friend. Sirius snapped out of his self-pity when he thought of his friend who despised what he was.

"Yeah, he did. When was the full moon in August?" Sirius asked, meeting James's hazel eyes.

"About two weeks ago, wasn't it?" Peter said and James nodded.

"He really took a bite out of me that time," Sirius commented with a smirk and he lifted up his top and indicated to the jagged scar across his stomach. Because he was in the form of a dog, Sirius hadn't been injected with lycanthrope.

"That one wasn't easy to explain to Mum," James smiled in reminiscence. "She just somehow didn't believe we were trying to see who had the sharpest wand."

Peter and Sirius both laughed at this. They all chatted for a while longer before starting to plan what their first prank of the year would be. They were in the middle of deciding it should be at the start-of-term feast when light coming from the window to the door of the compartment was blocked. They all looked up together and saw the sneering face of Regulus Black with two of his cronies standing on either side of him. He reached out a pale hand and slid the door open.

"I heard about your fight with Bella," Regulus began. His posse cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Sirius stretched out his arms, put them either side of his head then rested his feet on the seat beside James. He turned to Peter on his left.

"Did you hear anything, Wormtail?"

"No, I thought it was the wind."

"What about you Prongs?"

"Not a peep," James and Peter smirked.

"It wasn't the mother slug and her two children then, was it?" Sirius said. James's and Peter's faces turned red in their attempt to hide their laughter.

"You think you're cool putting other people down?" Regulus sneered.

"Says you who's standing talking to a bunch of sixth years," Sirius finally addressed Regulus.

"Just because you're older –"

"Older, smarter, popular, more handsome… need I go on?"

"I'm still Mum's favourite."

"I wouldn't want to be Mum's favourite," Sirius scoffed. "Besides, I'm his mum's favourite now," Sirius pointed at James who nodded at Regulus.

It was obvious Regulus was getting angrier and angrier the more he talked to Sirius. It was plain to see that the two brothers did not get on at all.

"Was there a reason you came here?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"Only to say that the whole train overheard your commotion with Bella," Regulus said as if Sirius cared.

"Great, some more bonding time with Minnie," Sirius grinned, talking about detention with Professor McGonagall.

"I wouldn't be thinking about detention, I'd be worrying about how Mum will react when she hears what happened. She adores Bella," Regulus said. "I'd be expecting a Howler in the morning if I were you."

"I'll look forward to it," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can you please go now? You just look like a prat standing there, brother."

Regulus shot a filthy look at Sirius but just before he exited, he turned to James. He nodded in the direction of the Quddirch Captain badge on James's robes.

"Quidttich Captain? I'd watch out if I were you. Slytherin are going to win this year and I'm trying out for Seeker," Regulus puffed out his chest.

"_You're _going for Seeker?" James muttered in disbelief.

Regulus nodded and puffed his chest out even more. He ran a hand through his pathetic hair. James pulled a face.

"Don't do that, mate. You're just making a fool of yourself," James said, making Sirius laugh.

"Goodbye, brother. I'll not see you around," Sirius said. Regulus shot him a filthy look and left the compartment.

"Stupid git." Sirius muttered.

Sirius, James and Peter spent the rest of their journey planning their prank. Remus joined them slightly after midday looking a bit dishevelled but shrugged off everyone's worries.

"Okay, so we've got the whole thing panned out to perfection but there's just one hitch," Sirius said one hour after Remus entered the compartment.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Who or what are we going to perform this on?"

James and Remus looked at each other at a complete loss. They had no clue. They'd grown tired of picking on Severus and James refused to do anything else to Severus because it had caused a major row between him and Lily the last time they did something. Remus wasn't particularly fussed about seeing this prank through but he'd got enthused by it nonetheless.

"What about a teacher?" James suggested. Remus shook his head.

"That's too far," he said.

"Yeah, we'd probably get expelled or something," Sirius agreed.

"I'm sure Slughorn wouldn't be too bothered about it," Peter said.

"That's true. We could just pass the blame off on Moony and we wouldn't get in that much trouble because Slughorn loves you," Sirius grinned. Remus, however didn't look as excited.

"You're not shoving the whole thing on me."

"Oh please Moony? We've gone through so much planning and this is going to be legendary. Please?" James pleaded.

"Why don't you do it on Bellatrix or Narcissa?" Peter said, saving Remus the trouble of arguing. Sirius's face lit up.

"Wormtail – I never thought I'd say this – you're a genius!" Sirius beamed.

"We can't do it on Bellatrix, you've already pissed her off enough," Remus said.

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?" Sirius huffed, slumping back in his chair.

"Because it's true," James laughed. "But I do like that name. 'The Voice of Reason'. I think it could catch on."

Remus ignored this and rolled his eyes. "Just do it on Narcissa then."

"No, she wouldn't be satisfactory enough and I don't mind old Cissy –"

"She's younger than you –"

"She can be a right bat but not as bad as Trixie."

"Don't throw up another fight with Bellatrix, Padfoot or you probably will get expelled – or worse, disowned," James said.

"Fine, you're right," Sirius said huffily.

"What about Regulus?" Peter said shyly. Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early; he sat up straight and grinned at Peter.

"Yes! Regulus! You'll let me have him, won't you?" Sirius begged Remus and James. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, fine," Remus said.

"YES! I always knew I liked you Wormtail…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank to everyone who has read this so far! Please Review :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**

* * *

"Hey Lily," Lily's best friend, Alice Walker, said as the former walked into the compartment.

"Hi guys," Lily said, addressing Alice and all her other friends in the compartment.

Alice was a short girl with brown spiky hair and big blue eyes. She had rosy cheeks and a cheerful smile that could light up a whole room.

Lily walked over and sat down beside Alice and opposite Sarah Allen and Judith Parker. Sarah was tall, slim and naturally beautiful. She had long, waist-length, curly hair and bright blue eyes with flecks of green in them. Sarah had a massive crush on Remus and she was insanely jealous that Lily was his friend. In Lily's eyes, she thought Remus liked Sarah as well but he never seemed to do anything about it. Sarah was also well known for being the school gossip.

Judith had shoulder-length straight black hair with dark brown eyes which never seemed to end. She was medium height and she had a very curvaceous body with long legs. She was a confident, strong-willed girl with vicious hexes if you annoyed her too much. She was flirtatious and liked to play around with boys. Most of all Sirius Black.

The four girls were completely different but because they clashed so much, they got on well.

Lily was still embarrassed about knocking into Severus earlier on. She was even more mortified that she'd been clinging onto to James Potter as if her life depended on it. Her head was a muddle of everything that had happened on the train ride. She and Remus hadn't spoken much when they were patrolling the aisles; Lily didn't want to talk and she was glad Remus didn't force her.

Everything in her head must have shown in her expression.

"Are you okay Lils?" Sarah asked.

Lily took a shaky breath.

"Yes, kind of… not really," Lily stammered then she launched into the story of her first troublesome encounter.

"Merlin's beard," Sarah muttered just as Lily finished.

"Bellatrix is horrible! She's such a… ugh!" Judith exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What about Black though, he provoked her," Alice said.

"It wasn't his fault she threatened to kill him!" Judith countered.

"She wouldn't have killed him… would she? I mean, they're family," Sarah said timidly, looking at Lily.

"I don't know. From what I saw Bellatrix is pretty… unhinged," Lily sighed.

"Unhinged?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, unhinged. There's something not right about her," Lily elaborated.

"Sirius says that she's joined You-Know-Who," Judith said.

"Hang on – you two actually talk?" Sarah said disbelievingly. Judith glared at her and Sarah smirked.

"She's going to be disappointed though, isn't she? Bellatrix that is. Not everyone even knows about this Voldemort guy yet and if there is going to be a war he's hardly going to win, is he? Not with Dumbledore on our side anyway," Lily said.

"And your Bat Bogey hex," Alice added. Lily smiled.

The girls sat in silence for a moment of two. Judith yawned and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder; Alice searched in her bag and finally located a box of chocolate frogs which she then sat down and ate. Lily leant against the side of the compartment and looked out of the window. The chugging of the train seemed to calm her and she started to feel drowsy. She closed her eyes for a moment or two, letting tiredness wash her over. Her head fell back just as Sarah spoke.

"So how was Remus?" Sarah asked.

Lily's eyes snapped open and it took a moment or two before Sarah's question sank in.

"Oh – er – he was good. We didn't talk much though."

"How come?" Alice asked with her mouth full of chocolate.

"I guess we were just caught up in our own thoughts," Lily replied then added, "Don't eat too many of those or else you won't be able to finish you start-of-term feast."

"Alice not finish a meal? I doubt that will ever happen," Judith said, stretching out her arms above her head.

The group talked animatedly about their summers for the remainder of the journey, only being interrupted once by the old lady with the trolley asking if they wanted anything to eat (Judith and Alice jumped up and practically tripped over each other).

Just after it had gotten dark outside, the gas lamps had been lit and the four girls had changed into their Hogwarts robes, there was a quiet knock at the door. Everyone within the compartment looked up at the noise and saw Remus standing on the other side of the door with Sirius beside him grinning wildly.

Lily and Judith grinned and motioned for them to come in. Alice smiled at Remus as he walked in and Sarah blushed furiously as Remus shot an award winning grin at her.

"Hello ladies," Sirius grinned and winked cheekily.

Everyone rolled their eyes apart from Judith who smiled and giggled.

"Did you all have a good summer?" Remus asked brightly, still looking at Sarah.

"I had a lovely one, thanks Moony," Sirius said, lounging casually against the door frame.

"No one asked you, Black," Lily snarled. Sirius put his hands up in front of him as if he were defending himself.

"Hey, don't bite my head off Evans. I only came in here to collect Parker," he said.

"Who said I wanted to be collected?" Judith asked, leaning back in her seat.

"I did," Sirius answered, grabbed her hand, pulled her out of her seat and into his chest. "Let's get out of here."

Judith smirked and she had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She turned her head to make sure her friends were okay with her leaving. Alice shrugged, Lily gave an if-you-must sigh and Sarah grinned.

"Come on then," Judith winked and walked out of the compartment, dragging Sirius along behind her.

"Honestly, that boy. If he's not careful he'll actually have feelings for someone one day," Remus muttered with a shake of his head. Lily laughed.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is if you're Sirius," Remus said. "The emotion would push him over the edge."

"Is he not already over the edge?" Alice laughed. Remus considered this.

"Even further over the edge then," he answered, making the girls laugh. "Anyways, I came to get Lily. We have to make sure people are organised getting off the train."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Lily said, walking out of the compartment. "I'll see you guys later."

Lily gave a slight wave before walking off down the aisle beside Remus. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment or two before Lily spoke.

"You seem to know a lot about feelings then," Lily said with Sarah in mind. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'd tell you if I did, Lily. You know that," Remus said.

"So no girls in this school take your fancy then?" Lily insisted.

"I wouldn't say no one…"

"Then why don't you go for it with someone?" Lily asked quickly. "I mean, it's no secret that you're one of the best looking guys in school, you're smart, you're witty; not to mention you're one quarter of the Marauders. Any girl would be dying to have you as their boyfriend."

Remus chuckled and started to blush. He wasn't used to compliments.

"It's not that simple Lily," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

Emotion crossed Remus's face for a second. It was something Lily couldn't quite place. Was it hurt? Anger? Frustration? She wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it was gone in an instant as Remus recovered himself and put on his usual goofy grin.

"I'm just… not that good with girls."

"Rubbish," Lily scoffed. "You're fine with me!"

"Yeah but I don't fancy you or even look at you in that way. You're my friend," Remus laughed.

"Remus, you only have to smile and a girl will fall under your spell immediately."

"Nice pun."

Lily smiled. "It wasn't intended."

Lily and Remus reached a door that led outside. They stopped beside it and waited for the train to stop. Lily stood on the other side of the door so that she was facing Remus; she gave him her best prefect glare. Remus noticed this and almost laughed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"It's not just any girl, is it?" Lily asked, trying to keep the smile off her face. A blush rose up Remus's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Come on Remus!" Lily exclaimed, punching Remus's arm. She was quite surprised that he didn't even flinch and how hard his muscles were. It took a lot of willpower to stop her mouth from dropping to the floor.

"What? I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Lily said, fixing her glare on him again. He faltered a little bit. "You like Sarah, don't you?"

"S-Sarah Allen?" he asked, his blush spreading across his cheeks. Lily grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Sarah Allen exactly," she said.

Remus didn't know how to respond. He was going to contradict Lily but he knew better than to do that. After five years of being study-partners and three years of being close friends, Remus knew that Lily was a very stubborn person. He merely sighed, giving into defeat.

"How did you know?"

"It's been two years Remus! I see the way you look at her. You want her… a lot."

"You really are smart Lily."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Lily, it's already been two years. You knowing that I like Sarah isn't going to make me ask her out."

"But she likes you too!" Lily exclaimed. Remus smiled, confirming his ever wondering suspicion and taking happiness from it.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Will you ask her out now?" Lily practically begged. "I've suffered five years of her going on about you. Please just put her out of her misery!"

Remus laughed and smiled at Lily.

"At least you have your friend's interests at heart," Remus said.

"Please ask her out?" Lily tried again.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, Lily. I can't," Remus put a stop to their arguing and put up a hand as he saw Lily about to interrupt. "Don't ask why. It's more complicated than you think. She doesn't deserve me and she wouldn't have a future with me. Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

Lily watched her friend's pained expression and over-tired eyes. She gave him a knowing look.

"This is about you being a werewolf, isn't it?" Lilt stated matter-of-factly.

Remus's head snapped up to Lily's face. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open for several seconds, not believing what he'd just heard.

"You know?" he barely whispered. Lily nodded.

The train lurched to a stop and people began flooding out of their compartments. The door flew open and students started rushing towards the exits.

"I knew a long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was thinking…"

"Don't do that Padfoot, you might hurt yourself."

"Shut up, Prongs. When I was kissing Judith earlier... I felt something."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am Sirius."

"No, but you honestly mean you had feelings for someone?" Remus asked.

The Marauders were all lying in their four poster beds after a very eventful feast where Reguglus's robes mysteriously got a mind of their own and made him dance up and down the Great Hall. This earned the four boys two nights of detention each and Sirius an extra week due to his encounter with Bellatrix.

It was just after midnight and they were lying in darkness. James couldn't sleep because he'd promised his mum that he wouldn't get detention until at least the third week. He was worried about the letter he would be receiving the following morning.

"Well, I don't know whether you'd class it as 'feelings' per se – " Sirius began.

"Padfoot, you just said you felt something!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I _have _feelings for her," Sirius argued.

"Right, whatever you say," James said in a disbelieving tone and rolled his eyes.

"There's a difference between feeling something and having feelings –"

"There's no difference Pads –"

"Yes there is!"

"Moony! Talk some sense into him," James sighed, turning to face Remus in the bed beside him.

"When you talk to Judith –" Remus said.

"We don't do that too often –"

"But whenever you _do_, do you feel happy?"

"Well, yeah I guess but I feel happy when I talk to you guys as well."

"No but is it a different happiness? Like, do you get butterflies and do you smile for no reason?" James insisted.

"Wormtail, do you know what these imbeciles are on about?" Sirius turned to Peter for backup.

No answer.

"Peter?"

A loud snore emitted from Peter's bed and Sirius groaned while Remus and James laughed.

"Sirius, just answer the question," Remus said.

"W-well… I-I, y-yeah. Yeah, I – er – I guess I do," Sirius said.

James and Remus grinned at each other.

"What's that grin for?" Sirius sat up and threw a pillow at James's head.

"Aw, Padfoot," Remus laughed.

"You've got it bad, my dear," James smirked.

"I have not 'got it bad'!" Sirius protested but James and Remus continued to laugh. "Besides, how would you two know what it's like to have feelings for someone?"

"My Lilyflower, Padfoot, that's how."

"You don't feel that deeply about her do you?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Why do you think I've chased after her for five years?"

"W-well how do you know Remus?"

Remus had gone quiet.

"Yeah Moony, how do you know?" James said sitting up to stare at Remus. Remus saw the two eager faces gazing at him. He promptly turned over.

"I'm –uh – I'm tired now. Night!" Remus called.

James and Sirius grinned at each other and bounced on Remus's bed.

"Ah! Get off!" Remus's muffled voice came out from under the pillows James and Sirius had stuffed in his face.

"Not until you tell us who this girl is you like!" James yelled.

"There isn't any girl!" Remus contradicted.

"Right, and I'm Merlin," Sirius scoffed.

After a further five minutes of struggling, Remus decided to finally give in.

"Alright, alright!" he surrendered, pushing James and Sirius off him with a huge shove.

"Wow, Moony, you're strong," James commented, rubbing his chest where Remus's hand had made contact. Remus had an evil twinkle in his eye.

"It comes with being a werewolf," he said, hoping to distract James and Sirius.

"Well, if it means I could be that strong and have the abs you have I might actually consider making you bite me," James mused.

"Prongs, I'm not going to bite you."

"Right, because then all those years of figuring out how to become and animagus would go to waste and so would the name 'Prongs'."

"James, don't get distracted," Sirius said, whacking James across the head.

"Right," James winced. He and Sirius settled down onto Remus's bed as Remus sat up and leant against his headboard.

"Who's this girl?" Sirius asked promptly.

"You can't force me to tell you."

"No, we can't but since we shared with you, it's only fair," James said.

James and Sirius scrutinised Remus while Remus glared back at them. After a few minutes, Remus caved and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"Fine," Remus sighed.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" James asked eagerly.

"Sarah Allen," Remus said bluntly, not bothering to delay the matter any further.

Sirius looked confused, not knowing who Sarah was but James grinned and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Seriously? Well this is just perfect!" James exclaimed.

"How's it perfect?"

"Wait, who's Sarah Allen?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Lily's and Judith's friend," James said. Dawning comprehension crossed Sirius's face as if a light bulb had been turned on inside his head.

"I don't get why it's perfect though," Sirius said.

"Nor do I. Please explain Prongs."

"Well you like Sarah, Padfoot likes Judith and I like Lily! We could all go out together!" James beamed.

Sirius and Remus exchanged an incredulous look and burst out laughing. James didn't share the joke and looked at them, the grin slipping off his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, distraught.

"Well, for a start you'll never get a chance with Evans," Sirius began. "Secondly, you left out Wormtail and, let's be honest, we couldn't do that to poor Alice."

"And thirdly, there's no point in me going for it with anybody," Remus finished.

"Aww, Moony! Why do you always push yourself down?" Sirius moaned.

"Because it's true! If she found out what I am, she wouldn't want to be with a monster," Remus argued.

"But you're not a monster!" James insisted. "Besides, she likes you back."

"I know she does Prongs but she still won't want to be with me."

"You don't have to tell her!"

"I will whenever she notices I go away every month for two days."

"If she likes you enough it won't matter to her."

"You're turning into a poof Prongs. I fear for your health," Sirius said concernedly, placing a hand over James's forehead.

"Get off Padfoot," James grumbled, shrugging away from Sirius. "How do you know she likes you back Moony?"

Remus fiddled with his sheets.

"Lily told me," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you're friends and all that," James said coolly.

Sirius ignored James's comment.

"How does Evans know you like Sarah?" Sirius continued.

"She's a girl, Padfoot. They seem to know everything," Remus sighed, rubbing his face exasperatedly.

The three boys were quiet for a minute with only Peter's snores breaking the silence. James lay down out of exhaustion and rested his head on his arm, his thoughts full of Lily. _If only she knew the lengths I would go for her then maybe she'd give me a chance._ He thought miserably.

Sirius pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knee. _This is crazy. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever have feelings for someone. _He thought.

"I hate being a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed, suddenly breaking the silence and throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

James jumped and almost fell off the bed whilst Sirius merely lifted his head groggily off his knee. They looked at Remus who had buried his head in his hands and was digging his nails into his flesh.

"Mate, stop beating yourself up about it; it's not your fault," Sirius said consolingly.

"Yeah and anyway, we don't care," James smiled.

Remus lifted his head; his face had bright red marks on it which added to the scars beneath his right eye and down his left cheek. He was shaking with anger and frustration. James and Sirius exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Look Moony, you've got us," Sirius tried again to console Remus.

"Yeah, you don't need any girl," James agreed. "Even if you did go out with Sarah and she found out what you were and broke up with you it just means she doesn't deserve you."

"I hate to say it but Prongs is right," Sirius said.

Remus didn't reply. All he did was pull his covers up to his chin and lie down on the bed, curled up in a tight ball. James cleared his throat.

"I think we all just need sleep right now," James said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys in the morning," Sirius agreed.

James and Sirius got off Remus's bed and walked over to their own. James lay down and pulled the covers up to his chin; he was exhausted. He was glad he'd suggested they all go to bed. _I wish Moony would see he isn't a monster. He can't help the way he is; he didn't choose to be a werewolf._

James was brought out of his thoughts by a loud snore from Peter. James rubbed his eyes and turned over in bed. He stared into the darkness. All he could make out was a shivering mound that was Remus lying on the latter's bed.

Peter continued to snore and James envied him. Even though all the boys were in bed and none were talking, James was sure none of them would be getting to sleep anytime soon.

It was going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was lying on a beach. The sun was shining down on her, warming her bikini clad body. She recognised it as somewhere she'd visited in the Mediterranean two years previously. The sand beneath her fingers and the light breeze rustling the palm trees behind her made her feel at peace.

"Lily," a soft voice said to her right.

She turned her head to where the voice came from and saw James Potter strolling towards her wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. He had a toned and tanned body; his abs glistening from the water droplets in the sunlight.

"Potter?"

"You're going to be late Lily," he said again, a little more urgently. "Lily!"

"LILY!" Judith roared and Lily got pulled out of her dream.

She opened her eyes and saw Judith's face towering over her and shaking her shoulders. The morning sun was shining into the dormitory and through Lily's opened curtains around her bed. Sarah and Alice were both running around the dorm grabbing last minute books and shoving them in their bags.

Judith, Sarah and Alice were all already dressed in their Hogwarts robes. Sarah was applying last-minute mascara, Alice – ever the forgetful one – was checking she hadn't forgotten any books and Judith was still trying to get Lily up.

"Lily! Get up you lazy arse!" Judith yelled.

"Wha-?"

"Classes start in ten minutes!"

"What?" Lily exclaimed and jumped out of bed. She decided there would be no time for a shower and so grabbed her robes and started pulling them on.

"Merlin's beard Lils that must have been some dream," Sarah commented. "We've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes."

Lily felt a blush rise up in her cheeks as she remembered what she'd been dreaming about. She had no clue how Potter had got in there but she wasn't about to tell her friends that he was.

"Yeah –er – I can't really remember…" Lily trailed off as she realised no one was listening.

She pulled on her outer robes, threw her books into her bag and followed Alice out of the dorm at a run. Lily's first class of the day was Transfiguration with Alice while Sarah and Judith had Astronomy. The four girls parted ways on the third floor where Lily and Alice continued going down the stairs.

As they got to the classroom, they were the last people in the line to enter the room. To Lily's dismay she noticed that all four Marauders had also hot into Transfiguration.

"How did they get their Transfiguration OWLs?" Lily muttered to Alice.

"I know! They never listen," Alice agreed.

Lily and Alice took their seats in the middle of the classroom just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed with a large beam on his face.

"Sit down Black and open your book," McGonagall snapped.

McGonagall continued up the classroom to her desk. Lily took notes during the whole lesson although she found it distracting that the Marauders didn't shut up at all. Their voices were getting louder and as they all tried talking on top of one another. They got so loud McGonagall was forced to say something.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! You all already have detention for two nights; don't make me make it three!" McGonagall shouted.

"But we're having fun Minnie!" James answered back.

"You must listen Potter," McGonagall said, her lips in a thin line. "Just because you all got Os in your OWLs does not mean it will be the same for NEWTs. Sit there and be quiet."

There was a tone of finality in Professor McGonagall's voice that even the Marauders didn't push. Lily and Alice gaped at each other, not being able to comprehend what McGonagall had said.

_They all got an O! _Alice mouthed. Lily could only nod in response. She knew for a fact that James and Sirius had only handed about five homeworks since first year because Remus often complained about it and Peter wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

After that, Lily found it quite hard to concentrate on her notes. She was still trying to get her head around the fact Potter and Black had gotten an O in their OWLs and judging by her expression, Alice felt the same way.

Half an hour later, Lily and Alice were walking out of Transfiguration.

"Alice?" said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around and saw Frank Longbottom. Lily smiled and realised she hadn't talked to Frank, whom she was friendly with, this year yet. Alice fancied the pants off Frank and she flushed a deep red whenever Frank addressed her.

"Hi," Alice squeaked.

"Hey Frank," Lily smiled.

"Hi Lily. Did you have a good summer?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it was good thanks. Yourself?"

"Alright thanks. Do you mind if I talk to Alice?" Frank said, sounding a little bit on edge.

Lily grinned and looked at Alice. She was blushing even more when she met Lily's eyes. They were practically begging Lily not to leave… so obviously Lily had to go.

"Sure," Lily smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, "take as long as you want."

Frank gave Lily a shy smile and she walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Marauders smirking at Frank and Alice. With only a small amount of patience, she walked over to them thinking that would surely be planning to hex Frank.

"What are you doing?" Lily snarled when she reached them.

"Evans! How nice to see you," Sirius said.

"What are you doing?" Lily repeated, turning to Remus.

"Don't worry Lily, I have them under control," Remus laughed.

Lily scrutinised them for a moment; she didn't believe them.

"You don't believe me?" Remus questioned, feigning hurt.

"Watch out!" James yelled and grabbed Lily's waist, pulling her out of the way as a hex shot past her ear.

She didn't comprehend anything that had happened; all she knew was that she was pressed up against James Potter's chest and all she could think of was her dream… and his abs. her breath caught in her throat when she breathed in James's scent. It was a mixture of chocolate and chilli. Odd and overpowering but in a good way.

It took Lily a moment to register that a hex had almost hit her in the head and James Potter had saved her.

"Seriously, is there a need?" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily turned her head and saw Sirius standing opposite Regulus. James sighed, exchanged a glance with Remus and rolled his eyes.

Regulus shrugged. "You were annoying me."

"What? By breathing?" Sirius replied incredulously.

Regulus faked a face of innocence and nodded his head once.

"Yes," he answered as if it was obvious.

With that, Regulus threw his head back in laughter and stalked away again. Sirius turned round and stomped his foot which made him look like an insolent five year old.

"Prat," he hissed under his breath.

"Wise up Padfoot…" Remus continued to talk but Lily wasn't listening.

She shoved against James's chest and gave him a death glare. She crossed her arms stiffly across her chest as James stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the wall. Lily tried not to notice how his white shirt was tight against his chest and how a strand of his messy hair was hanging over his glasses. Lily would have though James looked seriously cute if it hadn't have been for the cheeky smirk he was wearing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily spat at him. James shrugged.

"Leaning. Is that a crime?" he answered.

"You don't just grab me around my waist. The hex wasn't even aimed at me!"

"It wasn't intentionally aimed at you. It would have hit you if I hadn't have grabbed you and pulled you out of the way. You should be grateful. I'm your hero. And besides, you totally loved it," James winked, a twinkle in his eye.

Lily scoffed.

"That is neither here nor there Potter. Stay away from me or…"

"Or what? You'll tell Mummy on me?"

"Just stay away from me. You don't want to be on the other end of my Bat Bogey hex."

"A little bit cocky are we?"

"Oh you're one to talk. Shove off Potter and leave me alone," Lily huffed and stormed away to where Alice was standing, jumping up and down giddily.

"She'll be mine within the month," Lily heard James say to Sirius who laughed loudly.

"Yeah and my mother loves me," Sirius retorted.

Lily allowed herself a small smile and a giggle as she walked. She thought about how James's arm felt around her waist; his hazel eyes with flecks of gold; his muscled chest.

_No. _Lily scolded herself. _You are not thinking about Potter in this way. Ever._

But even she had to admit, he did have nice abs.

"What did Frank want?" Lily asked as she reached Alice.

"He asked me out!" she burst out, practically jumping up and down as they walked towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alice, all thoughts of Potter swept from her mind.

"You're serious?"

"Yes!" Alice beamed.

"Alice, that's awesome!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

A light blush crept up on Alice's cheeks and she looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Thanks Lily. I guess during all those five years he actually noticed me."

"Of course he did, Alice." Lily laughed. "You really think he'd not know who you were after five whole years of classes together."

Alice blushed again and they talked about Frank until they reached the Defence Against the Darks classroom where they met Sarah and Judith and Alice drowned them with giddiness.

The four girls didn't really pay that much attention in class because they were too busy making gooey eyes at Frank's back and making Alice blush redder that a tomato. Halfway through the lesson a piece of paper fluttered down on Alice's and Lily's desk. Without thinking, Alice reached out for it and opened it to read. The sheet was covered in blotches and looked slightly crumpled. Lily read over Alice's shoulder, wondering who it could be from because Sarah and Judith with still making fun of Alice.

_Hey Walker –_

_**Prongs, I wanted to write!**_

_Shut up Padfoot, and it's rude to snatch –_

_What they're trying to say is –_

_**I want in on this too!**_

_**Go away Wormtail, I want to write it!**_

_Well tough I –_

_I'm really sorry about this guys. We just –_

_**Wanted to –**_

_Know if –_

_**Frank asked you out!**_

Alice giggled but Lily felt a stab of annoyance. She couldn't be bothered with those _boys _poking around in business that wasn't theirs.

Lily and Alice shifted round in their seats and saw the Marauders sitting at their respective tables. Peter was resting his head in his hand making his face look misshapen and staring into space; Remus was trying to take notes but that was proving difficult because Sirius was sitting at the desk next to his and was charming small stones to land on the top of Remus's quill, causing it to swerve and smudge which meant he couldn't write properly; James had scissors and was trying to cut Sirius's hair although every time he got close to it, he seemed to hit an invisible wall.

To get their attention, Lily cleared her throat and when that didn't work, Alice threw the scrunched up piece of paper at them. It hit Peter in the nose caused him to yelp quietly and his head fell off his hand, almost hitting his chin off of the table. All four Marauders looked up eagerly at Alice who nodded quickly, blushing furiously and turned back to face the front again.

"Potter and Black!" Professor Barlow's voice drifted to the back of the classroom, making James and Sirius stop their quill war they had going on.

"Your first day and you know our names already! I'm so proud," Sirius mocked wiping a tear away from his eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Barlow asked, his jaw set.

"Well, you see Professor, Lily was distracting me," James said, leaning back in his chair. "It's her hair you see. It's hard to ignore and when you look at the eyes, it's impossible to look away." Lily felt colour rush to her face and she hid her head in her hands. "And then there's her body. Have you ever –"

"And what's your excuse Black?" Professor Barlow cut across James.

Sirius shrugged. "I was bored."

There were a few chuckles around the room and Sirius earned a high-five from James. Professor Barlow, however, didn't seem to find this funny. He clenched his jaw and glared and James and Sirius.

"Detention. Here, tonight at eight o'clock."

"Ah, see we can't do that Professor," James said.

"And why not?"

"Well, you see myself and my fellow Marauders –" he gestured to Sirius, Remus and Peter. "- have detention with Minnie tonight and tomorrow."

"Thursday then."

"Sorry Professor. I have detention until Thursday next week," Sirius said.

"Friday next week," Barlow said.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started to pack up their belongings and trudged out of the classroom. Lily however wasn't going to forgive Potter so quickly.

"OI!" she yelled as she walked out of the room behind James and Remus.

James turned around and gave her his famous lopsided grin.

"Lil-"

"You've got serious cheek, you know that?" Lily demanded, stabbing James's chest with her index finger. "You think you can just say those things to a professor and in front of a whole class? You humiliated me!" she was frustrated to feel tears burn in her eyes. "You've no idea what I felt like!"

James bit his lip and to Lily's astonishment, he actually looked concerned.

"Lily, I –"

"Can you not leave me alone? You're only going after me because I'm a challenge and you like the thrill of it. After five years, just leave me alone," Lily ranted, finishing off quietly.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"_Sorry? _Sorry doesn't cut it. I told you to stay away from me."

Lily felt a tear run down her face as she walked away and not looking where she was going, knocked straight into Remus. Lily lifted her face and met Remus's concerned eyes. She couldn't help it any longer. She burst into tears and flung her arms around Remus. He looked slightly surprised but hugged Lily back and comforted her. He made awkward eye contact with James over Lily's shoulder and through that he apologised. James shrugged his shoulders and stalked away.

"I'm telling you Wormtail, I'm his new favourite student…" Sirius's voice trailed off as he walked out of the classroom with Peter and saw Remus hugging Lily.

Lily sniffed, wiped her cheeks and pulled away from Remus.

"I-I'm sorry. I just –"

"It's okay," Remus smiled kindly. "It's what I'm here for."

"Right, thanks," Lily mumbled and walked away, holding onto her books tightly and cheeks burning with humiliation.

* * *

**AN: So I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little random, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to happen in it. It's mostly James/Lily central because I wanted something to happen with them. But I promise, things will get better!**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

As Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table with James and Peter, there was a considerable lull in conversation. James sat opposite him with his chin resting on the table because he was still stewing in self-pity after being yelled at by Lily and Peter was to Sirius's right devouring his dinner. Sirius, being bored as always, was charming pieces of potato to stick in Snape's hair.

Sirius stared at James.

"What do you want Padfoot?" James said, his voice slurred due to his head now lying on his cheek.

"I'm bored," Sirius stated.

"Then do something – do anything – but stop staring at me."

Just then, Remus entered the hall with Lily and dropped himself down beside James. James turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at Remus.

"James, don't be mad at me," Remus said defensively, helping himself to chicken.

"I'm not mad."

"You're a terrible liar Prongs. It's not my fault Lily shouted at you."

James's head shot up from the table and he glared at Remus.

"You think I wanted to make her hate me? You think I meant for it to happen?" James raged.

Remus's eyebrows shot upwards in shock and he held up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"I didn't say you did, I'm just saying –"

"I know what you're saying. You're saying that it's always my fault; that I can never get anything right. But don't say anything to me about how you think I only want Lily because _she _doesn't want _me_ because you have no idea what lengths I'd go to get her!"

Sirius and Remus were gaping at James's outburst and it was so out of the blue that even Peter had stopped eating to watch. Remus's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Prongs, I wasn't even suggesting that. I know how much you like her but I'm just saying that don't be mad at me just because I'm her friend and she took comfort from that," Remus said angrily, chopping viciously at his potatoes.

James turned to Sirius, hoping he would back him up.

"You know he's right," Sirius said.

James's eyes turned stormy and his cheeks turned slightly pink; his fists clenched slightly on the pine table but under the stares of his three friends, James faltered and his head fell onto the table again. He breathed a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're right. I'm sorry," James said quietly.

Remus shrugged. "S'alright."

Peter went back to finishing his dinner and James put his head face-down on the table. Sirius stared at Remus chomping on a sausage.

"What do you want Padfoot?" Remus said without even looking up.

"He's bored is all," James said before Sirius could answer.

"Why don't you talk to Judith?" Peter said as he swallowed his last slice of bread. Sirius's cheeks suddenly tinged red and he looked down at his empty plate.

"Well, we –er – we don't really… talk" Sirius muttered.

"You're going to have to tell her your feelings sooner or later, mate," Remus said wisely. Sirius glared at him.

"Shut up O Great Voice of Wisdom."

Remus merely smirked.

* * *

"So all I have to do is talk?" Friday night in the common room saw Sirius about to tell Judith how he felt.

"Yes, and make sure you don't do what James does and go on about how amazing you are at everything," Remus advised, ignoring James's protest of "Hey!"

"Right, okay. I'm going for it," Sirius said seriously and stood up from the table the four of them were huddled around. He got two steps then turned quickly back and slid back into his seat. "But what if she doesn't want to talk?"

James, Remus and Peter let out a chorus of exasperated sighs.

"At least he got two steps this time," Peter pointed out.

"That's true," Remus agreed. "He only got one step last time."

Sirius glowered at them from across the table.

"Come on Padfoot, man up!" James exclaimed, hitting Sirius on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to – HEY!" Sirius yelled as James sighed and grabbed Sirius's shirt and dragged him from his chair and across the common room, ignoring all the eyes turning their way. "Prongs get off me!" Sirius hissed, slapping James's hand that was clamped on his shirt sleeve.

"Wise up Padfoot!" James hissed back as they reached the table where Judith sat with Alice. They stopped in front of the girls and Sirius glared at James from behind his thick curtain of hair. He stuck his tongue out at James. James raised his eyebrows.

"Oh that's mature."

"Shut up."

"Ahem."

James's and Sirius's attention was drawn back to the matter at hand when Judith cleared her throat. A light blush crept over Sirius's cheeks as he realised how immaturely Judith had seen him acting. James stifled a laugh at his friend's expense.

"Is there something you wanted?" Judith asked pointedly.

"No –"

"Yes," James spoke over Sirius, "yes actually, there is. Padfoot here would like to speak to you."

"Can he not speak for himself?"

"Well –"

"Yes I can, thank you Prongs," Sirius said and shot James a look that clearly said _Piss off_! James grinned and walked away. Sirius sighed and turned back to face Judith.

"Well?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Um, can I – er – c-can I t-talk… Can I talk to you?"

Judith raised her eyebrows slightly and shrugged. "Sure." She said but didn't move anywhere. Sirius looked at Alice uncomfortably.

"Privately."

"Oh," Judith smirked. "Of course."

She said goodbye to Alice and followed Sirius out of the common room. A lot of girls whispered insults to Judith and eyed her jealously; some boys winked at Sirius and wolf whistled as he walked past. On their way, they passed the Marauders who all tried to hold back laughter at the look on Sirius's face.

Once they were out of the portrait hole, Judith put her hand on Sirius's upper arm and turned him to face her. He gaped at her stupidly for at least five minutes as she opposite him, tapping her foot impatiently.

_Mate, you're supposed to be telling her you're sweet on her! _a nagging voice said at the back of Sirius's mind.

"Merlin," Sirius mumbled in annoyance at the voice in his head. Judith stopped tapping.

"What?" she questioned.

Sirius stared at her, not realising he'd spoken out loud. His mouth opened and closed.

"Okay, Sirius, you're acting weird tonight and quite frankly, you look like a goldfish right now," Judith said.

Sirius clamped his jaw shut and cleared his throat. "Er, right. Look Judith I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Judith said, leaning against the wall and looking at Sirius intently, making it seem like he had her undivided attention. "What's up?"

"Look, I have a great time with you; I mean, you're… fun," Sirius said and Judith laughed.

"Sirius, are you stopping this – whatever we have going on here?" she asked, still smiling.

"What? No, definitely not!" Sirius said,

"What is it then?" Judith bit her lip.

"Well… where was I?"

"I'm fun?"

"Oh, right. Well, yeah. You're fun and we have a good time, right? I mean you have a good time with me, yeah? Because I know I do with you and –"

"Sirius, you're rambling."

"Right. I'm rambling. This is going perfect," Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Sirius," Judith laughed and he opened his eyes slowly as he felt her hands taking hold of his. She stepped closer to him. "Just say it."

Sirius stared into her bottomless brown eyes and he felt himself melting. Judith's hands on his felt made it feel as if butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. His heart pounding against his chest seemed like it was beating in time with Judith's; it felt as if he was tethered to her by an invisible string that was almost like a spider's web. Strong but so, so delicate.

Sirius sighed and rested his forehead against Judith's. His thumbs rubbed the soft back of her hand gently as he closed his eyes lightly and felt the courage come up within him to say what he'd wanted to for so long.

"Judith," he said so softly that she almost didn't hear. His eyelids fluttered open as he fixed an intense stare on her. "Judith…" he repeated.

"Sirius?" her eyes were wide and questioning.

_You can only go forward from here,_ the nagging voice was back. Sirius rolled his eyes and concentrated on Judith again. She was still staring intently at him.

It was now or never.

"I like you Judith. I like you a lot –"

"Sirius…"

"I've liked you for ages now and I was just too chicken to say anything –"

"Sirius…"

"I know all we really do is fool around and stuff, but –"

"Sirius!" Judith's loud voice reverberated off the walls.

Sirius blinked. "Yeah?"

Judith let go of Sirius's hands, took a step back from him and bit her lip. She ran her hand through her hair in a very un-Judith characteristic. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at Sirius and she absently starting picking at her nail polish. She took a deep sigh.

"Sirius, I meant to tell you last night but…" she closed her eyes shut so as she wouldn't have to look at Sirius's fallen face, "… but Amos Diggory asked me out yesterday."

Sirius's heart started thumping, his palms got sweaty and a deep blush started up his neck. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and he wouldn't meet Judith's eye; he started shifting his feet uncomfortably and bit his lip. He'd never felt so stupid and so embarrassed in his life. However, he didn't feel sheepish and upset, he started feeling angry at Judith as he thought it was her fault that he was feeling this way. He gritted his teeth and Judith cowered away at the angry face she was fixed with whenever Sirius finally made eye contact with her.

"You could have told me earlier."

"I was going to last night but I couldn't –"

"I thought we had something!" Sirius suddenly exploded. Judith was taken aback and tears started sparkling in her eyes at being yelled at by Sirius, whom she'd always been so compatible with.

"Sirius, all we ever do is fool around and I was getting tired of that so I figured if we were going nowhere then why not go somewhere with someone else?"

Sirius looked like he'd been smacked in the face. "So I mean nothing to you? I'm just some guy to pass your time?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!" Sirius roared. "I'm just Sirius Black. He who has no feelings and is absolutely useless."

"You're not use-"

"Just admit it. Everyone else thinks I am," Sirius spat. "But just to let you know, since we started this thing, I haven't done anything with any girl. I've kept all my time for you."

"That was two years ago," Judith said in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Sirius raged.

"Sirius, I-"

"Just – just forget it. Forget me and forget I ever told you anything," Sirius said, his voice taking a completely different, hurt tone. He turned on his heel and began to walk away but Judith grabbed onto his arm.

"Sirius – please," Judith whispered. Sirius turned his head back and Judith's breath caught in her throat as she saw tears in his eyes.

"Just forget it," Sirius repeated, barely audibly. He shook his arm out of Judith's grip and walked away from Judith.

Judith watched his retreating form and felt tears well up in her eyes as a lump rose in her throat. She staggered and had to lean against the wall for support. She slid down to the floor and covered her head with her arms as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Judith didn't know why she felt so bad. She thought she didn't feel anything for Sirius, that had been why she'd accepted Amos – that and he was a generally nice guy.

But Sirius was so much nicer.

"Judith?" Lily's soft voice reached Judith's ears but she didn't look up. "Are you okay?"

Judith sensed Lily crouch down and pry her arms away from her face. Lily's mouth fell open when she realised Judith was crying. And Judith never cried.

"What's wrong?" Lily said. Judith looked up at Lily's concerned face.

"S-Sirius," Judith choked. "H-he's gone."

"What?" another voice sharply said. It was only then Judith realised Remus was there.

"He told me everything and then I had to be so stupid and tell him that I'm going out with Amos Diggory," Judith sobbed and covered her face again.

"What? What did he tell you?" Lily asked, confused. She looked hopelessly up at Remus who had a stern expression on his face and was looking in the direction Sirius had gone.

"I'll tell you later," he muttered and frowned slightly as he turned his head to the other side, his sensitive hearing picking up many footsteps on other floors of the castle but couldn't find Sirius.

"Come on, Judith. I think you need bed," Lily soothed.

"No! I need to explain to Sirius that I'm… I can't – Amos…" Judith stuttered making absolutely no sense.

"Judith, you can't right now. Let's go to bed," Lily said, took Judith's hand and led her through the portrait hole.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure about this chapter so I'd really appreciate your thoughts on it. How did you think the fight between Sirius and Judith was? (That's the bit I'm unsure of :S)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D  
****LupinsGirl98 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"R-Remus Lupin?" Remus turned around and saw a very scared looking first year staring up at him with wide eyes as he stood with James, Sirius and Peter in the courtyard one lunch time two weeks into September.

"Yes?"

"Professor Slughorn w-wanted me to give y-you this," she stammered and held out a very formal looking envelope. Remus took it but didn't want to open it in front of the first year, who looked extremely flustered to be in the Marauders presence.

"Er – thanks," Remus said awkwardly. The girl's eyes travelled nervously to Sirius who was casually leaning against the wall and he winked at her. She flushed a deep scarlet, giggled then ran away.

"Aw, she was cute," Sirius mused. He refused to talk about the incident with Judith and every time Judith tried to talk to him, he completely blanked her. Since he'd confessed his feelings, he'd arrived back to the dormitory long after curfew on multiple occasions and when questioned about it the next morning, he'd boasted about everything he'd done. The same mornings, at least one girl was found crying in a broom cupboard or abandoned classroom.

"Seriously Padfoot, she's first year!" James said incredulously.

"I'd never do anything with a first year, Prongs. Even I have standards," Sirius replied.

"What's the letter Moony?" Peter asked.

"Probably the first party of Slughorn's," James said, eyeing the letter with disgust.

"You know, I'm offended we never get any. We're just as good as Moony," Sirius huffed. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Just open it Remus!" James exclaimed eagerly.

Remus ripped the envelope open and scanned the letter. _…would like to invite you to my formal party… Sunday evening… seven o'clock…bring a friend._

"Yep," Remus confirmed. "Just an invite."

"When is it?" Sirius asked.

"This Sunday at seven."

"Will you be going?" James questioned. Remus made a face.

"I'm not sure. The full moon is on Saturday."

"You'd be okay though? I mean you usually come back at six or seven in the evening after the full moon anyway," Peter said.

"Yeah but I'll be shattered," Remus reminded him.

"Remus!" a voice across the courtyard called, preventing James from saying something. Remus turned around and saw Lily walking towards him.

"Hi Lily," he smiled. She was holding a sheet of paper that looked a lot like his. "I see you got an invite too."

"Yeah," she sighed exasperatedly. "Are you going?"

"I'm – er – not sure yet," Remus said.

"Please come! I can't stand being alone at those awful things. You can't leave me!"

"But we're allowed to bring a friend."

"You didn't mention this Moony!" Sirius butted in and stepped up to Remus's side. Lily shot him a lethal look.

"Well I-I… I, um, was thinking of asking Sarah," Remus blushed. Sirius sighed and narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Hey, you're the one who blew us off the other night to go on rendezvous with Jessica, or whatever her name is," Remus shot back defensively.

"Her name was Molly actually… I think," Sirius said.

"No Padfoot, it's Jessica," James said from behind him. "She's in my Divination class."

Sirius frowned. "Then who's Molly? There was definitely a Molly."

"Isn't she the one who ambushed you in the Great Hall?" Peter said.

"No that's Jayne," Remus contributed to the conversation. "Molly's the one –"

"Okay guys, stop," Lily interrupted. She'd been watching the antics with a frown and annoyance bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She was still angry at Sirius for leaving Judith in the state he had and avoiding her since. Judith hadn't been eating and had been extremely quiet the last week which was very unlike her. Lily felt sorry for Amos who didn't know what was wrong with Judith and he thought it was something he'd done, even though he'd been told countless times it wasn't him.

"Sorry Lily," Remus muttered.

"It's alright. I think it's a great idea asking Sarah to go with you; I say go for it," she smiled just as the bell rang. "I have to go now but please come to the party. Come for me?"

"I don't know," Remus mumbled.

"Please, just try," Lily pleaded as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Evans!" James called after her. "Will you –"

"No Potter, I will not!" came Lily's icy reply.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus walked tentatively into the hospital wing in search of the Healer. He spotted her almost immediately tending to a third year boy whose Transfiguration lesson had obviously gone wrong due to the fact he had wings sprouting out of his back. Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled warmly at Remus.

"Mr Lupin! How are you?" she said.

"I'm good thanks. A little tired and beginning to get a bit sore but I'm okay," Remus answered.

"That's good," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Now what can I do you for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, my dear. Come into my office." She swept past him and he followed her up the hospital wing to her study. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to ask you something," Remus said. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything but by her smile, Remus guessed it was okay to carry on. "Professor Slughorn's party is on Sunday evening and I've been invited although the full moon is on Saturday. Would I be able to go to the party?"

Madam Pomfrey scrutinised him for a moment. She seemed to be in deep thought and she wrinkled her nose as if deciding something.

"What time is the party?" she finally asked.

"Seven o'clock," Remus said automatically.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey began. "You'll be yourself and you won't be in danger of lashing out at anyone so you could go although you will be very, very tired so it's really up to yourself."

Remus bit his lip. He didn't want to go for two reasons: One, he hated Slughorn's parties almost as much as he hated being a werewolf. Two, he would hardly be able to stand up because he'd be so tired. But he wanted to go for one reason: Sarah. This was his chance to ask her out and if he didn't do it now, he'd have to wait until the first Hogsmead weekend to have another excuse.

"I'd advise you not to go unless you have a really good excuse to persuade me otherwise," Madam Pomfrey's voice snapped Remus out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and she was giving him a knowing look. It was true; his one reason for going was putting up a pretty good fight against his two reasons for not going.

"Would it be wise for me to go?" Remus asked. He didn't want to be a bore for Sarah if he did end up going with her.

"I don't think it is and I know you don't think it is which is why there must be a special reason you're even asking me," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Just then there was a knock at her door and it opened to reveal two second years stuck back-to-back making them look a lot like Janus; Remus supressed a laugh.

"Madam Pomfrey," one of them said desperately.

"We need help!" the other one said.

"Holy Hippogriffs, what have you done?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed then bustled out of her office, dragging the second years with her. Remus realised that his conversation with Madam Pomfrey was done and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner with the Healer's words imprinted in his mind.

* * *

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough!" Sarah uncharacteristically exclaimed.

Lily's and Alice's heads shot up at the sudden outburst. Judith was pushing her food around on her plate and winced as if Sarah's loud voice had cut her. Judith looked paler than Lily had ever seen her and her hair, which usually hung stylishly around her shoulders, was pulled up into a messy bun. These days, Judith often looked like this and had dark rings under bloodshot eyes.

Sarah threw her fork down on her plate and turned to look at Judith with a frustrated demeanour.

"What?" Judith said weakly.

"_What_?" Sarah scoffed. "I'll tell you what. We've sat here for almost a week watching you play around with your food and not sleeping. I hear you every night crying behind your curtains and see you every day staring out the window in class. You've always been into how you look and for as long as I can remember, you've never left the dormitory without make-up and all of a sudden you just don't care anymore? You've changed into a completely different person over the last six days; now, for the last time, what in Merlin's name _is wrong with you_?"

Lily's fork had gone limp in her hand and Alice's mouth had dropped to the floor as they watched Sarah's rant. Judith, however, merely blinked and sighed once Sarah had finished. Remus never had told Lily what Sirius had told Judith the night they found her crying outside the portrait hole.

Judith set her fork down and stared at her plate as the four girls sat in silence. Lily, Alice and Sarah were exchanging awkward silent glances. Judith suddenly looked up and her eyes welled with tears as she stared over Lily's head. Lily didn't know what she was looking at until she followed Judith's gaze. Behind her, Sirius Black was in a _very _tight embrace with some, no doubt meaningless, Ravenclaw. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back to Judith to see if she would finally figure out what was wrong with her but the dark haired witch had fled down the Great Hall with tears tumbling down her cheeks and her head staring down at the ground.

And just like that, everything clicked in Lily's head; why Judith had wanted to talk to Sirius when Lily and Remus found her crying; why she'd been trying to get Sirius's attention for the past week; why Judith paled even further whenever Lily went on ranting about she'd found Sirius in _another_ broom cupboard with _another_ girl during her prefect duties.

Judith liked Sirius. She liked him a lot… but why was _she_ the one crying the previous week?

Lily knew before then it was obviously something to do with Sirius because Judith had left the common room with him and she was crying about him when Lily found her. But according to Alice, Sirius had approached Judith.

And then something else clicked.

Judith had been asked out by Amos Diggory the day before the incident and she'd wanted to tell Sirius but hadn't found the time (or so she said). But Alice said Sirius took Judith out of the common room last Friday. Judith had been trying to talk to Sirius for days after that but he'd always avoided her or blanked her when she went over to him, which would then mean he was either embarrassed or angry… or both…

"Merlin's beard," Lily muttered as the realisation came crashing down on her.

"What?" Alice asked after swallowing a carrot.

"Sirius likes Judith!"

"WHAT?" Sarah sprayed bits of potato out of her mouth as her eyes widened and people near them turned to look in their direction. Lily silently cursed herself for saying the piece of information around Sarah. That would mean by the next day, the news would surely be around the school.

"Say it, don't spray it," Alice said huffily, shooting a glare in Sarah's direction and wiping a piece of food off her shoulder before turning back to Lily. "What?"

"Not here," Lily murmured, aware of all the ears now listening into their conversation. "Somewhere quieter."

After a rushed exit from the Great Hall and an annoying encounter with Peeves, Lily, Sarah and Alice found an empty classroom and rushed inside it, making sure to close the door tight behind them. Lily hurriedly told a very eager Alice and Sarah about her revelation.

"It all makes sense!" she concluded after she'd finished. Alice and Sarah were gawking at Lily with impressed expressions.

"Merlin's beard, Lils. How did you ever think of that?" Sarah said.

"That doesn't matter," Alice said quickly to prevent Lily from going over her whole theory again. "What matters is that we now know what's wrong with Judith and we can help her."

"Right, and –"

"Em, guys? What are you doing in here?" a quavering voice said from the doorway.

Lily, Alice and Sarah all whipped around and saw Judith's head poking round the door. Her eyes were read and blotchy and her voice was very thick. Lily couldn't help the huge feeling of sympathy swelling in her chest as she stared at her friend who looked so vulnerable. From the look on Judith's face, Lily guessed that Sarah and Alice were sharing similar feelings.

Judith edged completely into the room and walked toward her friends.

"We – er – we were just, um, discussing…" Alice said lamely, searching for something to discuss and, unfortunately for them, James and Remus walked past the door at that moment, "… Potter!"

Judith frowned. "Potter?"

"Yes, he – er – he… asked Lily out again," Sarah said.

"But that always happens, why were you discussing it?" Judith asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"W-well we were talking about –er – Remus too!" Lily said. Alice and Sarah nodded.

"Remus?"

"Yeah, Remus. Sarah… Sarah asked him to Slughorn's party you see," Lily improvised.

"What?" Judith exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Yes, what?" Sarah said loudly, her cheeks reddening. Lily shot her a pointed look. "Um… I mean, yes. Yes I did." Sarah glared at Lily.

"When?" Judith said.

"E-earlier on, right Sarah?" Alice said for Sarah.

"Right, earlier on, at… em… lunch," Sarah said, her voice trailing off.

"Really? Sarah, that's great," Judith smiled and hugged Sarah.

"Thanks," Sarah said quietly and glowered at Lily and Alice.

The girls stood in silence for a few minutes. Lily noted that it was probably the most awkward silence she'd been a part of in a _long _time… and that included dinner with Petunia and Vernon.

"So what were you guys really doing in here?" Judith suddenly spoke.

Lily thought about denying they were in the room for any other reason but after looking at Judith's vulnerable and dishevelled form, she couldn't bring herself to lie to her friend. Curse Judith for not being a pushover.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" Judith voice shook.

Lily looked at Alice and Sarah who were looking straight back at her. _I guess I'll be the one talking then. _Lily thought dryly.

"We're just worried about you Judith," Lily said tentatively. Judith looked down at the ground. "We think we know what's wrong though."

Judith's head shot up and she stared at Lily. A tear trickled down her cheek and she sniffed quietly. She let out a shaky breath.

"You probably think I'm pathetic. Falling for Sirius…" Judith cried.

"Judith, no! We don't think you're pathetic, not at all," Alice rushed to reassure her.

"You can't help who you have feelings for," Sarah agreed. Judith looked at her friends with gratefulness and teary eyes.

She turned to Lily. "Even if he's a Marauder?"

Lily gave Judith a small smile and giggled slightly. "Even if he's a Marauder."

"You guys are the best," Judith sniffed as she burst into tears and her best friends moved in to hug her.

As Lily clung on to Judith, she could only think one thing. _Dammit. Remus really will have to ask Sarah out now._

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? This one was quite hard to write, I'm not a fan of it :S**_  
_

**I want to say an absolutely _huge _THANK YOU to Loads of Randomness! Your reviews are what gave the motivation to get writing and they're so lovely, they made my day and I got asked what I was smiling at when I read them. Thank you so, so much!**

**By the way, I posted a oneshot on Teddy Lupin and I haven't got any reviews on it yet *_hint hint_* hehe :P**

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys!  
LupinsGirl98 xx  
**

**P.S. daughterofposiedon98, my Janus simile is for you ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are the effects of Amortentia?" Lily asked Remus quietly as they sat together in the library finishing homework on Friday night.

Remus looked and frowned at Lily. "You're not seriously asking me that?"

Lily just shrugged and put on a blank expression. In truth, she really only wanted to strike up a conversation so she could persuade him to ask Sarah to Slughorn's party.

"It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker." Remus said, rubbing his eyes. It was the day before the full moon and Remus was starting to feel the familiar feelings. The dull, constant pounding in the back of his skull and the soreness at the back of his eye sockets; the sleepless nights and short temper.

"Oh, right," Lily laughed falsely and Remus raised one eyebrow, knowing that she was up to something.

They went back to working in silence for a minute or two, Remus scribbling down how to transform a mouse into a pincushion whilst Lily bit her lip and twirled her quill between her thumb and forefinger.

"And, um, how do you know it's Amortentia?"

"It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding them of the things they find most attractive."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Lily lied. Of course Remus knew she was lying; Lily was the best in the class at Potions. "So – er – what do you smell?"

Remus, who was in no mood to talk, felt his temper rising to the surface and the pounding in his head became more apparent. He sighed.

"Lily, is there a reason you're talking to me?"

Lily faked a look of shock. "No, no; no reason, I was simply just –"

"Lily, I'm not exactly in the mood. What is it you want?" Remus snapped. Lily looked slightly taken aback and hurt by the tone that Remus spoke to her. Remus rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Sorry, it's just that –"

"No, it's okay… honestly," Lily added when she saw the sceptical look on Remus's face.

"What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, em, it doesn't matter…"

"Lily, it's okay. I'm not going to kill you," Remus said, the ghost of a smile of his lips.

"W-well," Lily began. "I kind of need you to ask Sarah to Slughorn's party –"

"What?" Remus exclaimed a little too loudly, earning himself a death glare from Madam Pince, the librarian. "What?" he whispered.

"Well, I kind of told Judith that Sarah asked you –"

"But she di-"

"I know she didn't! But we didn't want Judith to know that we were talking about her and –"

"I thought she was acting normally again?"

"We had to tell her we were talking about her eventually –"

"Lily!"

"What?"

"So there was absolutely no reason why you should have told Judith that Sarah asked me to the party?"

"Well…"

"Lily…" Remus groaned.

"But you said yourself you wanted to ask her anyway –"

"Yes but I still don't know if I'm going or not!"

"You _have_ to go!"

"Lily," Remus lowered his voice after getting another glare from Madam Pince, "the full moon is tomorrow night."

"Yes, but the party is on Sunday –"

"And I'll be dead on my feet by then."

"Just sleep all day."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Remus!" Lily pleaded. "Please?"

Remus took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, rubbing his sore eyes as he did so. This conversation was not helping his headache at all. He so badly wanted to ask Sarah although he didn't know where the relationship would lead to. Damn Lily for forcing it out of him that he liked Sarah; he knew it would only lead to bad things.

Remus sighed, his head lolling back. "Fine…"

"Yes! Thank you, you've n-"

"Get out! The pair of you; get out!" Madam Pince hissed, brandishing a book in Remus and Lily's faces and shooing them out of the library.

* * *

"I'm tired," Sirius groaned, traipsing into the common room after a very exhausting and vicious Quidditch practise.

Much to Sirius's annoyance, James came bounding over the threshold after him. Of course, James would be in good spirits considering he was the captain of the team but that didn't mean Sirius was any less close to breaking James's nose.

"Really good practise team, meet again this time next week!" James said brightly.

"Yeah, if we're still alive tomorrow…" Bill Cooper, a fifth year Chaser, grumbled as the group disappeared to their respective dorms.

"Hey guys! How was practise?" Sirius was very, very relieved to hear Remus's voice, meaning he wouldn't have to listen a moment longer to James's endless list of tactics any longer.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms dramatically around his friend in a hug. "You're my saviour!"

Remus frowned and looked at Sirius's head resting on his shoulder as if he was crazy. "Er – right."

"Practise was amazing!" James beamed.

"Where's Wormtail? I thought he went out to watch you?" Remus asked, pushing Sirius away from him and picking up his books which he had dropped after being ambushed by Sirius.

"Yeah, he went off to the kitchens," James said.

"Remus? Sarah's sitting over there," it was only then did Sirius and James notice Lily standing behind Remus. Remus blushed and Sirius's eyes widened in excitement.

"Are you finally asking her out?" Sirius said a little too loudly and was met with a fierce "Shh!" from Remus.

"I-I don't –"

"Yes, he is," Lily said firmly, cutting across Remus's stutters and pulling him with her over to the table where Sarah was sitting by herself reading a book. Lily sat down in the seat opposite her and looked pointedly at Remus who closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sarah… d'you, er, want to go to S-Slughorn's party with me?" Remus said and Lily smiled reassuringly.

Sarah looked up at him as he talked and she felt a blush spread over her cheeks. She smiled widely after he finished speaking and didn't realise that she looked like an idiot and hadn't even given him an answer. Lily cleared her throat loudly and Sarah got pulled out of her reverie.

"Er – sorry, Remus. I'd love to go with you," she said and Remus grinned broadly.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "I'll meet you here at a quarter to seven on Sunday night?"

"It's a date," Sarah smiled, then realised what she'd said and backtracked. "I mean, er, not like an a-actual –"

"It's cool," Remus laughed. "It's a date."

He flashed her one last smile then turned around and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories with James and Sirius bounding after him, grinning like maniacs.

"Remus has a girlfriend, Remus has a girlfriend," Sirius teased as soon as the door to the Marauders dorm was closed.

"How did you do that?" James said, looking at Remus very much in awe. "I mean you just went up and just… talked?"

"Remus and Sarah sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sirius continued.

Remus gave James a small smile. "Simplicity is effective, Prongs. Plus, I don't go on about how 'I had my first broom when I was three'."

James glared at Remus. "I was two actually."

"My point exactly." Remus laughed.

"MOONY'S GETTIN' MARRIED IN THE MORNIN', DING DONG THE BELLS ARE GONNA CHIME!"

"SIRIUS!" James and Remus hollered together, making Sirius stop halfway through his dance. He had his arms thrown up in the air dramatically and one foot lifted off the ground as if he was taking an over-exaggerated step.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

* * *

"Is Judith here?" Sarah said after bursting into her dormitory with Lily and finding Alice lying on her bed reading a book.

"No, she went downstairs to shower after practise," Alice answered then eyed Sarah suspiciously. "Why?"

"Remus just asked me to Slughorn's party!" Sarah exclaimed running and jumping onto Alice's bed.

Alice gasped and squealed. "Seriously? Oh that's so exciting!"

"I know!" Sarah beamed, flopping down on the bed.

"It's great. Over five years of obsessing and she _finally _gets the guy," Lily laughed and sat down on her bed beside Alice's.

"I'm so happy for you, Sarah," Alice smiled at Sarah.

"Thanks, chick," Sarah said, sitting up to face Lily. "Now all we need is for Lily to get a date."

Lily suddenly blushed. "Guys, c'mon, I don't need a date."

"Yes you do! I have one, Judith has one and now Sarah has one too," Alice said.

"Who do you want to take? I'm pretty sure I'll know them," Sarah continued.

"I don't like anyone," Lily insisted.

"Sure, you don't like anyone but that doesn't mean you don't want to go with anyone," Alice pointed out and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern but I'm honestly fine going by myself," Lily said.

"Come on Lils!" Sarah pleaded. "You don't want to be, like… the fourth wheel, do you?"

"I don't really mind, besides I'll have friends. Remus is going to be there, so I'll just hang out with him," Lily replied, completely forgetting Remus now had a date.

"Er, Lily, he literally _just_ asked me to go," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Lily gaped at her. "You stole my Remus!"

Sarah and Alice laughed at the look on Lily's face.

"W-well Marlene will be there, the prefects always get invited."

"I heard this morning that Callum Fletcher asked her to go." Sarah informed Lily.

"Really? Marlene and Callum? I didn't think she was his type to be honest," Lily said.

"Well, I'm sure you could stay with Judith," Alice said, lowering her voice and checking the door to make sure Judith hadn't come into the room unnoticed. "She won't really be into it and Sarah said earlier that some girl asked Sirius to go."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really? I guess I'll just stay with her and Amos then."

Just then, the door clicked and Judith walked in with her hair in a towel-turban and wearing sweats with a large jumper which most likely was a hand-me-down from her older brother. She dumped her Quidditch robes on her bed and adjusted her turban then looked up and saw three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Hey guys," she smiled weakly. "What are you talking about?"

"We were just discussing how Sarah stole Lily's Remus," Alice improvised smoothly and Judith let out a quiet chuckle.

"Poor boy. He has friends like his and then he has to hang out with us now too," Judith joked and Alice laughed. Lily and Sarah, however, were feigning shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about Parker," Lily said sarcastically.

"Nor do I, we're all perfectly normal," Sarah agreed.

"There must be something seriously wrong with your brain if you think that," Judith replied with raised eyebrows.

The four girls laughed. Judith hopped onto Lily's bed and soon they had a completely random conversation going on. They spent the rest of the night discussing outfits for the party and dissing Potter and Black. They went to bed in the wee hours of the morning with smiles on their faces after having a proper catch-up for the first time that year and feeling more at home than ever before.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you like this one, I wanted to focus more on Remus/Sarah. Let me know what you think!**

**Just thought I should let you know that I won't be updating for while because I'm going to be pretty busy this coming week and I won't have any time to write... plus I have absolutely no motivation whatsoever and no idea what to put in the next chapter. I'm thinking Slughorn's party? I dunno.**

**Please comment. Any suggestions and/or ideas are 100% welcome. Thanks!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Looking sharp, Moony," Sirius commented as him and James came walking into the dormitory.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, Sarah's a lucky girl," James said, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

Remus stood in front of the only mirror in the dorm (which, incidentally, had a massive crack in the middle due to an 'experiment' of Sirius's in their third year) the night of Slughorn's party. He was dressed in a black suit with an open necked white shirt and black patent shoes. He had a light blue tissue in his top pocket to match the colour of Sarah's eyes. Remus had put in a lot of effort for Sarah and he was happy with his spotless suit and shiny shoes but he just wished he could get rid of the huge bags under his eyes, the constant pull of sleep and the new cut under his lip from the night before.

"Let's hope she thinks so," Remus said quietly, staring at his own pale-faced reflection.

"'Course she will!" James exclaimed, throwing himself onto his bed and taking out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he mumbled, tapping it.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked, helping himself to Remus's supply of chocolate frogs.

"In the bathroom," Remus answered. "Why are you looking at the map Prongs?"

"Oh, er, no reason…" James trailed off.

Remus turned around and narrowed his eyes at James and Sirius who wore matching outfits of dark denim jeans, black t-shirts and black converse. They were hiding something…

"What are you two up to?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Merlin's beard, I thought you were smart! I think it's pretty obvious. I'm eating your chocolate and James is looking at the wonderful map," Sirius said.

"Ha bloody ha," Remus said sarcastically. "You know what I mean."

"I do, my friend, and the answer is: nothing!"

"I thought Christine asked you to go tonight?"

"She did but then she caught me with another girl yesterday," Sirius shrugged.

"You're up to something," Remus said, narrowing his eyes again.

"You have such little faith Moony!" James said, finally looking up from the map. "Just go and enjoy yourself and don't worry about us."

"It's not you I'm worrying about…"

"It's twenty to seven," Sirius said, ignoring Remus's comment, "go down to the common room and wait for Allen."

"Is it impossible for you to call any of Lily's friends by their first names?" Remus asked Sirius exasperatedly.

"Yep. I have first-name-phobia," Sirius said, swallowing a chocolate. Remus merely rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go now. Don't do anything stupid and I'll see you guys later," Remus said.

"Goodbye Moony. We'll miss you terribly," James pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"I'm sure you will, and Padfoot…"

"Yes?"

"Don't eat all of my chocolate."

Sirius grinned evilly. "Can't promise anything."

Remus glared at him as he walked past Peter, who had just come into the room, and out the door of the dorm.

"Bye Moony!" James called.

"We love you!" Sirius teased.

"Don't be back too late!"

"Use protection!"

"Treat her with respect!"

Their cat-calls were put to an end when Remus stuck his head round the doorpost and gave them all a dangerous look. "Shut up."

With that, Remus extracted himself from the room completely and hurried down the stairs. Behind him, he could hear Sirius's and James's teases and Peter's laughter carrying down the stairwell.

* * *

Lily, Alice, Sarah and Judith stood side by side, silently looking at their reflections in a mirror. Lily wore a floor-length emerald halter dress which went in at the waist and outlined her hour-glass figure with black strappy heels; her hair was pulled up into a side bun with a strand hanging over her face. She had silver earrings and a silver necklace with an emerald pendant. Alice was wearing a red satin, knee-length, strapless dress that went straight down. Her hair was spiked up as usual and she had no jewellery on except for a cream corsage on her wrist; she wore simple flat black hi top converse because she knew she would fall if she wore heels. Judith wore a little black dress that clung to her body, showing off her flat stomach and exaggerating her toned legs; it showed off no cleavage and it had long, lacy sleeves. Lily said some famous Muggle called Kim Kardashian wore dresses like that all the time. Judith wore bright red lipstick that matched bright red killer heels and her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Sarah had an ankle-length light blue strapless dress that matched her eyes perfectly; the top half of the dress was a corset that outlined her torso and the bottom half poofed out into a ballet skirt with netting underneath. She had straightened her hair so that it reached far down her back; on her feet, she had small, delicate, white shoes and a white corsage on her wrist to match. She had blue studs in her ears, a short blue necklace and a blue ribbon in her hair. Lily had also said she looked a lot like a fictional Muggle princess called Cinderella.

"I think it's safe to say we all look beautiful," Lily whispered.

And they did. Especially with their light coatings of make-up, exaggerating one facial feature. Alice's and Sarah's exaggerated their eyes whilst Lily's and Judith's exaggerated their lips.

"Merlin, look at the time!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, the clock on the wall telling her it was five to seven.

"We're going to be late!" Lily gasped.

"Calm down guys, we'll get there on time. We'll just be late meeting our dates," Judith said.

"Even so, we'd better go. Come on girls," Alice beamed and set off out the door first with Judith and Lily following her. Just before she left, Lily turned back to look at Sarah.

"You coming Sarah? Remus will be waiting," she winked.

"I know Lils, I'm right behind you," Sarah answered. Lily smiled at her then followed the others out the door.

In truth, Sarah's heart was pounding a mile a minute and her hands were getting clammy. She felt herself fiddling with her hair and her breath picked up as she thought of what was about to happen. This was the night she'd been waiting for for five years. This was her first date with none other than Remus Lupin and what's even better is that he had asked her; she didn't have to make the first move. The thought made a broad grin spread across her face but then she remembered it was _Remus_ and her breathing picked up again and her heart race increased.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _This is it, Sarah. You've finally got him and you're _not _going to stand him up on your first date because then you'd be really stupid… Merlin, I'm so nervous I'm talking to myself! Anyway, focus… Remus is downstairs waiting for you. You look lovely and you've looked forward to this day for ages now. This is it._

And with that, Sarah opened her eyes, took one last deep breath and started her descent down the stairs to the common room.

* * *

"Wow, Lily! You look amazing!" Remus greeted Lily as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you. You look pretty fine yourself," Lily beamed as Remus planted a friendly kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug.

"All of you girls do," Remus said, looking at Alice and Judith. "Where's Sarah?"

"She was still in the dorm when we left," Lily said with a slight frown.

"Is she okay?" Remus worried.

"I think so. She's just nervous," Lily smiled.

Remus chuckled. "Well, she's got no need… to be…" Remus suddenly trailed off and stared over Lily's shoulder with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Lily turned around and saw Sarah coming down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Her eyes were cast downwards and her left hand was holding loosely onto the banister while her right hand was fiddling nervously with her hair. She was seemingly unaware of all the people nearest the stairs gazing up at her in awe.

"Wow," Remus whispered.

Lily turned around to look at him and for all she knew, he'd never had that unfortunate encounter with Fenrir Greyback twelve years ago. He looked positively gorgeous in his black suit and his open-necked shirt suited his personality perfectly.

Sarah looked up and spotted Remus immediately. He had a small smile on his lips and his hands were in his pockets casually. Maybe it was the way his hair was sitting or the way light was practically radiating from him but Sarah thought he looked the best she'd ever seen him.

Remus made his way away from a grinning Lily and through the small group of people until he was at the bottom of the stairs as Sarah steadily approached him. She wasn't looking anywhere but into his beautiful blue eyes and he wasn't looking anywhere but into hers.

Sarah reached the bottom of the staircase and stood directly in front of Remus. They were barely inches apart and only then did she notice a cut below his lip that was slightly swollen but even with that, he was still the most gorgeous boy in the castle. _Or in the world _she thought but then contradicted herself. _Actually, there's still that Muggle Prince Larry or whatever his name is…_

"Sarah," Remus said quietly, pulling her out of her thoughts, "you look… I don't know. Beautiful doesn't even cover it."

Sarah felt her cheeks burn and a broad grin spread across her cheeks. "Thank you. You look quite handsome as well."

Remus's lips tugged up into a half smile. He lifted a hand from his pocket and took hold of Sarah's hand that was fiddling with her hair and brought it down to her side. She expected him to let go of her hand but he didn't and as he took a small step closer to her, her breath caught in her throat. He brought his other hand up to rest on the back of her neck and her heart pounded against her ribcage.

"I want to try something. I've wanted to for a long time," Remus whispered.

And then he kissed her.

It was everything Sarah expected it to be and more. She thought his lips were soft and he thought hers tasted like ripe strawberries on a summers day; she thought his hands were the smoothest thing she'd ever felt and he thought her eyes were the beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Reluctantly, Remus pulled away; he and Sarah stood in silence for a minute and the rest of the world carried on around them. Remus brought his hand down and stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb before lowering his arm and letting it fall by his side. Sarah stared into his eyes and her mind was in a state of giddiness as she processed what had just happened.

_Remus. Lupin. Just. Kissed. Me. Not anyone else… ME!_

Remus gave Sarah an amused smiled as if he was reading her thoughts and then held out his arm towards her.

"Shall we go?" he said gallantly.

Sarah smiled. "We shall."

She rested her hand on his bicep and tried to keep her eyes from widening and her mouth from hanging open as she felt how much muscle there was.

"You don't play Quidditch, do you?" she asked as they walked through the corridors to Slughorn's party.

"No. Why do you ask?" Remus replied.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "No reason." She said. _It's just you're extremely fit for someone who doesn't, _she thought.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! :D sorry for the long gap between updates but I've been so busy since last Tuesday! I don't think I've ever been this tired. **

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I thought out the whole party and decided it was too long so I split it in two. What did you think of the girls' dresses? It seriously took me for ages to get them right and, if anybody like myself thought they sounded quite familiar, Lily's is similar to what Pippa Middleton wore to the Royal Wedding evening do, Judith's is like the little black dresses Kim Kardashian wears all the time, Alice's is slightly like what Hermione wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding and Sarah's is like what Rachel in Glee wore to the prom in season 2. I didn't realise I was describing the dresses like those though until my sister read the descriptions and told me... isn't that weird? :P**

**I have another thing that came into my head the other day that I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. Have any of you read the Vampire Diaries? If you have, d'you know the way Damon and Stefan 'hate each other' but when Damon thinks he's about to die, he uses all the strength he can muster to "send a message to the one person who means the most to him" and then he sends Stefan a message? So even though they dislike each other, they're still brothers in the end and have each others backs, right? Well, i was thinking the relationship between Sirius and Regulus would be like that? Anyone else think the same? I dunno, it was just a completely random, out-of-the-blue thought xD**

**Annyyywwwaaayyysss I apologise hugely for this essay of an author's note and I thank anyone who had actually read it until the end :L**

**Thanks guys! Please review :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily, in short, was incredibly bored. It was very different not having any of her friends to talk to, especially Alice and Remus. She'd put in so much effort to look good in the hope someone would ask her to dance but as far as she could see, everyone – _everyone _– had a date. She watched all the couples bitterly from the side-lines, her own memories dancing around her head.

There was that time last year when the fit Ravenclaw the year above her had asked her to dance and the year before that she had her first firewhiskey then there was the end-of-year ball last year which only her and Remus had been invited to; they were both feeling pretty depressed so they had gotten slightly tipsy (well, maybe a bit more than slightly) and hadn't left the dance floor all night long. Albeit, her feet were sore for about the next week and her hangover had lasted at least two days.

_Those were the good old days, _Lily mused and let out a sigh. So far, Alice and Frank had danced for a while and then they sat down and were now talking animatedly, Sarah and Remus hadn't left the dance floor all night and Judith had been reluctant to leave Lily at the start but now she was dancing awkwardly as Amos whispered sweet nothings into her ear even though Lily could see Judith's heart wasn't into the party at all. The only thing that had kept Lily from running out of the party altogether was the couple of stolen kisses she had spotted between Sarah and Remus which no doubt made her smile. They really were perfect for each other.

Lily was about to die of boredom when all of a sudden all the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness and the music stopped abruptly. There were a few screams coming throughout the room from scared girls and panicked voices were getting louder and louder as people searched for their friends or dates. Lily had never been afraid of the dark per se but she had never exactly been a fan of the unknown that lingered within it. She felt her heartbeat pick up slightly as she grabbed her wand and held it tightly within her hand. It seemed that everything had gone completely wrong and something serious was happening… and then –

"Woohooo!" Lily felt wind rush pass her as two bodies flew over her head, their cloaks billowing behind them.

"I thought you said there was a party Slugs?" one horribly familiar voice said smugly from up above. Lily gritted her teeth.

Then, two golden wand lights appeared in mid-air and neat, swirly writing came from one of them as the other started drawing pictures. The writing said: _We bring to you The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (but really just Padfoot and Prongs right now)_, and then the drawings were of a hoof print, a smaller paw print, a larger paw print and a… block of cheese? Then just as suddenly as it had happened, there was a flick of a wand and the writing disappeared just as all the lights in the room came back on, almost blinding Lily after she'd grown accustomed to the dark.

The light revealed two pranksters, who just so happened to be hovering over Remus, on broomsticks in mid-air with long black cloaks, dark jeans, black t-shirts and black shoes. They sat in identical positions on their brooms with their arms spread out wide and large grins plastered across their faces.

The whole room was quiet, taking in what had just happened. It was so quiet, you'd have been able to hear a pin drop. And then the snarky tone Remus's voice rang out through the classroom.

"I knew you were up to something."

Lily couldn't help herself. She let out a laugh along with the rest of the room when she looked at Remus who was looking up at James and Sirius with a tired yet bemused expression on his face. Sarah, who was holding Remus's hand, let go of it and clapped at the Marauders as she laughed. The whole room soon joined in and even Lily gave a small clap.

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned like madmen when they heard the applause and lowered themselves down to the ground, bowing at everyone whilst doing so. This was the part when Lily stopped clapping and rolled her eyes at their conceitedness. When their feet touched the floor, Slughorn came bounding up to them with a wide grin on his face, even though his precious party had just been gate-crashed.

"Brilliant! Simply marvellous!" Slughorn praised, shaking James and Sirius's hands with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, sir. We worked hard on it," Sirius said proudly.

"I can tell you did. From now on you'll both receive invites to all of my parties!" Slughorn beamed and James looked triumphant while Sirius turned around to face Remus.

"You see Moony? I told you we were just as good as you!" Sirius gloated.

Remus laughed. "I never said you weren't Sirius."

After that, the party pretty much went back to normal. A whole crowd of girls formed around James and Sirius and they all listened intently as the boys retold their tale. Remus rolled his eyes then guided Sarah out of the room. What they were doing? Well… Lily didn't really want to know.

Lily turned her back on the party and faced the refreshment table. She picked up an odd looking food, decided it looked a little _too _odd looking and then threw it into the nearest bin. She went to pick up a bottle of firewhiskey and then she regretfully remembered that she had classes the next morning and she averted her hand and picked up a bottle of butterbeer instead. She took a swig then turned around and almost bumped straight into James. She frowned at him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Oh nothing, just a firewhiskey," he said and leaned across Lily to get a bottle. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You have classes tomorrow," she reminded him coolly.

James shrugged. "Who says I'll be attending them?"

"I could put you in detention for just saying that to me, you know?" Lily said to him, wrinkling her nose as he took a gulp of his drink.

"You'd never. I'd just get Remus to get me out of them," James shrugged again and took another sip.

"Remus isn't for being used, you know. He's an actual human being and he deserves to be treated with respect considering everything he's been through. It's not fair the way you treat him and you only keep him in your group just because you feel sorry for him," Lily ranted, her finger hitting James's chest and pushing him further away from her with each word. James's face wore as much expression as a stone.

"You know what isn't fair? The way you just assumed that's why we have Remus around and the way you just assumed we don't appreciate him. Sure, he's a good scapegoat and sure he's mostly the brains behind the pranks but you have absolutely no idea what Sirius, Peter and I have done for him. He's our _friend_, Evans. _That's_ why we keep him around." James told her icily, took another swig of his firewhiskey then shot her a glare and walked away.

* * *

Sirius watched James jealously as the former walked away with all the girls which had originally been fawning over Sirius. He took a sip of his butterbeer and looked around the dance floor. He couldn't see Remus anywhere, James was surrounded by girls and Peter had opted to sleep instead of gate-crash so because of these reasons, Sirius was standing alone. A fifth year girl glanced at Sirius as she walked past him. As a natural reflex, Sirius winked at her which he soon found out was a bad idea. The girl blushed and glanced behind her; Sirius followed her gaze and saw and angry boy storming toward them. Although the guy was a year below Sirius and slightly smaller, that didn't make him any less intimidating. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and steered her away from Sirius whom he gave a dirty look.

"Stay away from her, man whore," the guy spat. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Merlin, get off your high hippogriff," Sirius retorted.

"I'm on no high hippogriff, Black," the guy argued. "I just know how to treat my girls and actually express feelings. Of course, you wouldn't know what they are."

Sirius snapped. The regret and anger and embarrassment over the last few days that had been sitting at the bottom of his stomach suddenly rose to the surface. He lunged at the guy and punched him across the cheek.

"You know _nothing _about me," Sirius hissed.

The guy sneered. "Sure I do. You're Sirius Black; your family hates you, you're a Beater on the Quidditch team, the most popular guy in school and you know it."

Sirius pushed the guy backwards into a crowd of people and when the fifth year went to punch Sirius, Sirius dodged and retaliated with a punch to the guy's nose. The guy punched Sirius across the cheek and Sirius could immediately feel it swelling. Sirius went to punch the fifth year but the guy avoided Sirius's fist and pulled his arm back, ready to hit Sirius again whenever the guy's girlfriend put her hand on his arm and Remus came out of nowhere and pulled the fifth year away from Sirius while Sirius felt someone's arm across his chest, not letting him get any closer to the fifth year. James came in between them with his arms spread out, one hand resting on Sirius's chest and the other resting on the fifth year's.

"Guys, cut it out!" James exclaimed and looked accusingly at Sirius. Sirius didn't care though and he didn't care that the majority of the room were now crowded round and watching the brawl. All that mattered was that the stuck-up fifth year knew his facts.

"You know what?" Sirius said angrily, narrowing his eyes at the guy. "The next time you pick a fight with someone, figure out their story before you judge them. That way you won't make a fool of yourself."

"Sirius, come on," a familiar, quiet voice said in Sirius's left ear. Sirius shot the fifth year one last glare before giving in to the tugging on his arm, turning around and walking away from the party, leaving the fifth year, James and Remus staring after him.

The wonderfully familiar, beautiful person who was leading Sirius away from the party never let go of his hand and he wasn't protesting. His mind was in a frenzy and it was buzzing too much to actually concentrate on anything. He didn't know where he was being taken or who was taking him. But it was okay. It was okay because for the first time in a while, he felt safe. Not the type of safeness you feel when you know you're in a safe a place and there's a slim chance of getting hurt but the kind of safe where you know no matter what you go through or no matter what happens that you'll be okay because this person is there right beside you.

Sirius didn't come to his senses until he realised he had come to a stop and was standing in an empty classroom and the person was standing right in front of him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius suddenly felt his tears burning his cheeks and he lifted his head to look at the person in front of him. Usually, he wouldn't be seen dead crying but here it was completely fine because this person was his everything. With them, he shared his smiles, his tears, his laughs and his frowns. With her, there were no secrets.

"Judith," he whispered.

"Oh Sirius," she repeated and he could see the sympathy deep in her brown eyes. She reached up and hugged him tightly around his neck whilst he hugged her back around her waist. He cried into her shoulder and he could feel her planting comforting kisses on the crook of his neck.

"Please don't leave me," he breathed over and over again.

"I won't. I promise, I'll never ever let you go," Judith promised firmly.

"I love you, Judith. I love you so much," Sirius told her when he finally pulled away from her. He gazed into her bottomless eyes.

Every single depressing and unwanted thought that had been swimming around Judith's head for two weeks had completely flown out the window. They were all replaced with Sirius. Nothing but Sirius.

"I love you too, Sirius," Judith replied softly.

She brought her hand down to rest it on Sirius's cheek; she gently touched his lips and he pulled her closer to him and slowly brought his lips down to meet hers.

Judith had kissed Sirius, and then some, many, many times before but none of those times ever came the remotest bit close to what this kiss was like. It was like a summer's day when you're a little kid. You get up in the morning and a feeling of joy gushes over you as you see the sun shining through your bedroom window. You know you have all day long to go out and play with your friends but every time you do, your mum always has to come out and ruin your fun later on by telling you that you need to come inside and go to bed. And as much as you don't want it to, that day always has to end. Just like this kiss. It has to come to an end but when that summer's day does end, you can reflect over it when you're lying in bed and have no regrets over it whatsoever.

* * *

**AN: Whoo! Two in one day! So the party was in this chapter. What'd you think? Let me know please and thanks so much to the responses I got to the last chapter. Two reviews and two new followers in one day! Thanks guys! :D and to Loads ot Randomness, you seriously make me laugh :L and I'm really glad I made you laugh becuase I'm not used to writing humoursly and I wanted to get the banter just perfect so thanks so much for commenting on that! And as to what Sirius was doing to crack the mirror, I'll leave that to your imagination...**

**So I was thinking earlier after getting two lovely reviews about perhaps doing a sequel to this story? The Marauders could be in their seventh year? It's just a suggestion, let me know whether or not you think it's a good idea please :)**

**Anyways thanks, as always, for reading :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Get up Prongs," Peter shouted, hitting James across the head the morning after Slughorn's party. James had returned to the dormitory supported by Remus and reeking of alcohol. James had staggered over to his bed, collapsed onto his stomach and immediately fallen asleep fully clothed. No one had even heard Sirius come into the dorm but considering his curtains were tightly closed around his bed, Remus and Peter guessed he had some girl with him.

"Humph," James muttered.

"Lazy reindeer," Remus said.

"I'm a stag actually," James said groggily, finally coming to this senses and wiping drool from his chin. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight," Remus said, clothed in only a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Classes start in half an hour," Peter, who was a little more respectively dressed, informed him.

James groaned and flopped back down onto his bed again.

"We told you to get up," Remus repeated and pulled James's quilt off the bed, bringing James down with it. James lay on the floor tangled up in his quilt cover and glared at Remus towering above him.

"How did you get so strong, Moony?" James growled. "And would you both please stop shouting."

Remus smirked. "I've told you countless times before, Prongs. It comes with being a werewolf. And we're not shouting."

Remus sniggered as James huffed and pulled himself up from the ground then staggered and fell back onto his bed.

"Here," Remus laughed and handed a goblet to James who was nursing his head.

James eyed to goblet warily. "What is it?"

"A cure for hangovers."

James grabbed it eagerly and downed it in one, making a face as he tasted it. "It's disgusting," he choked.

"Yep," Remus said knowledgeably. "I guess it's supposed to teach you lesson."

"Well it worked anyway," James said, suddenly seeming a lot brighter than before and standing up to stretch.

"So what do you think caused Padfoot's outburst last night?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Remus shrugged.

"That fifth year was provoking him," James said. "What's his name anyway?"

"Finnick Abbot. He's a prefect," Remus added when he saw the questioning looks James and Peter gave him.

"What girl do you reckon he has in there?" James smirked, looking at Sirius's bed.

"Merlin knows," Remus sighed.

"I'm sure we'll soon –"

"AHH!"

A loud, high-pitched, girly scream suddenly came from Sirius's bed, cutting off what Peter was about to say. James, Remus and Peter all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

James shrugged. "I guess Sirius has finally embraced his feminine side. It was bound to happen eventually."

"What the -?"

Immediately after James said that, Sirius's deep voice carried through the room. A panicked shuffling sound and muffled voices came from behind the closed curtains and all of a sudden, Sirius came tumbling down to the ground and let out a small "Oof," when a girl landed on top of him. Remus's eyes widened and James's mouth fell open as they saw who the girl was. Peter looked as if he'd just come across a dragon.

"Oh my Godric, I'm so sorry!" Judith squealed and Sirius winced as her high pitch hit his ears. She was still wearing her dress from last night although she had Sirius's t-shirt on over the top of it. Her hair was messed up and her mascara was slightly smudged. Sirius was still wearing his jeans from the previous night although he wore no t-shirt.

"It's okay," he said and she moved off Sirius to kneel facing him.

"Are you alright?" Judith worried, putting her hands on Sirius's shoulders as he sat up to look at her.

"Judith, I'm fine," he laughed and put his hand on her knee. She just smiled and leant forward to kiss him.

"Aw man, I don't want to see that!" James said loudly just before Judith's and Sirius's lips made contact. Sirius looked around Judith to see James, Remus and Peter watching their little scene. Judith's cheeks turned bright red and she moved so that she was behind Sirius.

"How long have you been there?" Sirius asked.

"Long enough to figure out why you returned back here so late," Remus answered with raised eyebrows.

Sirius scowled at him. "Do you mind clearing out?"

"That depends. What are you planning to do?" James asked.

"Hex your head off if you don't get out of here," Sirius retorted, grabbing his wand.

James laughed darkly then smirked at Sirius before turning around and following Remus and Peter out of the dorm.

"That's so embarrassing!" Judith exclaimed as soon as the door closed. Sirius turned around and saw her head was buried in her hands. Sirius laughed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he commented, taking her hands away from her face with his. He intertwined their fingers and he softly kissed the back of her left hand then the back of her right hand. "But you shouldn't be."

Judith smiled and a light blush spread across her cheeks. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sirius's lips.

"I'm glad we worked this out," she murmured.

Sirius smiled against her lips. "So am I but we're wasting too much time talking."

Judith giggled as Sirius kissed her back a lot more passionately than before.

* * *

"Hey Sarah!" Remus called, jogging behind Sarah, Lily and Alice to try and catch up with them on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Sarah looked behind her shoulder; she smiled and stopped walking when she saw it was Remus.

"Hey," she replied and a tingly feeling started in the tip of her toes. Remus came to stop directly in front of her; he gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" he said, deciding it best to get straight to the point. Sarah positively beamed and dropped all her books as she flung her arms around Remus's neck.

"Yes!" she gasped and kissed him. Remus laughed and smiled into the kiss.

Just as they broke apart, there came a wolf whistle from behind Remus. He turned around and saw James and Sirius walking past him.

"Get a room," Sirius grunted but shot him a smile that said 'get-in' nevertheless.

"Judging on what happened this morning, you can't say much Padfoot," Remus retorted. Sirius's cheeks tinged slightly pink and James roared with laughter as they carried on their way to lunch, Remus and Sarah now joining them.

The four of them entered the Hall; Remus sat beside Sarah who sat beside Lily who sat opposite Alice with James beside her and Sirius beside him.

"Where's Judith?" Sirius wondered aloud as soon as he sat down. Remus and James exchanged knowing looks and snorted with laughter. Sirius glared at them but chose to ignore them.

"She was talking to Amos when I left her," Sarah said, oblivious to Remus and James.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "If he's not here then he's probably in the bathroom or something."

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared behind James. He turned around in his seat and gave her a broad grin.

"Hello Minnie! What a-"

"You need to come to the headmaster's office," she said, cutting James off and his grin faded.

"Have I done something?"

"No," McGonagall said firmly. She looked very solemn.

"Is there something wrong?"

Professor McGonagall hesitated. "Just come."

James wore no expression but he dropped his fork onto his plate with a clang and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. James was being watched leaving the Hall by the entire student body. It wasn't exactly an unusual thing for him to be taken out by Professor McGonagall but it was unusual for him to go quietly and not have Sirius with him. Sirius turned to Remus with a look of confusion which perfectly matched Remus's.

"What was that?" Sirius said loudly.

Remus's brow furrowed further. "I don't know. You don't think there's something wrong do you?"

Sirius's frown then turned to worry.

"I hope not…"

* * *

James entered Dumbledore's office behind Professor McGonagall. The first thing he heard was a sob and he looked at the chair in front of the headmaster's desk and his mum, Vivian Potter, sitting in the chair with a tissue up to her face. James's brow furrowed.

"Mum?"

Vivian looked up when she heard James's voice.

"Oh Jimmy!" she cried, her voice very thick and ran to hug him.

"Mum what's wrong?" James said, looking down at Vivian with confusion.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked, looking behind James. "Didn't you bring him too? He has to be here," she looked accusingly at Professor McGonagall who moved swiftly from the office to go and get Sirius.

"Seriously Mum, you're scaring me," James said as Vivian took his hand. "What's going on?"

She just answered him with a sob so he looked up at Dumbledore, desperately wanting an explanation.

"Professor?"

"Sit down, James," Dumbledore said calmly and gestured to a sit in front of him. "We'll wait for Mr Black to begin."

James took the seat he was offered and Vivian sat next to him. The three of them sat and only Vivian's sobs broke the silence. She was still clinging onto James's hand and he was growing more and more confused by the second. He guessed he wasn't about to receive good news.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Professor McGonagall finally came back into the office with Sirius.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded as soon as he walked in.

"Sirius!" Vivian gasped. Sirius stopped in his tracks when he saw her crying and moved to give her a big hug.

"W-what's happening?" he looked at James who just shrugged.

"Boys, w-w-we n-need…" Vivian couldn't manage anymore without bursting into tears.

"I think you both need to sit down," McGonagall said uncharacteristically kindly.

_Minnie is being nice? There's definitely something wrong, _James thought.

Vivian led Sirius over to the three seats and she sat down in between James and Sirius, holding both of their hands'.

"Can you tell them Vivian?" Dumbledore said quietly. Vivian attempted to talk but discovered she couldn't and resolved to shake her head. "Would you like me to?" Vivian merely nodded and let out another choked sob.

James looked at his mum, wondering what on earth the matter was. He and Sirius exchanged concerned and worried glances over her shoulders then they turned back to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked directly at the two boys.

"James, your father died two hours ago," Dumbledore informed them, showing off no emotion in his voice or face whatsoever.

James's head spun. It couldn't be possible. It had to be a mistake… but it couldn't be.

Through his confusion, James seemed to choke out a "How?" Dumbledore took another breath.

"A Death Eater attack at the Ministry. He was one of the few Aurors on the scene," Dumbledore said softly.

"Who did it?" Sirius's rough voice suddenly said. James looked at his best friend and saw him staring at the floor, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Dumbledore's face betrayed him and he looked at Sirius with nothing but sympathy.

"Your father did, Sirius."

James saw Sirius's eyes close as if he knew that was going to be the answer.

"But he isn't a Death Eater."

"No, but he was helping them," Dumbledore said quietly. Without warning, Sirius suddenly stood up, kicked his chair over and stormed out of the office. No one tried to stop him but Vivian sobbed harder.

James was vaguely aware of McGonagall letting out what sounded like a choked sob. Usually, he would have marvelled in the fact his professor was showing emotion but that didn't matter right now.

Nothing did.

* * *

**AN: Ohhh.. depressing or what? Let me know! I want to apologise for these past three chapters being really short :S sorry, I don't have any excuse for that but at least I've updated three times within 48 hours. I guess my week gave me loads of hidden inspiration :)**

**Loads of Randomness... just simply, thank you. Again :) sorry there was no James/Lily in this but there definitely be loads of them next chapter! Thanks to my other reviewers as well!**

**Well guys, any auggestions for the next chapter? I wasn't going to write James's dad dying until later on in the story but I didn't know what else to put in it for now so I'm at a tiny bit of a loss on what to do for the next lot of chapters. Requests are welcome :)**

**Thanks again for reading... you guys are the best!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"I just don't understand why that git killed him. He's the dad I never had," Sirius said.

"But you do have a dad," Remus said, confused.

"I have a father," Sirius corrected him, "but not a dad."

Sirius and Remus sat at the beech tree beside to Black Lake. After he'd stormed out of Dumbledore's office, no one could find Sirius; he came into the dorm long after everyone fell asleep and left before anyone woke up. It was two days later at sunset whenever Remus had finally found him.

"You should really talk to James," Remus advised. "He's in a right state as you can probably guess."

"My father killed his dad, Remus. He doesn't need me."

"His dad just died Sirius," Remus said a little sharply and stood up. "What he needs is his best friend."

On that note, Remus walked away, leaving Sirius staring out at the Lake with his troubled thoughts swimming around in his head as the sun cast a golden hue over everything.

* * *

James entered the Room of Requirement and wasn't surprised when he saw it had taken the form of his dad's workshop. James walked over to the desk which was littered in stray sheets of paper and he picked up a wooden model of a broomstick. His dad had always been into carving things in wood the Muggle way; there was no reason why he did it. James guessed if he had the talent, it made sense to use it.

James turned his back on the desk and looked at the squishy, black, leather sofa at the other side of the room with a bedside table beside it. The sofa was old, judging by the cracks in the leather and on the table was a picture of James and his dad. It was the time when Joe had gotten James tickets to see the Chudley Canons; in the picture, they were standing in the middle of the pitch with arms around each other's shoulders, large grins plastered on their faces and waving enthusiastically at the camera.

James had yet to cry. The death of his father hadn't properly sunk in yet and although he was drowned with grief, he'd refused the invite to go home for a few days. _I wish Sirius would just talk to me, _James thought sadly and as if on cue, the door to the room opened.

James could tell it was Sirius before he even turned around; call it best friend telepathy or whatever, but James knew it was him.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said quietly. James set the picture of him and his dad back on the table and slowly turned to face Sirius. Sirius looked a bit worse for wear; his hair lacked the flawless finish and his eyes had lost some of the spark they had previously.

"Merlin's beard, Padfoot, you look a state," James commented.

Sirius chuckled. "You're not much better yourself mate."

James smiled and tried to laugh but he didn't seem to be able to.

"How come you didn't go home?" Sirius asked.

"It isn't home without Dad," James said simply and Sirius nodded his head in understanding.

They stood in silence for a while but it wasn't awkward; James was happy his best friend was finally talking to him and Sirius was just glad James wasn't mad at him. James eventually sat down on the sofa and gestured for Sirius to sit beside him.

"How did you know I was in here?" James asked as Sirius sat down.

"Your dad's study always seems to clear your head. You're always happiest when you're in here," Sirius said quietly. James gaped at him, mesmerised at how much he'd taken in.

"You're smarter than what we give you credit for Padfoot," James said.

"I know," Sirius laughed.

James and Sirius went back to sitting in silence. James stared at his dad's desk whilst Sirius gazed around the room, taking in every detail about it, before turning to look at James. For the first time, Sirius saw James's pain and a feeling of sympathy welled up within him.

"Listen, James," Sirius started awkwardly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd called James 'James' instead of 'Prongs', "I'm really, really sorry about your dad."

James looked at Sirius and gave him a small smile. "He's as much your dad as he is mine."

"I don't deserve to be welcomed into a family likes yours, James, with a family like mine," Sirius suddenly said unexpectedly. "Look at them. My father… just look at what he did to you and your mum."

"You're not your father, Sirius," James said quickly.

Sirius looked straight at James. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do!" James exclaimed. "If I thought you were like your dad do you really think I'd be talking to you right now?"

Sirius smiled. "Thanks mate."

"That's what I'm here for."

James and Sirius sat in another silence. It was very unusual for them to be in the same room together and not have something blowing up within five minutes. As James sat on the sofa, he was flooded of memories with his mum, his dad and Sirius. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the start of the summer…

"_Look James! This is the one when you were two and you got your first broomstick!" Vivian squealed. James laughed and took the picture his mum was handing him. There was a little black haired boy zooming in and out of the picture on a toy broomstick as a pair of legs chased after him. Joe ruffled James hair._

"_A flyer since day one," he chuckled._

_Just then the doorbell rang and Vivian set down a picture she held in her hand and stood up from the table which was covered in old family pictures._

"_I'll get that," she smiled and bustled out of the room._

_James and Joe continued talking about Quidditch and flying until they heard a shriek through the house. They dropped everything and ran to the front door which was open with Vivian standing in front of it._

"_What in Merlin's name did they do to you?" she whispered._

_Vivian shifted slightly to the side and revealed the tall form of Sirius standing in the doorway. His wand was held loosely in his hand, a smudge of blood across his cheek and a tear in his eye._

"_C-can I stay here tonight?" Sirius's voice was barely audible._

"_Of course you can!" Vivian gushed and pulled Sirius into the hallway as Joe closed the door. Vivian pulled Sirius into a motherly hug and James saw Sirius break down onto her shoulder. James didn't know what to do; he wanted to comfort his friend but how, he wasn't sure. He thought about the family moment he had just shared with his mother and father before the doorbell rang and suddenly felt horribly guilty knowing that Sirius never had and never will have that._

"_Have you got any clothes, son?" Joe asked Sirius after Vivian finally let him go. Sirius shook his head and Joe looked up at James. "You can help him out, can't you?"_

"_Of course," James said his voice hoarse._

_Sirius made eye contact with James then the latter turned around and walked up the stairs to his room with Sirius following him. James went up the ladder to his room in the attic and Sirius climbed up the ladder and entered the room after James._

"_We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow or something and Mum will feed you up quickly…" James trailed off and he turned round from setting up the camp bed, expecting Sirius to make some remark about how James's mum's goal is to constantly feed. But James didn't see the usual bouncy, happy, devil-may-care Sirius; he saw a depressed, solemn sad shell of a boy. It was only then that James noticed Sirius had a rip in the shoulder of his black t-shirt. Sirius was looking at the floor in a lost expression as he absently picked at his nails. James straightened up, walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_They're stupid, Padfoot. You can stay with us all summer," James said quietly._

_Sirius looked up at James with a grateful look on his face and the tear fell from his eye. "Thanks mate."_

"I guess we should go now. It's getting kind of late," Sirius said, pulling James out of his memory.

And that's when it hit him. His dad was gone. Gone forever and he wasn't coming back.

James hastily swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up beside Sirius.

"Yeah, you're probably right," James said, trying to keep his voice cracking but to no avail.

Sirius must have noticed this because he put a hand on James's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I really am. Sorry, that is," Sirius said quietly.

James looked at Sirius straight in the eye. "I know. S'not your fault."

Sirius looked as if he was about to contradict James but he decided to leave it. He turned around and started towards the door, noticing how James wasn't following. _It's probably best. He'll want to be on his own, _Sirius thought.

"Padfoot…" James's quiet voice stopped him before he reached the door. Sirius turned around and looked at his James's pasty face with dark rings under his eyes. James looked a bit like what he did the day after the full moon but it was worse; his hazel eyes had lost their light and his mouth had lost that ever present, lop-sided smile. Not to mention the tears sparkling in James's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," James had wanted to say more although he couldn't manage it through the tears that suddenly made their way down his cheeks. He sniffed and looked at the floor, hoping Sirius hadn't noticed.

"You don't need to thank me, Prongs," Sirius said softly. James didn't say anything but could find solace in his best friend's arms.

* * *

"Did you hear? James Potter's dad died!"

"You're serious?"

"I heard he was murdered."

"Actually?! Who by?"

"Apparently Sirius Black's dad."

"_No_!"

"That's crazy!"

"Expected from the Blacks though, isn't it?"

Remus felt very awkward sitting in the common room with whispers surrounding him. He had no clue how news of Joe Potter's death had spread so quickly; all of Gryffindor house knew about it and a few prefects had even approached him in the corridors between classes. The fact Sirius's dad had killed Joe had also spread was very surprising as well and all the stories Remus heard were freakishly accurate.

Remus was doing homework with Peter, Sarah, Judith, Frank, Alice and Lily. It was a little bit surreal that those two groups of friends were seen together, never mind sitting together. But then again, Sirius and James weren't there. Most of them were _trying_ to do homework, anyway. Remus kept glancing up at the portrait hole waiting or Sirius and James to enter together, Peter was too distracted so he'd given up on homework altogether and was now eating chocolate, Sarah was worried about Remus and had slipped her hand into his, Judith had also given up and was pacing the floor, Frank and Alice were talking quietly to each other about stuff Remus guessed had nothing to do with homework and Lily kept running her hands through her hair and biting her lip. Remus was vaguely confused as to why she was worried, considering she hardly even liked James and Sirius, much less ever talked to them.

"Remus, you need to calm down," Sarah said, kissing the back of Remus's hand lightly whilst still holding onto it. Remus looked at her and gave her a small smile; he found he smiled when he looked at her no matter what was happening.

"It's just hard," he heard himself say.

"Oh Merlin," they both heard Lily whisper from across the table. They looked up at her and saw her staring at the portrait hole. It was only then did Remus notice that the whole common room had gone quiet and they were also staring at the entrance. He followed everyone's gaze and his eyes rested on James and Sirius standing at the threshold to the room.

Everyone in the room was staring at them and James and Sirius were staring numbly back at them all; sound was none to be had. James's eyes were red and puffy and Sirius's hair was slightly messed up.

Before she could comprehend anything, Lily slowly stood up and walked towards James. His eyes followed her from her seat at the other side of the room to whenever she stopped dead in front of him. Her eyes searched his with nothing but sympathy and as she looked at him, James felt tears well up in his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," Lily whispered, completely forgetting everyone was hanging onto every word she was saying.

James shook his head a tiny little bit, "It's okay," he choked.

Lily shifted onto her tip-toes and hugged him tightly. In between his grief and tears, James somehow was able to look at Sirius over Lily's shoulder with a look that said "I knew I'd get her eventually."

* * *

"Sirius!"

Sirius kept on walking out of the Great Hall from breakfast.

"Sirius, wait!"

Sirius didn't listen and continued to walk, picking up his pace slightly.

"Sirius, I wanted to tell you something!"

"I don't want to talk to you, brother," Sirius finally snapped and turned around to glare at Regulus who was jogging to keep up with him.

"Look, Sirius, I'm really sorry –"

"No you're not –"

"Yes I am," Regulus insisted. Sirius scrutinised his face and judging by the wide eyes and the way he was biting his lip, Sirius finally believed him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sirius asked bluntly. He didn't really want to be seen talking to his brother.

Regulus blinked but ignored the abrupt change in Sirius's attitude. "Just that Dad was sent to Azkaban last night."

This caught Sirius's attention. "Good. He deserves it."

"He didn't get a trial –"

"He didn't need one."

"He wanted me to give you a message."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"He told me to tell you that you're missing out and you have enough talent to join."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Join what?"

Regulus suddenly looked nervous and swallowed. "I-I, er, don't know…"

"Yes you do. Join what?"

Regulus looked very uncomfortable and he very much wanted this conversation to end.

"Just… don't bother."

With that, Regulus walked away and left Sirius gaping after him.

* * *

**AN: WOW! I got an incredible response after posting my last chapter! So many new story favourites and story followers... it's crazy! My e-mails have been constantly flooded all week long :D thank you so much especially to TalkingToTheTigers and TheGreekGods! And Loads of Randomness, as always :D**

**So what did everyone think of this chapter? I really hoped to capture the bromance between James and Sirius. I'm happy with the broment and James's memory... Does their bromance have a name? Jirius? Or Sames? Hehe, Sames :P I just laughed at that :L**

**Thanks again guys! You have all made my week :D hugs and kisses all round 3  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	13. Chapter 13

September morphed into October in a blur. The Marauders went by their lives and Professor McGonagall found the castle strangely quiet with all four of them in mourning. She couldn't help but pity them; she knew what it felt like but to be so young was awful. The funeral had been a small ceremony with only Joe's close friends, family, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Sirius, Remus and Peter by request of Vivian.

The world stopped blurring a week before Halloween. Slughorn was strolling around the Great Hall at breakfast one morning, loudly giving out invitations to his latest party.

"One for each of you, now let's see… Miss Evans, Miss Walker, Miss Parker and Miss Allen," Slughorn announced loudly which earned the girls death glares from the people nearest them.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said quietly as she accepted her invite.

"No bother, no bother," Slughorn said airily, waving away her thanks and moving further up the table to where the Marauders were sitting, handing out envelopes every now and then.

Sirius saw his large professor coming towards him and turned to James in panic.

"Quick, James, where's your Invisibility Cloak? There's still a chance he hasn't seen me!" Sirius exclaimed. He lived in fear of Slughorn after the yelling Sirius received from the Potions Master after ruining his start-of-term party.

"What? I don't have it with me," James said.

"Constant Vigilance, Potter!" Sirius barked before making a dive under the table, knocking over the milk, pumpkin juice and cereal on his way.

Remus frowned at Sirius from his book he had propped up on a jar of jam. "You sound too much like Mad-Eye for your own good."

"He seriously scares me," Sirius said, looking very frightened as he forced his shoulder under the table.

"He should. He came to lecture us about the Dark Arts and you asked him how long it took under the Enlargement Charm to get his eye so big," Peter said.

"I only speak the – oh crap!"

"Ah, the famous Marauders, let me see, let me see… Mr Lupin and Mr Potter," Slughorn beamed, handing them both official looking envelopes.

"Thank you, sir," Remus said politely, swallowing his cereal.

"No problem, no problem at all. Now, Mr Potter, you do know if you need anyone to talk to in this hard time, my door is always open."

James looked slightly scared. "Er – right. Thanks Professor." Remus tried hard not to snort into is cereal but to no avail.

"Something wrong, Remus?" Slughorn asked. Remus looked up from behind his spoon.

"Nothing sir. I was just, um, coughing."

Believing Remus had actually choked, Peter slapped him hard on the back, making Remus choke for real and bang into the table, almost knocking his book into his bowl. He shot Peter a glare. However this moment seemed to go unnoticed to Slughorn who was staring at Sirius in confusion.

"Are you alright there, Black?"

Sirius looked up from his position half under the table with his arm and head sticking out. His one visible cheek turned slightly red.

"Fine, Professor. I just dropped my napkin," Sirius lied and sat himself back on his seat with difficulty, knocking the table and sending his toast flying on the way.

"You don't have a napkin in your hand," Slughorn observed.

"Here it is Padfoot. You mustn't have dropped it after all," James said, handing him a napkin whilst trying to conceal his mocking grin with his hand. Remus had repositioned his book and was now almost crying with laughter behind it.

"Thank you," Sirius said coldly, snatching the napkin from James's hand.

There was an awkward silence for a minute during which James tried to stifle his laughter and Sirius tried to stop himself from hitting James across the head. Whenever Remus thought he was going to explode of concealed laughter, Slughorn finally spoke.

"Well, I'd best be going. I have a class in ten minutes," he said and ambled off up towards the teacher's table.

As soon as he left, James, Remus and Peter all burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter whilst Sirius crossed his arms and pouted at them childishly.

"It wasn't funny," Sirius said moodily.

"You're right. It was hilarious!" James laughed, starting to choke on his food.

"Why don't you open your letters," Sirius retorted, not thinking of a comeback.

James and Remus finally composed themselves long enough to open up their letters and read what was inside. It was apparently a dress-up party. Remus grinned and looked down the table to where he knew Sarah would be sitting. She was already looking at him and grinned; he gestured at the invite and mouthed _Go with me? _She eagerly nodded in reply and he winked at her before returning to his breakfast.

"I don't care what you say Padfoot, I'm not going to the party as Dumbledore!"

"But Pro-ongs! Why not?"

"Look at the beard on that guy! Now that's a look I just couldn't rock."

Remus rolled his eyes, glad that his friends were back.

* * *

"Potter?" Lily said in disbelief.

"Hey Evans," James smiled warmly at her as he set a book back on the shelf.

"Why are you in the library? Remus isn't here, is he?"

"No, he isn't; he and Padfoot decided to blow me off and spend 'quality time' with their girlfriends'. Peter has detention."

Lily nodded in understanding then her brow furrowed. "So you came to the library. How come you didn't go to the Quidditch pitch?"

James froze during a stretch up to a high shelf to put another book away.

"_That's it Jimmy, you're doing it!"_

"_Look Daddy, I'm flying!"_

He shook his head out of the memory and shrugged and he dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm just… not ready after… y'know."

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, I didn't think," Lily said, her hands flying to her mouth and her cheeks turning pink. _Godric, she's cute, _James mused into himself.

"It's fine Lily. Really. I didn't expect you to," James smiled and Lily felt the blush burning even more on her cheeks. Her heart pounded and she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes closed slightly when he smiled. She could only smile in return.

"Do you, er, want some help with those?" she asked to distract herself from the unwanted feelings for James. She pointed at the large pile of books James had in front of him. James seemed to be in a reverie as well because he blinked hard before replying.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Lily shook her head a small amount and smiled at him sheepishly. James and Lily started into a steady rhythm where he would hand her the books and she would put them away. It wasn't until the last book in the pile when they finally spoke.

"'_Animagi: The Basics'_?" Lily read the book's title and looked up at James. "You're interested in that stuff?"

James shrugged. "I think it's kind of cool."

"I think it's pretty impressive if you ask me. Being able to change into an animal at will. It must be pretty exciting to be able to do that."

James had an amused smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure it would be."

Lily found where the book was supposed to go. It was on a shelf just slightly out of her reach but she didn't want to ask James for help. She stood on her tip-toes and stretched her arm as far as she could but she couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me help," James's masculine voice said quietly in her ear. She cringed slightly and she felt his breath on the back of her neck and felt James's chest directly behind her. He took the book from her and Lily couldn't help but get a waft of his unique aftershave… and he smelt good. After James had set the book on the shelf, Lily turned around so she was face-to-face with him. She felt her breathing pick up and her cheeks redden as she realised the close proximity she was to James. Even after his arm had returned to his side, James didn't move away from her. He marvelled in the way he made her cringe and the fact that the sheepish smile that played across her lips was because of him.

Before she knew what she was doing, Lily had grabbed the front of James's t-shirt and closed the distance between them by kissing him hard. James was surprised to say the least; so surprised he almost pulled away… but this was _Lily Evans _and she was kissing _James Potter_. This made him come to his senses. He closed his eyes and met Lily's lips with as much enthusiasm as she was meeting his. James's hands moved around Lily's waist as hers found their way up to his neck.

But he couldn't do it… he couldn't go any further.

"Lily, stop," he spluttered against her lips. She stopped kissing him immediately and pulled away but he still held onto her small waist. Her cheeks went redder than James had ever seen and she wouldn't meet his eyes until he took hold of her chin and directed her face to look up at his.

"S-sorry, I thought you l-liked –"

"I do, Lily, believe me, I do but I'm not ready for a relationship right now," James explained and when Lily looked confused, he decided to elaborate. "What happened to my dad, I need to come to terms with that before I start on anything else."

Lily groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I feel like such an idiot," she mumbled. James couldn't help but smile.

"You're not an idiot, Lily," he whispered and tilted her head up to look at him again. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said quietly after James broke away.

"Don't be," he smiled.

"We're definitely going to happen though, aren't we? I mean, eventually," Lily said desperately, resting her hands on James's chest and gazing up into his eyes which had widened an awful lot.

"Lily, _you're _asking _me _that?" James said incredulously, making Lily giggle.

"I guess it took me a while to come to my senses."

"It most certainly did," James laughed.

They stood together in a comfortable silence for a moment, still wrapped up in each other with James's head resting on Lily's forehead. He couldn't get enough of the fact he was holding Lily Evans – _Lily Evans_ – in his arms.

"I, er, should probably go," Lily whispered eventually.

James let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, so should I."

"You can go first," Lily said. James stared into her beautiful eyes, trying not to think how he would feel if he was never able to do that again. He kissed her forehead and made it linger on purpose.

"I'll see you around then," he muttered before using all his strength to let her go and walk away.

"See you," Lily whispered, her fingers sitting where James's lips had been mere minutes ago as she watched James's figure disappear around the corner.

* * *

**AN: Soooo... thoughts? This was planned from way at the beginning, before I even started writing this fic. It was actually a oneshot I wrote aggeeesss ago. Do you like? I hope I satisfied all you Jily fans even though I know they don't start going out until they're in seventh year, no one has to know apart from them they made this deal in sixth year, do they?**

**Thanks again for the awesome responses on the last chapter... you guys seriously are the best! :D and sorry this is quite short but I wasn't sure exactly where to go after last chapter. Sorry if you were all looking for a funeral but I personally thought that would be dragging the whole thing out too long.**

**And to answer peoples pleas, Sirius and Judith will definitely get a look in in later chapters. I have a whole plot planned for them!**

**Thanks again peeps and please review :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Moony," Sirius grinned and threw himself down on the seat beside Remus, who winced at Sirius's loud voice.

"What?" Remus grumbled.

"Guess what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"The full moon's tonight!"

"I know."

Sirius stared at Remus who was hidden behind a heavy book. "Gee, aren't you just a bundle of joy?"

Remus didn't respond but continued to read, pointedly ignoring Sirius. It was common knowledge within the Marauders that Sirius seriously pissed Remus off when it came to the day of the full moon.

"I'm bored," Sirius complained. Remus turned the page of his book. "Moony, I said I was bored."

"And I ignored you."

"Enlighten me. What gossip do you have?"

Remus turned another page.

"Mo-ony!"

"I thought you had Quidditch practise."

"It's not for another hour."

"Then go spend time with your girlfriend."

"I spent time with her last night."

"What's wrong with spending time with her two nights in a row?"

"We both agreed we get bored of each other if we meet up too much."

Remus finally looked up at Sirius. "Then that's a pretty crap relationship."

Sirius shrugged. "It works."

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his book, trying to ignore the blinding headache he had. Sirius was quiet for a minute, gazing around the common room and hiding so that the first years wouldn't see who was sending random spells their way. Eventually, Sirius got bored of that and went back to annoying Remus.

"I'm still bored."

"Go and annoy Peter then."

"He's in detention."

"Again? He's getting as bad as you and James."

"Well James is with him."

"Fair enough."

Remus went back to his book and Sirius set on staring at Judith who was laughing with Alice at the other side of the common room. Sirius couldn't help but smile and then he remembered something he wanted to talk to Remus about.

"Hey, have you noticed something… different about Prongs?" Sirius asked, catching Remus's attention and taking him once again from his book.

"How do you mean?"

"Remember he went to the library the other day?"

"Yeah…"

"And he came back and he was acting all weird and wasn't telling any of us what was up?"

"Yeah?"

"He hasn't really been the same since, has he?"

Sirius felt a small bit of triumph whenever Remus actually set his book down to ponder over Sirius's point. He stared off at a spot on the wall and absently scratched his chin. Now he thought of it…

"I suppose he has," Remus said.

"I don't know why though, I grovelled him yesterday and he…."

Remus tuned out of what Sirius was saying. Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind; something to do with prefect duties…

"Hey!"

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and Sirius stopped abruptly when they heard Sarah and Judith greet them. It took them a minute to realise that it was Sarah and Judith who talked to them. Remus blinked a few times then smiled warmly.

"Hi," he replied. Judith and Sarah exchanged a look.

"Were we interrupting something?" Judith asked.

"No, we were just talking," Sirius smiled then budged up so they could sit on the sofa between him and Remus.

"You okay?" Sarah asked Remus quietly as she sat down. "You look a bit pale."

Remus bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sarah didn't look that convinced but smiled anyway and leant in to plant a small kiss on his lips. Sirius and Judith watched them with matching looks of disgust.

"Honestly, kids these days," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

"The PDA is terrible," Judith agreed which got her a glare from Sarah.

"Come on then babes, let's go down to the pitch early and we can do a warm up," Sirius suggested and Judith grinned at him.

"Okay," she said as Sirius took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't stay out too late," Remus called after Sirius as he settled his arm around Sarah and she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, have her back by nine," Sarah teased.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at them before heading out of the portrait hole behind Judith.

* * *

James stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, his broom in one hand and the Snitch in the other. The weather was taking on a cooler touch and wind was starting to pick up, he observed as a gust of wind blew through his hair…

"_Hey Dad! I'm Quidditch captain!"_

"_That's my boy! Always knew you'd get it, every Potter does!"_

James opened his eyes when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Judith and Sirius approaching him; they were holding hands and obviously hadn't seen him yet as they were talking animatedly between themselves. James was going to make a quick exit so they could have time to themselves but Sirius spotted him. _Damn best friend telepathy_.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius smiled as he and Judith drew closer.

"How come you two are here so early?" James asked, slightly confused.

"We didn't really fancy being in Remus and Sarah's presence. They can lay the PDA down pretty thick when they want to," Judith said, making James laugh.

"How come you're early then?" Sirius asked.

"Well I got out of detention and there wasn't much point going to the common room so I came down here to do a few laps of the pitch," James explained and Sirius's face lit up.

"We were going to do the same thing. Mind if we join you?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Sure. I was just about to get into my robes though," James said.

"We'll wait for you then," Judith smiled and James made his way to the changing rooms, leaving Sirius and Judith to themselves.

Sirius and Judith stood in silence for a few moments, just gazing up at the darkening sky and another cool breeze whistled around them, making Judith shiver; Sirius pulled her closer to him and put his arm protectively around her.

"Stupid English weather," Judith muttered.

Sirius chuckled. "Why's it stupid?"

"It's the middle of October and it's already freezing, plus it's only five o'clock and it's starting to get dark!" she complained.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" Sirius whispered. Judith smiled as she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

She nodded slightly. "Absolutely ludicrous."

"And since when have we agreed we're going to use big words?"

Judith laughed, looked up at Sirius's face and kissed his pout away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the whole team had assembled and were all talking delightedly to each other.

"I hope this practise won't be as bad as the last couple have been," Sirius's fellow Beater, fourth year Grace Forsythe, complained.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling tonight won't be just as bad," Sirius reassured her and Bill Cooper with a nervous glance at the now almost completely darkened sky.

"How do you know that?" Jessica Blunt, a Chaser, asked him.

"Prongs and I have business to attend to," Sirius said with a smirk.

Jessica giggled at Sirius. It was common knowledge throughout the whole team that she had a massive crush on Sirius and Grace had one on James. Sirius gave Jessica his best smile then was suddenly overwhelmed when a very jealous Judith grabbed him and kissed him. Whenever she pulled away, Jessica was glaring at Judith and Judith only grinned back at her. Sirius stood awkwardly in between them with a dazed expression. Bill was in silent fits of laughter at him.

"Okay guys, listen up," James's voice rang out over the top of people's conversations. "Tonight's going to be short and as a result, we'll be having an extra-long one tomorrow."

This information was met with a lot of groans from the team.

"Can't we just do a long one tonight?" Bill complained loudly.

"No, we can't," James replied sharply. "Padfoot and I have business to attend to."

Everyone turned to look at Sirius who was wearing his smirk.

"I knew you didn't believe me," he said.

Just then, Jason Crowe, the fifth year Keeper, came running onto the pitch.

"Sorry – sorry I'm l-late!" he panted; James resolved to tell him off.

"What business would this be?" Judith whispered in Sirius's ear. Sirius smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Maybe one day you'll find out," he replied.

* * *

_Four year old Remus was locked in his bedroom. Again. He could hear his parent's arguing downstairs, not realising their voices were drifting up to him. This seemed to happen every month._

_He rolled his eyes at the regular occurrence and slid off his bed. He walked over to the bay window and knelt down by the bench stretching across it. He put his elbows on the bench and rested his head in his hands as he stared out at the night._

_Stars had always fascinated Remus. The way they twinkled and danced in the night sky. They were so beautiful. Remus guessed their brightness shone down on everyone to give people a hope and a light to guide someone out of a dark room._

_Remus sighed as he gazed up at the full moon. He was suddenly taken over by a rebellious idea. He spontaneously decided to jump out of his ground floor window so as he could lie down on the grass outside and stare up at the stars._

_Remus settled down on the grass with his fingers laced together behind his head. He stared up at the night's sky and spotted a shooting star. He shut his eyes and wished his parents would stop fighting; he wished to be free of his locked room; he wished he could be free to play outside with friends without his dad always having to be with him._

_Just then, there was a rustling in the trees to the left of the house. Remus turned to look at what was there but he saw nothing. He put it down to his imagination and continued to star-gaze._

_The rustling came again and now it was louder than before. Remus turned, agitated, again and this time, he saw something._

_An almighty howl ripped through the night as a massive werewolf jumped onto the lawn before Remus._

_Remus's heart jumped to his mouth as he scrambled to his feet._

"_DADDY!" he screamed in terror. "MUMMY!"_

_He turned to run towards the house. He saw the front door bang open and his mum and dad appear from inside. Their faces were pale with fright and his mum let out a small scream as she saw the werewolf behind her son._

"_My wand," his dad muttered, patting his robes looking for it. "Julie – WHERE'S MY WAND?!"_

_But Remus's mum had frozen from fright and his dad was too late._

_The werewolf lifted a paw and swatted at Remus. Remus began to cry with fear as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He tried to scramble to his feet but the werewolf had hold of him and turned him onto his back._

"_HELP! PLEASE DADDY HELP!" Remus continued to shriek, his throat burning from the tears and sheer volume of his voice._

_But no one could help now. The werewolf had advanced on Remus and was getting closer and closer to his neck. Remus could feel its hot breath and pointed fangs against his flesh. He felt a tongue slide over the smooth skin then all at once, the werewolf sunk its teeth into Remus's neck and fire erupted from the bite._

_Remus screamed even louder and fought with all his might. He kicked and punched and squirmed and writhed. Tears ran down Remus's face and his fists pounded the ground, not knowing what he'd done to deserve this and wanting it stop. But no matter what he did, the pain got worse and worse._

_Remus's eyes flew open and he saw the twinkling stars in the night. He hoped and hoped and hoped their bright light would guide him out of this horrible, monstrous ordeal._

_Unbeknownst to Remus, his wish would never come true…_

Remus felt his flesh beneath his fingers soaked in sweat and took comfort from the fact he was once again a human. He just wished his didn't have to remember that night every time he changed.

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail watched their friend lie on the floor, naked and shivering after just having changed back into a human. The shaggy, black dog grabbed a blanket from the nearest chair in his mouth and draped it over Remus who curled up into a tighter ball, still shivering, looking paler and more scarred than ever.

James looked over his shoulder at the battered clock that hung from the wall and saw it was time to leave. He looked at the dog beside him and the rat in front of him and made a motion with his head to say they should be leaving. Sirius nodded his head as he and James turned back into their human forms and Peter scuttled away to hold the knot that froze the Whomping Willow. Sirius went upstairs to get the Invisibility Cloak and James moved towards Remus who was still lying on the floor, oblivious to his friends reappearing around him.

James knelt down, put a hand on Remus's shoulder and pulled the blanket further around him. Remus jumped and looked up to see who was there. James met Remus's eyes, which still had the form of a werewolf's, and saw the fear and pain in them. However James felt a little better when he noticed Remus relaxed slightly when he saw it was James.

"We're going to go now but we'll see you in a few hours, okay?" James told Remus clearly. Remus nodded to say he understood. "Your clothes are over there when you're to get dressed," James said and pointed to where Remus's robes lay. Remus nodded again but still couldn't find himself able to talk to James.

Just then, Sirius came strutting into the room, swinging the Cloak in one hand, and looked to where James was. As he saw Remus still shivering and scared, sympathy rose up within him.

"You didn't try to attack anything last night," Sirius said, sitting down beside James and gently punching Remus's shoulder.

"You hardly needed us at all," James laughed then felt inconsiderate doing so when one of his best friends was in this state.

James and Sirius sat with Remus for a moment in silence, wanting to comfort him in some way with just their presence before standing up to leave for definite.

"We'll see you in a bit, mate," James mumbled.

Sirius shifted onto his knees and patted Remus's bare shoulder again.

"Well done Moony. I could never do what you do," he said quietly then got fully to his feet and left the Shrieking Shack with James.

* * *

**AN: So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you mind the brief little snippets of James's memory? If you don't, just say and I'll stop with them :) what did you think of Remus's memory? I really wanted to do that one justice so I'd love to know your thoughts on it.**

**Also, what did you think of the little bit of Sirius/Judith? That was tide over all of their fans until I can get properly into their storyline :)**

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Right boys –"

"Excuse me?"

"And girls…"

"Thank you."

"This is it. The first match of the year and we're going to win it. We're going to show those Slytherins who's boss," James said encouragingly as his Quidditch team huddled around him.

"This is our year, team. We can do this," James continued. "Ruth and Padfoot, you know your tactics?"

"Only off by heart and back to front, Prongs."

"Judith, Bill and Jessica, you remember everything I told you to do?"

"Yes captain."

"And Jason, I know you can do this."

Jason didn't say anything but gave James a shaky nod and gulped loudly. Sirius gave him a consoling clap on the back and a large grin. Jason tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace.

Just then the whistle blew. "Take your positions teams," Madam Hooch said.

"Alright guys. Let's go," James said and turned around to face the Slytherin captain.

"Captain's shake hands."

The Slytherin captain shook James's hand in what looked like a death grip. James's expression was stony and unreadable.

"Mount your brooms."

James swung his leg over his broom.

_Dad, I made the Quidditch team! I play Seeker and Sirius got Beater. Looks like all your lessons paid off. Thanks a bunch!_

_Love, James._

Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly; seven crimson robes and seven green robes shot up into the air to the roars of the crowd all around them.

* * *

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" Peter chanted over and over again as Sirius and Ruth flew past him, Remus, Sarah, Lily, Alice and Frank.

"I really hope they do well in this," Remus sighed. Sarah and Lily looked at him.

"We all do," Lily said.

"Yeah but you only have to listen to Judith. I have to listen to James and a lot of Sirius thrown in," Remus reminded her.

Sarah laughed. "How come you don't play Quidditch?"

"I'm not that into sport but I know enough about it being friends with James and Sirius," Remus replied.

"I feel quite sorry for you sometimes," Lily sympathised.

Remus looked at her. "I feel sorry for me all the time."

This made Sarah and Lily laugh just as Bill scored a goal and the Gryffindor supporters erupted into cheers.

"YES! Okay so they're ten up, let's hope they can keep this going," Remus said.

"They will. James has been working them really hard this year," Peter said whilst jumping up and down.

"That's true. COME ON GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily giggled slightly at Remus's random outburst then turned to watch the match. As much as she tried to look away, her eyes followed James wherever he went as he circled the pitch, scanning the air for the Snitch. Lily admired how James flew; the way he lowered his body to the broom and how sharply, yet elegantly, he turned corners with ease. She was amazed at how comfortable James looked on a broom; it was like the air was his true home. He almost looked more comfortable up there than what he did on the ground.

"YES! TWENTY POINTS; GET IN! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

_For someone who doesn't follow Quidditch, Remus certainly gets into school matches_, Lily thought as she laughed at Remus and Peter dancing around with each other.

* * *

An hour later, the match was still going on; Gryffindor had sixty points and Slytherin had seventy. The Slytherin supporters had definitely begun to cheer louder but the Gryffindor supporters had certainly not lost any morale.

James was starting to get cold flying about on a broom. After an hour, he still hadn't seen the snitch and as much as he hated to admit it, Regulus was actually a pretty good flyer and almost matched James's talent.

Almost.

James did another lap of the pitch just as Judith scored another goal for Gryffindor, making the points even. He was rounding the hoops at the Slytherin end of the pitch when he saw it. A glimpse of gold in the middle of the pitch, high above all of the other players. Knowing that Regulus was at the other end of the pitch, James shot off after the Snitch, knowing he had a good chance of reaching it far before Regulus.

"He's seen the snitch! Remus! HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Peter yelled and jumped up and down. Remus, who was hugging a shivering Sarah close to him, pushed her away and perked up his ears as he heard Peter's excited voice.

"You're serious?"

"Yes! Look – look at him go!"

Remus's eyes were glued to the pitch and his hands were gripping the barrier in front of him so tightly that his knuckles were going white. He leant forward and joined in with Peter's jumping.

"GO ON PRONGS! FASTER, YOU STUPID REINDEER! GO, GO, GO!"

* * *

James heard the crowd of Gryffindors getting louder and louder as he accelerated towards the Snitch. He saw Regulus beginning to fly from the opposite end of the pitch. They were flying straight toward each other, both of their hands outstretched. The Snitch was getting tantalisingly closer and James was almost within touching distance with it. He could see Regulus urging his broom to go faster and he was getting closer and closer to James. The world seemed to go in slow motion whilst all the sound drained away from James's ears; all he could hear was his own pounding heart and the tiny buzz of the Snitch's wings.

And then his fingers closed tightly around the small ball.

"YES!" James let out a loud yell and as he held the Snitch over his head, he looked up to the sky.

"_I'm so proud of you, son."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

"_My boy. My boy won the Quidditch Cup!"_

"I love you, Dad," James whispered as he kissed the struggling ball in his hand and lowered himself to the ground.

* * *

James sat just outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, holding a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand as the match after-party played on inside. He had a smile on his face as he replayed the match over and over again in his head. Just as he remembered catching the Snitch, he heard the portrait hole swing open and someone climb out of it.

"Everyone's looking for you in there, you know."

James completely snapped out of the game in his head when Lily's quiet voice reached his ears. He turned his head to look at her as she sat down beside him.

James smiled. "I know."

"It's not like you to ignore attention," Lily giggled.

"It got a bit too loud."

"I know what you mean. I think Sirius and Judith have had one firewhiskey too many and you know how noisy they are when they're sober, never mind drunk," Lily sighed, making James laugh.

They sat in a comfortable silence although Lily couldn't help but remember the last time they'd stood together in silence; she'd just kissed him.

"Did you come down to watch the match?" James suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, I found out I don't appreciate just how much Remus makes me laugh," Lily grinned and nudged James's shoulder with her own. "And you were pretty impressive."

"Well, I do try," James answered. Usually when James said something like that, Lily would have hexed him but this time, maybe it was the way he said it or because she had completely fallen for him over the past week, but she just laughed and blushed as James gazed intently at her.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Lily said quietly then she blushed deeply. She didn't know what had possessed her to say it; she was never that confident. Thankfully, James didn't laugh. He just stared at her with even more intensity, if that was possible.

All thoughts had vanished from James's head. Everything was focused on Lily… especially her eyes. _Merlin, her eyes are beautiful. How did I never notice before?_

James's head was moving closer to Lily's and she was staring at his lips approaching hers. James tilted his head slightly to the left and he closed his eyes when his lips were about to brush hers.

"Er, Lily? You coming?"

James quickly pulled back and looked to the person who had spoken. He standing over them and staring down at Lily with a look of disbelief. James couldn't believe his eyes. It was Severus Snape. Every greasy-haired inch of him.

Lily's cheeks turned a different shade of red and she looked slightly flustered as she got to her feet, not meeting either boy's eye.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she squeaked whilst she brushed the dust off her robes. James and Snape stared at each other coldly and it was plain to anyone how much those two boys really hated each other.

"C'mon, Sev," Lily insisted and pushed Snape gently so that he would move away from James.

Judging by the body language between them, it was obvious how awkward Lily and Snape were around each other. They walked down the corridor away from James who watched their retreating back's with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe it. He thought Lily and Snape hated each other, especially after what happened last year.

_Plus, why you would blow me off for Snape, I don't know. _James thought rather pompously but he slightly surprised himself by the fact he didn't dwell on that. He felt upset; Snape had taken Lily away from him… and Lily had gone willingly.

With an angry swig of his friewhiskey, James stood up and went back into the common room.

* * *

Lily was dressed as Alice; Alice was the Mad Hatter; Judith was Cheshire Cat and Sarah was the White Rabbit. As they walked into Slughorn's party, they got a few odd stares from the people who had no clue what Alice in Wonderland was. Luckily, Lily had given her three friends the book for Christmas the previous year and they had all loved it, resulting in them all agreeing that their outfits should be Alice in Wonderland themed for Slughorn's party.

Judith, Alice and Sarah were positively beaming as they walked into the room on the arms of their dates (Judith had persuaded Slughorn to let her bring Sirius) but Lily didn't share their enthusiasm. She had talked to Severus a few days before the party to try and get him out of the Dark Arts but she had merely made him annoyed and probably more involved in the stuff than ever before. What's more, James had barely looked at her since she left him for Severus. She was significantly down-hearted and really wasn't in the mood for a party. Especially when she saw how gorgeous James looked in his Three Musketeers outfit. Remus and Sirius were dressed exactly the same as him; Lily guessed it was Remus's idea because when she questioned Sirius about it, he'd pulled a confused face and said "Something to do with one for one and all for all."

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Remus said gallantly, bowing lowly in front of Sarah and taking her hand.

She giggled and blushed slightly. "It would be an honour," she replied before Remus grinned and whisked her towards the dance floor.

"Come on then!" Frank exclaimed and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her after Remus and Sarah.

Sirius and Judith looked at each other.

"I don't dance," Sirius deadpanned.

"Nor do I," Judith replied.

"Well let's give a try," Sirius sighed and dragged Judith away.

"Wait, guys…" Lily tried but failed to get their attention. _Great, another party to enjoy all by myself. _Lily thought to herself dryly.

She started towards the side of them room where the chairs and refreshments were in the hope she could get a firewhiskey and ignore the world for a few hours but then she spotted James mooching around and she stopped in her tracks. She really wanted James to understand her intentions for leaving him to talk to Severus.

She made her way through the crowds on the dance floor to the other side of the room where James was standing, holding a bottle of butterbeer and staring unseeingly at the twirling couples around him. When she got closer to him, he saw her and something ignited in his eyes for a second before he returned to his glum expression. He went back to staring at the ground in front of him and didn't look up even when Lily was standing right beside him.

"Potter," Lily started, "I –"

She cut off when James suddenly looked up at her with the world's most pained expression. Then he slammed his bottle down and stormed out of the party.

"Wait! Please, I only want to explain myself!" Lily pleaded as she followed him out of the classroom and into the quiet, cold and deserted corridors. Lily had to jog to try and catch up with him and the only sound was the mumble of the party, her small heels on the floor and James's quick footsteps.

"Potter, wa-!"

James stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at her. Lily cowered away from the look James gave her but her heart skipped a beat when she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Y'know after what happened in the library, you could at least call me James," James spat, feeling very hurt and offended.

"James then, I'm sorry –"

"Why did you go off with _Snivellous _then?" James shouted.

"Severus is my _friend, _James –"

"No he isn't! He called you a-a Mudblood, Lily and he dabbles in the Dart Arts! He isn't your friend!"

"The reason I left with him was because I was going to talk to him and try to get him out of all the rubbish!"

Lily felt heat rising to her cheeks and she raised her voice to match James's as she felt herself grow angry and annoyed at him.

"Fat lot of chance that will work! He's a Death Eater, Lily. Just accept that!"

"I don't want to accept that!" Lily stomped her foot in frustration. "Sev is my best friend! I'm not giving up on him that easy!"

"Well you should! He's working for Voldemort and he isn't coming back! If you can't see that then you must be pretty damn stupid!" James yelled then realised what he said. Lily felt like she'd been smacked in the face and she was so humiliated and hurt that James would say such a thing that tears began to sting in her eyes. James's mouth fell open and he immediately changed his body language as his face fell.

"What?" Lily said in a dangerously low voice.

"Lily, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realise –" James's voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

"I thought you'd changed, James. I thought you weren't as pompous and obnoxious as last year. I didn't think you were still an attention loving prat. I guess I was wrong."

"No, Lily, please –"

"Don't insult my friends, James and never call me stupid."

This time, it was Lily storming away from James… but he didn't try and follow her.

* * *

**AN: Okay so my first point is that I know JK Rowling has said the James played Chaser but in my eyes, he'll always be a Seeker. And my second point is to say sorry, I absolutely suck at fighting scenes... feel free to say how awful it is.**

**DaughterOfPosiedon98 - I LOVE YOU! ****Ahem, sorry about that but i had to put it out there :P **

**What did you all think of this chapter? Thoughts on the Quidditch match and the party would be good :) also any suggestions for the next chapter would help _a lot_... do you want me to get into the Sirius/Judith storyline? I have nothing left to drabble on about now that Jily is over for a bit.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Remus and Lily walked around the quiet corridors during their prefect duty. They were on patrol from nine until eleven o'clock. Usually, they came across some couples snogging or random groups of second years who think they're cool to be out after curfew.

"It's pretty dull tonight," Lily observed with a bored sigh.

"Mmm," Remus answered.

"I mean, there's not even one person at all."

"Nope."

"Not one at all. No second years or couples kissing."

"Nope."

"I don't think I've ever seen the castle this empty."

"Nope."

Lily looked at Remus and frowned. He seemed deep in thought.

"Remus?"

"Mmhm?"

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Then what's with the vague answers and barely-there expression."

Remus sighed and his brow furrowed. He stopped walking and turned to face Lily. "Did you and James get together the night of Slughorn's party?"

Lily's heart started pounding and colour rose to her cheeks, knowing that it would instantly give away that something had happened. Sure enough, when she looked up at Remus, something in his eyes seemed to have been confirmed.

"So you did?"

Lily hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting weird since I saw him leave the party with you."

"Oh, so you saw that?"

Remus nodded. "Plus I want to win my five galleons from Sirius."

Lily glared at him. "You have a bet?"

"To see how long it will take you to give in, yeah," Remus replied.

"And since when have you had this bet?"

"Only since third year."

"That's three years!"

"Since he started asking you out. Well done Lily."

"Shut up," she said and playfully punched him on the arm. Remus smirked at her and they continued walking around the all too familiar corridors. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Remus spoke again.

"So you and James did get together then?" he said.

Between James and Severus, all the hurt and frustration Lily had been feeling over the past week finally came thundering to the surface and she felt tears suddenly roll down her cheeks. She gasped as sobs rocked over her body and she took refuge in the only comforting thing near her. Remus.

Instinctively, Remus's arms tightened around her. "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you –"

"No, no, it's not you," Lily sniffed. "I-it's just… James."

Remus's eyebrows shot up whenever Lily said James.

"James?!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lily managed between sobs. "Your stupid, arrogant, conceited, completely wonderful prat of a friend."

"Hang on – what the… James?!" Remus spluttered.

"Yes!" Lily shouted and hit Remus's chest, starting to get annoyed at him not understanding.

"Lily," his voice became softer and he moved Lily away from him so he could look in her eyes, the need to comfort taking over from his confusion. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Everything," was Lily's answer.

Remus sighed, decided he wasn't going to get very far anytime soon, took Lily's hand and led her over to a bench by a window. He sat her down then sat down beside her with a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leant against him and cried into his shoulder.

After a while and a lot of 'shh's from Remus, Lily finally took a deep breath and calmed herself down but she stayed leaning against Remus.

"So tell me what's the matter," Remus said as soon as he heard Lily start breathing normally.

"James," she said quietly.

"He's always the matter," Remus sighed. "What has he done?"

"It was mostly my fault," Lily croaked.

And then Lily launched into the whole story of her and James. From the day in the library to all the things she felt the week following that and finally to the night of Slughorn's. That was when Lily broke down again and Remus sat in stunned silence with his arm still around her.

"James won't stay mad at you forever, Lily," Remus reassured, squeezing her shoulder and resting his head on top of hers.

"You think?" Lily sounded very vulnerable when she spoke.

"Of course; the man's been in love with you for three years," Remus replied incredulously, making Lily giggle.

They sat in silence now that Lily's tears had stopped flowing. She felt comforted and safe with Remus's arm around her and his body heat passing into her, keeping her warm on the chilly November night.

Lily shifted her head to look up at Remus and he looked back down at her; his gaze was consoling and calming. She couldn't help but smile and before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips gently against his. He panicked and pulled away immediately.

"Lily! What the hell?!" Remus exclaimed as soon as he broke apart.

Lily, somehow, didn't feel embarrassed. "Sorry, it was just in the moment." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I know but I'm dating one of your best friends."

Then Lily blushed. "Sorry," she repeated.

"It's alright," Remus chuckled.

They sat in yet another silence and they went back to sitting the way they had a few minutes previously.

"I used to fancy you in fourth year, you know," Remus said conversationally.

"I had a huge crush on you last year," Lily laughed.

"I know," Remus shrugged. Lily looked up at him and shoved his shoulder.

"And you didn't do anything?" she asked angrily.

Remus raised his hands in defence. "I liked Sarah and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm friends with James."

"That's true," Lily said. "Sarah liked you anyway. I wouldn't be able to do that to her."

"How about we make a deal," Remus suggested.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What deal would this be?"

"How about when we're thirty, if we're both not married and not in a relationship, _we_ get married?"

"To each other?"

"No, to Dumbledore and McGonagall. What do you think?"

Lily pondered this. "Kind of like a rebound?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Remus said.

"Okay," Lily shrugged and held out her hand, "deal."

"Deal," Remus said, shaking Lily's hand.

It was a few moments before Remus spoke again. "You'll always be my biggest 'what if', Lily."

"And you'll be mine," Lily agreed then pressed another quick kiss on Remus's lips. "But our patrol is over and I want sleep. Let's go."

* * *

"Remus left me again tonight," Sarah said as she huddled with Alice, Lily and Judith out on the ground of Hogwarts very late on a Saturday night.

"What do you mean he left you?" Alice laughed.

"Don't joke, Sirius left me as well," Judith said with confusion.

"Remus seems to do that a lot. He's absolutely lovely and then like once a month he just suddenly goes funny and doesn't talk much and he seems to always complain of a headache," Sarah said and although it was too dark to see her face, the other girls could hear a frown in her voice. Just as she said it, a howl sounded through the night, Lily's blood froze and her eyes widened as she took in the full moon shining bright in the sky.

"Shit."

"What?" Alice asked.

Another howl came, and this time it was a lot closer than before.

"Oh crap."

"Lily, what is wrong?" Judith asked her impatiently.

"We've got to go," Lily said abruptly and stood up.

"No, we're having fun," Sarah complained.

"Seriously, we have to go," Lily insisted.

"You're just scared that it's a full moon," Judith teased.

"Yes," Lily deadpanned. "Yes I am."

"Wise up, Lils," Judith scoffed.

"You're the one that has to wise up!" Lily snapped.

"Merlin's beard, Lily. Just chill and sit down again," Alice said gently.

All of a sudden, there was another howl and a huge pounding sound came from behind the four girls. They all turned around in sync and they instantly screamed.

"Sweet Merlin, Gandalf and Oz!" Judith yelled while Sarah swore and Alice screamed. Lily froze and stared at the boy whom she'd had a deep, meaningful conversation with only three nights previously. And she felt her eyes sting when she realised it couldn't be him. Remus was gathering speed as he thundered towards the four girls with his tongue out and saliva dripping from his lips.

Just as Lily thought all hope was lost and she along with Alice, Sarah and Judith were going to be… wolf's dinner? a large, black, shaggy dog ran into Remus's side and pushed him to the ground. The dog whimpered as Remus sunk his teeth into it. Then an even stranger thing happened; a stag ran from the Forbidden Forest and nudged Lily impatiently in the back before running off towards the castle with the girls following it as fast as their legs could take them. When they reached the doors, the stag rammed into them with its antlers and they swung open and the girls ran in.

Lily, along with Sarah was doubled over, nursing a stitch in their sides' whilst Judith was comforting a crying Alice. Lily caught her breath, straightened up and turned around to look at the stag that had just saved their lives but instead of seeing the four-legged creature with antlers, she saw a very pissed off James Potter.

"Potter?!" she exclaimed. This caught everyone else's attention and they turned around to gape at James. But James was only focused on Lily.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he burst out. "You know fine well Remus could have killed you. He's a freaking werewolf for crying out loud! And you know that and you were still out there?! What in the name of Godric were you thinking?!"

James paused and waited for all the girls to stop panting.

"You're an animagus?" Lily asked, not caring about all the other stuff James had ranted about.

"You think that's important right now?"

"B-but who's the dog?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Sirius, who else would it be? But that doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that you were outside when you know fine well that Remus is a –"

"A werewolf," Sarah spoke in a quiet voice and when everyone turned to look at her, they saw her mouth hanging open and her eyes staring past James, as if she was looking at something no one else could see.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way and all that, but Lily, why – _why _– were you out there when you knew it was a full moon?" James stressed.

"I-I forgot," Lily said without really thinking as she stared sympathetically at Sarah.

"Right, whatever," James dismissed then turned towards the doors again. "I'm going back out. You lot go straight to the common room and for Merlin's sake, don't get caught!"

He turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. But Lily, Alice and Judith weren't listening to him. They were all staring at Sarah who hasn't moved an inch and was still lost in memory of her boyfriend who had almost tried to kill her.

* * *

**AN: Soooo, what do ya think? Hope you like it :) do you think Sarah found out Remus was a werewolf in an okay way? Hope you like it :)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, they were definitely appreciated :D**

**Btw, I realise the Gandalf is a relatively new wizard compared to Merlin and Oz but I couldn't think of any other wizards at that point in time and when I googled 'famous wizards', the first one said "Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Nicholas Flammel, Sirius Black and friends" and all the ones after that said pretty much the same thing so I just used Gandalf as the other wizard.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius and Judith strolled around the corridors, hand in hand, just after dinner the next night. It was a peaceful evening with not many people around; a chilly draft was blowing through the corridors but due to their thick robes, they were nice and toasty.

"So Remus is really a werewolf?" Judith was the first to speak.

Sirius gave her an exhilarated look. "What do you think?"

"I was just asking," Judith said defensively.

"Yes, he is," Sirius sighed.

Judith stared blankly in front of her. She couldn't believe it… Remus Lupin, a lovely, kind, wonderful, thoughtful, selfless person… a werewolf.

"I can't seem to get my head around it," she said hoarsely.

"It shouldn't bother you," Sirius said coolly. "He's still Remus and he can't help it."

"Sirius, don't start a fight with me," Judith said exasperatedly. "I just can't understand how someone so nice can be cursed with something so terrible."

Sirius was quiet for a moment and continued to walk, not really taking in his surroundings.

"I know," he finally said. "Sometimes I wish it was me who was the werewolf instead of him. He's such a better person than I am."

Judith couldn't comprehend what Sirius had said. He always seemed selfish and so into his looks, which was mainly why he and Judith worked so well but whenever she heard him talking about his friend in that way, she seemed to see him in a new light. He was truly loyal to Remus and most likely to James and Peter as well. Then she thought about how James and Peter, as she had found out earlier, along with Sirius had become animagi just so they could be with Remus on the full moon. She thought of all the trouble the Marauders stirred up and how often they were in detention but out of all that, they really did understand the meaning of friendship. They were there for each other until the end and they would always have each other's backs.

Judith was so overwhelmed by this realisation that she stopped walking. Sirius turned to look at her.

"Wow," she said quietly.

"What?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Judith looked him straight in the eye. "You're amazing."

"Pardon?" Sirius's frown deepened.

"You really care, don't you?"

"About what?"

"Merlin's beard, how oblivious are you?" Judith rolled her eyes. "Your friends."

"Oh," Sirius looked awkward.

"You're so loyal to them."

"W-well you're loyal to your friends."

"I doubt I'd become an animagus to be with them though," Judith said with a humourless chuckle.

"Well, Prongs and I have never exactly been ones to abide by the rules," Sirius commented.

"Even still," Judith insisted.

"You do it for your friends, not for you," Sirius shrugged.

"I guess," Judith said quietly. "So James is a stag and Peter is a…"

"A rat," Sirius supplied and Judith couldn't help but snort.

"Sorry but it's a little less impressive then a stag and a dog," she said.

Sirius ignored the dig at Peter and raised an eyebrow. "You think it's impressive?"

Judith bit her lip. "Of course I do," she stepped closer to Sirius and put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Y'know, Judith…"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

Judith's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Did Sirius Black just admit he is committed to someone?"

"Shut up," Sirius glared at her although his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I love you too," Judith giggled.

"You're serious?"

"No, _you're _Sirius. I'm certain."

"Nice to meet you, Certain. I really am serious," Sirius said and Judith grinned.

"You do realise how weird we are?"

"Of course I do; it's abnormal if we're normal."

Judith laughed and kissed Sirius again then rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and felt a sense of security enclose her as she breathed in Sirius's scent.

"I really do love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you too, Judith Parker."

* * *

"Hey buddy," James smiled as he sat down beside the bed in the hospital wing that Remus was lying on. Remus was lying on his side, staring at a spot on the wall. He didn't answer. "You alright?"

"Did it really happen?" Remus's very was hoarse and very, very quiet. So quiet that James almost missed what he said. James knew exactly what Remus was talking about and was very glad Remus's back was to him or else his facial expression would have given him away. James bit his lip.

"Did what really happen?"

"Did I almost attack Sarah?"

James sighed. "You can remember it?"

"No," Remus said quickly and sat up in bed, "but I remember smelling her."

"You know what she smells like?" James asked with a tone of a curious child.

"How many times, James? It comes with being a werewolf," Remus said exasperatedly.

"Right, sorry," James looked down at his hands. "Yes, you _almost _did but Padfoot stopped you before you could."

As James was saying this, Remus hunched over and buried his head in his hands and groaned. He didn't want to think about it; the fact he could have very easily ruined Sarah's life forever.

"I could have killed her –"

"But you didn't –"

"But I could have!" Remus raised his voice and gave James a sharp look. James looked at Remus sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The fact is you didn't. Padfoot stopped you," James said quietly.

"If you weren't there –"

"But we were there," James persisted. "Don't stress over it mate, everything's fine."

"Apart from the fact Sarah's not going to want to see me ever again," Remus said miserably.

"You don't know that, Moony. If she doesn't want to be with you anymore then she doesn't deserve you anyway."

Remus looked up at James and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Just talk to her," James advised. "I think she'll be fine with it."

Remus didn't answer and James removed his hand from the former's shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute and James stared around the familiar, bare walls of the hospital wing whilst Remus stared at his hands and seemed to be deep in thought.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling down the hospital wing, gave Remus some medicine and changed the sheets in the bed next to him. James watched her go about her business and still they sat in silence until Remus spoke quietly.

"Have you worked it out with Lily?" he said.

James's head snapped round to look at Remus with an incredulous expression. Remus, to James's annoyance, merely looked amused.

"How do you know about that?" James demanded. Remus gave him a look that said _oh please_.

"Lily tells me everything, Prongs," Remus reminded him.

"But why?" James spluttered.

"Probably something to do with the fact that she trusts me and I trust her and I tell her everything too," Remus said matter-of-factly. James looked baffled which made Remus laugh. "I guessed there was something wrong anyway."

James was going to deny everything and tell Remus he was fine but he knew Remus would see right through it. It was like a sixth sense Remus had; he always knew there was something wrong with someone he cared about.

"I just don't understand what she has against me," James sighed.

"She doesn't have anything against you, Prongs, she's just upset," Remus said.

"Oh _she's _upset?!" James near enough shouted. "She shouldn't be the one upset! _She _was the one that walked away from _me_!"

"And do you not realise how hard that was for her to do?"

James didn't reply and let Remus's words sink into his brain.

"She really likes you, James" Remus continued, "she likes you a lot and she's just a bit confused."

"How's she confused?"

"Severus is – or was – her best friend. He had always been and now she's suddenly lost him to Voldemort. Think how you would feel if Sirius or Peter or me were to suddenly leave you for Voldemort? How would you feel?" Remus explained and James didn't answer again. "As I said, she really likes you but her friendship with Snape comes first and she just wants you to understand that."

Remus finished talking and another silence rang out between them but this one was somehow deafening. Remus studied James and James was suddenly very interested in something on his shoe. Remus yawned and Madam Pomfrey seemed to come of nowhere.

"Excuse me Mr Potter but I think Mr Lupin needs some more rest right now," she said with a kind look in James's direction.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey –" Remus tried to say.

"I'm sorry Mr Lupin, but I really must insist that Mr Potter goes now." Remus looked like he was about to argue more but James stood up and smiled.

"It's okay, Moony, I have homework anyway. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Remus looked slightly disappointed but covered it up. "Okay. See you later."

James gave him another smiled then turned around and walked out of the hospital wing.

Remus climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room later on that evening. Everyone was still up, either finishing last minute homework or simply chatting to their friends. The Marauders were nowhere to be seen so Remus guessed they'd decided on an early night as they usually did the night after the full moon.

Not wanting to attract too much attention to himself (which was quite a challenge considering he was friends with James and Sirius) he moved through the common room with his head down and not stopping to talk to anyone…

"Remus?" until he heard that voice.

Remus stopped in his tracks and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a gentle hand on his back and his heart started pounding.

"Please look at me," Sarah whispered.

Remus slowly turned around, his face covered in shame and guilt. He didn't want to look at her after what he was told happened last night. He was surprised she was so calm about it.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you eventually but I couldn't find the right time and I know that now you know, you're not going to want to be with me anymore," Remus decided it would be best to get it all out as soon as possible. "I'll just go."

Sarah gaped at him as he turned around, confused at why he thought that. Before Remus got too far away, Sarah grabbed his elbow to stop him. She turned him to face her.

"Remus, I don't think about you in any bad way. Your image hasn't changed in my eyes –"

"You don't understand; you don't want to be with someone like me. Did you not see what I can do?"

"Yeah, when you're on a bad night. Remus, I don't care about that. I only care about you."

"You shouldn't. I don't deserve your care. I'm just going to go."

Remus started walking away towards the staircase to the boys' dormitories at a quick pace but Sarah followed him desperately.

"Remus, please!" she pleaded just as he put one foot on the bottom step. He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. "J-just meet me tomorrow night at eight o'clock at the beech tree beside the lake."

Remus didn't say anything; he just gazed into Sarah's eyes for one last moment then mounted the stairs, wanting the comfort of his bed very badly.

* * *

Remus stood leaning against the beech tree, hoping to shelter himself from the freezing downpour. He'd only been outside for two minutes and already he was soaked to the skin. His shirt clung to him and his hair stuck to his face in clumps.

"You came," Sarah's voice sliced through the air like a knife as a loud clap of thunder sounded from overhead.

Remus turned around slowly and saw Sarah standing about five minutes away. Sarah's breath caught in her throat when she saw Remus in his white shirt that was now see-through due to the rain lashing down on him; she could visibly see his skin underneath his shirt. The way his hair hung over his face made him more attractive still as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, his clinging clothes outlining his V-shaped torso.

Remus thought Sarah looked equally attractive. He tried to ignore the way her clothes clung to her body, showing off her hour glass figure. Her hair hung loosely by her shoulder but it was growing curlier and curlier by the moment.

Remus nodded in response to her question and looked down at the ground, trying to keep all emotion from his face.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Because Remus, I need to talk to you," Sarah took a few steps closer. "You can't just let me find out what you are then barely talk to me afterward."

"There's no future for us. You don't want to be with someone like me."

"Isn't that something like what you told James, Sirius and Peter when they discovered what you are."

Remus's head snapped up towards her, emotion all over his features. He didn't look like a mere schoolboy anymore. The angle from which Sarah was looking at him and the expression he was wearing made him look like a man aged beyond his years.

"How did you know that?"

"they want you to be happy, Remus. they don't want you living your life thinking you're unworthy of anything or anyone."

Remus stared at her incredulously. Did she not understand? Did she not realise that he was going to be shunned from society for the rest of his life?

"Sarah, I'm a –"

"I know what you are," she snapped then her expression turned soft again. Loving. She took another few steps towards Remus. "I know what you are. But you're not that to me. To me you're Remus Lupin, one quarter of the Marauders, top student, prefect, stiff competition for head boy."

She was getting closer and closer and Remus was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You're my boyfriend."

The last sentence came out as a whisper as she took one final step towards him. They were so close that Remus could feel Sarah's breath on his skin and feel her body heat. There was hardly a gap between them.

Remus looked down at Sarah's sparkling blue eyes and with a shock he realised they reminded him of the stars… like she was his light to guide him from a dark room. She moved closer to him still and he felt a flutter in his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

She closed the tiny gap between them by pressing her lips against his. She kissed him and before he could help himself, he was kissing her back. Remus could hardly think straight, everything was fuzzy except one thing… Sarah.

But, with a gut-wrenching feeling, he pulled away from her, knowing that if he didn't he would never get her to understand.

"I can't," he murmured against her lips and pulled away from her light.

"Remus –"

"Don't. Please. Don't say anything."

And with that, Remus walked right around her and up the slope towards the castle. The rain seemed to be pounding down upon him even harder as he marched up the bank.

"No."

Sarah's voice was clear and determined. It cut through every other noise in Remus's head. It was quiet yet it went right through the roar of the rain bouncing off the Black Lake. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"No," she repeated.

He still didn't turn around.

"Remus, I don't care what you are. I don't care what happens when there's a full moon. I don't care what you look like. I don't care what you wear. I don't care if you think you're a monster. I don't care if you're shunned from society. I don't care if you can't have children. I don't care about any of it."

Remus stood stock still, not turning around; hardly daring to breathe.

"You think you can just walk away from me? You think you can just tell me I don't want to be with you? You think I'm going to give up on you just like that? Think again."

Remus's heart was pounding against his ribs. He dared believe the words Sarah was speaking were true.

"Do you want to know why I'm not going to let you walk away? Do you want to know why I'm not going to give up on you? Do you want to know why I don't care about not having children? Do you want to you know why I don't care what you are? Because, I…

"Because I love you Remus."

Remus's whole world stopped. He couldn't hear the rain lashing anymore and he couldn't hear the claps of thunder overhead. All he could hear was his own heart beating in perfect harmony with Sarah's.

He turned around so, so slowly it could have been invisible to the naked eye. He felt numb on the outside, no longer feeling his shirt sticking uncomfortably of the coldness seeping through his skin. Nothing mattered to him. The aftereffects of the full moon; the unfinished Potions essay sitting in his dorm; his prefect duties he was missing; not even the Marauders at that moment. Nothing mattered to him. Except one thing…

Sarah.

He blinked twice

As what Sarah had told him sunk into his brain. His heart seemed to erupt and ooze through his body. Love soaking through every inch of him. Nothing registered in his mind apart from the burning desire to have Sarah in his arms. Hugging her, feeling her body heat, breathing in her scent.

Numbly, Remus put one foot in front of the other and stumbled forward. He took another step. And another. And another. And another.

He was soon running down the slopes of the grass, his arms outstretched din front of him, wanting only Sarah to meet him. Wanting only Sarah to hug him; to hold him; to kiss him; to love him.

Wanting only Sarah.

He saw her in front of him; the rain hiding her tears and the splashing drops on the lake muffling her sobs. Remus collided with Sarah. He supped her face in his hands and she hugged around his waist. He showered her face in kisses then he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Sarah…" he mumbled, still kissing her.

"Remus," she trembled, her hands snaking up his body and entangling themselves in his wet hair.

"Sarah, please, please never elave me," Remus cried.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sarah whispered.

They pulled away slightly so they could merely look at each other and soak in the love both of them were radiating.

Then they kissed passionately again.

"I love you Sarah. I love you so much," Remus muttered against Sarah's lips.

"I love you too Remus. I really, really do."

He pulled away from her again to look into her eyes once more. She moved her hands up to his cheeks and wiped away his tears. They hugged and Remus took comfort from her but it wasn't like any comfort he'd ever been given. It was the first time he'd felt secure.

They stood like that for a long, long time. The rain consistently pounded down on them and thunder and lightning still raged overhead. But they didn't care about how bad a cold they were going to catch or how long after curfew they'd be returning to the common room.

All they cared about was each other.

* * *

**AN: Hey :D so what do you think? I quite like this one. Let me know if you do too :D**

**Sirius and Judith will get their time soon enough just to let you all know!**

**I made this one quite long because it's going to be quite a while before I update again, more than a week at least but if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know so I can start thinking up ideas :)**

**Please review guys! Thanks :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Jimmy, Jimmy! Wake up, wake up!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up and down on James's bed.

"Go away," James groaned groggily as he turned onto his other side and attempted to push Sirius off his bed.

"Guess what?!" Sirius beamed, ignoring James's swats.

"What?" James said although his voice was slurred due to tiredness.

"It's twenty-five days until Christmas!" Sirius jumped off James's bed and started running around the dorm like a gorilla on the loose.

"Actually, Padfoot, it's twenty-four days," Remus said sleepily, opening the curtains around his bed.

Sirius stopped dead and frowned at Remus. "How come?"

"It's the first of December. It was twenty-five days yesterday," Peter explained, getting up from his bed and stretching.

"Even better then!" Sirius grinned and continued to run around the room.

"Someone tell him to put a sock in it," James snapped as he shoved a pillow over his head. Remus grinned, grabbed his wand off his bedside table and flicked it. Suddenly, Sirius choked, tripped over the rug and spat out a smelly old sock. Sirius looked up and glared at Remus who was sniggering at him.

"Was there a need?" he growled.

"You were being an annoying mutt and you needed to shut up," James said as he adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes again.

"There's no point in sleeping, Prongs," Remus said as he got out of bed. "We have to get up for classes anyway."

"I hate school; whoever invented it must have had such a sad life. I mean, what sort of sad person wants young people to suffer the way we do and…" James's complaints went in one of Remus's ears and out the other when he turned around and caught sight of the picture of Sarah on his bedside table. It was from a couple of weeks ago…

"_Thanks so much for the camera, Sarah. I've always wanted one," Remus grinned and kissed Sarah's forehead as he examined his new present. "There's no reason why you should have got it."_

_Sarah smiled and shrugged. "You seemed pretty rough this month. I wanted to cheer you up."_

"_Well you certainly did," Remus told her and she pressed a kiss onto his lips._

_Remus went back to looking over his camera and Sarah looked out on the Black Lake as they stood by the beech tree. Remus looked up at her and it struck him how beautiful she was in her warm, woolly coat and thick grey scarf. Her hair was messily pulled back and a flower hair slide clipped her fringe off her face. The cold wind whipped her ponytail around her bright pink cheeks._

_Remus snapped a picture; Sarah turned around in shock, yet she was still smiling, as the flash went off._

"_Why'd you do that?" she demanded._

_He smiled as the picture slid out of the bottom on the camera and came into focus. Remus beamed at it as he watched the moving head in the picture turn towards him and smile over and over again._

_Remus shrugged. "I wanted my first picture to be of you."_

Of course after he had set it on his table, the Marauders had teased him to no end and hadn't stopped embarrassing him every time Sarah was around. He didn't mind though; they didn't realise just how much Sarah's love meant to him. Remus actually agreed with the boys – he very much was head over heels in love.

"Come on then, Moony. If we have to work we have to have food," Sirius said as he opened the door and exited the dormitory.

Sirius's day was pretty boring from that moment on; he had breakfast, he said good morning to Judith and then went to his classes. It was a pretty long day and he'd gotten a face full of mud from an angry Mandrake during Herbology at the end of the day. After climbing up the wet, muddy banks to the castle doors, he split from James, Remus and Peter so he could wash his face in the bathroom.

Just as he was patting his cheeks dry, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked into the mirror in front of him and saw the person's reflection.

"Trixie?" he frowned. "You do realise this is the boy's bathroom?"

"Of course, dear cousin," Bellatrix said evilly which made Sirius frown even more. And then more people emerged from the shadows; Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Lestrange and Snape. All of them were rumoured around the school to be Death Eaters and that was all Sirius could think about as they moved to Bellatrix's side. Sirius turned around and eyed them warily.

"What do you want?" he said.

"In case your thick brain hasn't already guessed, this isn't a cosy catch-up Black," Snape sneered.

"I worked that much out for myself, thanks Snivellous," Sirius said, glowering at him. "What is it you want?"

Sirius's hand moved instantly to his wand in his pocket as Bellatrix spoke again.

"We've been asked – well, _I've_ been asked – by the Dark Lord to ask you something," she said and puffed out her chest as if it was something important that Voldemort had asked her.

"What would he have to say to me?"

"As much as I tried to convince him against it, he thinks you're talented," Bellatrix explained impatiently.

"And?" Sirius played dumb although something about his father's message from Regulus was ringing a bell in the back of his mind… _You're missing out and you have enough talent to join._

"He requests that you become one of his followers," Snape cut across something the Bellatrix was about to say.

Inside, Sirius's heart was pounding a mile a minute and, although he would never admit it to anyone, he was scared. As much as he wanted to bring him down, Voldemort definitely frightened him. But Sirius kept a cool face and stared at Snape's face with a stony and expressionless face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sirius asked, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

"He offers you protection and somewhere where your talent would be appreciated," Bellatrix said coolly, shooting Snape a furious look.

"I'm unconvinced. I wouldn't join him even if he and I were the last people on earth. I'd rather die than be on his side," Sirius said proudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I knew he'd be like this, Bella," Lestrange moaned from the back of the group.

"Well that's why we brought our reinforcement, isn't it?" she snapped at him.

Sirius frowned and his stomach flipped over in panic as images of people in chains flashed before his eyes… James, Remus, Peter, Judith, Andromeda, Mrs Potter and as much as he hated to admit it, Professor McGonagall. But what was shoved in front of him was nothing that he had expected.

"Regulus?!" Sirius exclaimed.

Yaxley had pushed Regulus under Sirius's nose. Regulus looked very small compared to all of the sixth and seventh years behind him. He wasn't meeting anyone's eye, he was constantly wringing his hands together, he kept shifting from his left foot to his right and Sirius saw small beads of sweat on Regulus's forehead.

Sirius's examination of Regulus was brought to an end when Snape's sneering tone reached his ears.

"That's right. Your little brother has signed up against you… You won't fight your own brother will you?"

Sirius stared down at Regulus in shame. He knew Regulus was bad but he didn't know he was as bad to actually sign up to the Death Eaters. He was only fourteen and his life would be corrupted forevermore.

"This is your fault," Sirius snapped accusingly at Bellatrix then turned angrily to Snape. "And yours." He added.

"I knew he'd fall at this hurdle," Bellatrix said triumphantly to her fellow Death Eaters.

"This isn't making me join! You sick people have taken in him; I'm not joining you!" Sirius exclaimed incredulously as he violently jabbed his finger at Regulus.

"So you'll go up in a fight against your own flesh and blood? Against your own brother?" Snape drawled.

Sirius stared at Regulus and Regulus stared back.

"He's not my brother," Sirius said scornfully and to Regulus, it seemed that Sirius was looking at him like he dirt at the end of his toe. "He's just some scum I happen to share a bloodline with."

"Sirius – I'm sorry…" Regulus whispered.

Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I should have seen it coming," Sirius shot another ashamed look at Regulus and then made his way through the group of Death Eaters and out of the bathroom, wanting very much his friends' comfort; his happy mood from earlier on had certainly diminished.

* * *

"But I don't understand," Judith stated.

Sirius looked up at her with his head resting on one of the posters on his bed. Judith was pacing the Marauders dorm and looking at the floor with a frown on her face. James, Remus and Peter sat silently on James's bed beside Sirius's and simply stared at Judith.

"What's so complicated about it?" Sirius asked her exasperatedly. He'd just told them about Regulus.

"I don't get how he could have joined."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius snapped viciously and at the tone of his voice, Judith stopped her pacing and stared at him. "Bellatrix obviously presented him to Voldemort and he's been hanging out with Snivellous a lot."

"There's no need to bite my head off," Judith said defensively.

"My brother and my cousin are Death Eaters. I think there's every need to bite your head off," Sirius's voice began to rise and stood up from his bed so that he was facing Judith. James's, Remus's and Peter's eyes followed Sirius anxiously, waiting for the explosion that would surely come. Apart from his hair, eyes and looks, Sirius's temper was the only Black trait he had inherited.

"It's not my fault that you come from a family who love the Dark Arts!"

"It's not exactly my fault either –"

"Don't blame me for the fact your own brother would rather go against what you believe than be like you and have his family be so ashamed of him that he gets disowned!"

Sirius stared at Judith. "That's not fair," he said quietly.

"Isn't it?" Judith questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What you rather have me do? Get caught up in the Dark Arts and completely forget about you? Completely forget I have feelings and then go around and do Voldemort's bidding, killing everyone who so much as cross my path?"

"Cool down, guys," James said, getting up from his bed and standing in between Judith and Sirius, hoping to defuse the tension and stop them before either of them exploded.

"I'm not cooling down!" Sirius flared up at once. "Did you not hear what she was saying to me?"

"Yes Padfoot, I did but –"

"I'm just saying that you should have more pride and actually face up to your parents! Even just to Regulus and show him what a better life he could have!"

"You don't think I've tried doing that?! In case you haven't noticed, he bloody well hates me along with the rest of my family! It's hard to teach someone right from wrong when you're living in that environment!"

"Well you're obviously just a lost cause to them then!"

"I KNOW I AM!" Sirius suddenly roared and finally pushed James's restraining arms away. The whole room went so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pin drop. Remus and Peter looked at each other awkwardly while James stared at Judith, unable to believe what she'd just said. Judith merely blinked numbly at Sirius with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Just get out," Sirius told Judith quietly. "Just go away and leave me alone."

Judith closed her jaw firmly and if looks could kill, Sirius would have definitely been lying cold on the floor.

"Fine," she said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat at the teacher's table during breakfast the next morning eating her eggs and bacon. She was watching all her students eating their breakfast happily and thinking the Marauders must have slept in because the Great Hall was a lot quieter than usual.

"Do you think something is wrong with Black this morning, Minerva?" Filius Flitwick said quietly in her ear.

Minerva's head looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Narcissa and Bellatrix chatting happily to each other while Andromeda talked to Ted Tonks at the doors to the Hall.

"They look okay," Minerva replied.

"Not Horace's Blacks, your Black," Filius said.

Minerva frowned at looked at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, she picked out the four troublesome boys almost immediately. The Hall was still eerily peaceful so she guessed something was definitely wrong. Plus the fact Sirius wasn't eating anything.

Just then, the morning owls fluttered in with all the post tied to their legs. She looked up in the hope she may have received a reply from her nephew whom she wrote to the previous week but she didn't see her owl anywhere. She did, however, spot an owl she'd only seen twice before – once whenever Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and again whenever Regulus was sorted into Slytherin…

As it landed on the table in front of Sirius, Minerva recognised the red envelope it was holding as a Howler. Even from her table at the top of the hall, she could see Sirius's expression of panic but he had realised what it was too late. The letter erupted and the piercing voice of Walburga Black rang threw the Great Hall, silencing everyone immediately.

"SIRIUS ORIN BLACK, YOU HAVE ASHAMED YOUR FATHER AND I IN A WAY YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE. WE HAVE DECIDED, AFTER NOT A LONG DEBATE, THAT YESTERDAY WAS THE FINAL STRAW. YOU WILL NOT RETURN TO NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE, YOU WILL NOT USE THE SURNAME BLACK AND YOU WILL NOT CONTACT US ANY LONGER. YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE HOUSE OF BLACK."

The envelope ripped itself up and the whole of the Great Hall sat in stunned silence, straining over people's heads to try and get a glimpse of Sirius's reaction. Minerva was in shock; she didn't think the Blacks were really that bad. No one knew that Minerva secretly was very fond of the four Marauders – especially James and Sirius – and she couldn't help her heart going out to Sirius. She was very impressed at how composed he was; he was merely staring at the spot where the Howler had disappeared.

"Serves you right, filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix's shriek sounded throughout the entire Hall. Minerva wasn't thinking about punishment for Bellatrix, she was merely concerned for one of her favourite students.

After Bellatrix had spoken, the silence turned from stunned to awkward. Everyone started getting back to their seats and whispers broke out around the Hall and Sirius lowered to his eyes to his plate as he continued to poke around at his breakfast.

Lily, Judith, Sarah and Alice gawked up the table towards the Marauders who all, apart from Sirius, were still staring into mid-air. As the conversations across the Hall became louder, Sirius dropped his fork to his plate, looked up at James, Remus and Peter, said something then stood up and made a quick exit from the Hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Andromeda, who was still standing in the doorway, follow Sirius.

"Are you going to see if he's alright?" Alice asked Judith. Lily looked up and saw all the colour had drained from Judith's face as she ate her cereal.

"I – er…"

"He is your boyfriend," Sarah reminded her.

"I told you, I don't know if he still is or not," Judith snapped but she still glanced anxiously at the door Sirius had just gone through.

"Merlin's beard Judith, after all you two have been through, you'd think you could put a stupid argument behind you," Lily mumbled.

"Well you're obviously taking his side," Judith said crossly and pushed her chair out from her table and stood up.

"Judith, we didn't say that!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You didn't need to," Judith shot back as she stormed out of the Hall.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap between chapters but I've been so busy! I was away in England for 9 days - so warm by the way! - and then when I came back, I hadn't much inspiration**. **Today finally gave me some because I was just so happy! My sister did AMAZING in her GCSE's and I'm so, so proud of her! We went out for a lovely walk and when I came back my brain was full of ideas! :D**

**What did you all think of this chapter? What about the bit from Professor McGonagall's POV? I've been wanting to do that from the very first chapter.**

**I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this. I reached 2,000 views last chapter! :D I was very, very happy! So yeah, thanks :)**

**Let me know what you all think! Thanks chicks :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**

**P.S. Can you guys check out my Harry/Ginny oneshot and review please? Thanks again :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius stormed through the corridors, his rage blinding him. He took a left, then a right and then another left. He didn't know where he was going, what floor he was on or if he was even inside. He couldn't think straight due to his burning desire to torture every last member of his family. He was distantly aware of someone following him; perhaps they were even calling his name, although he didn't hear and he didn't know.

He took a right off one of the main corridors and found himself in a much smaller, dank, musty old shortcut from one side of the castle to the other. He continued his storming, his fists clenched, his brow furrowed and his jaw set firm. He turned a sharp corner and was brought to an abrupt halt when he walked straight into someone, knocking them right off their feet.

Sirius blinked himself out of his stupor and looked at his feet where the person he had knocked over was lying. He recognised the green robes, the dark hair, the pale face and the slight build. His blood boiled again and his fists clenched so tight that his nails started to draw blood in his palm.

Regulus stood up and brushed the dust off his robes. He looked up at Sirius's face and immediately cowered away from it. Sirius backed Regulus against the wall and felt the dog in him come out as he growled at his younger brother.

"Are you happy now? You just got me disowned and completely humiliated in front of the entire school!" Sirius roared and Regulus began to physically shake.

"I-I'm s-sorry –" Regulus stuttered quietly.

"You're a wimp! A complete and utter wimp! You only joined those idiots because you didn't want to be disowned! You only joined them because you're too scared to stand up for what you truly believe!"

"And how do you know this isn't what I truly believe?!" Regulus was starting to stand up to himself and he raised his voice to match Sirius's.

"You defended me over the summer!" Sirius threw his hands up in incredulity. "You told Mother if she kicked me out then you would leave too!"

"But you left anyway! You left me in that hell hole with our horrible parents!"

"They _like _you Reg! They aren't horrible to you!"

"Only because of what House I'm in!"

"If you don't like them, if you don't agree with their beliefs then why did you become a Death Eater?!"

"I might agree with their beliefs…"

"Regulus, you went out with a Muggle born for crying out loud! _Why _did you join Voldemort?!"

"Because maybe then I would get some attention! Mother and Father absolutely doted on you when we were younger! YOU would get all the presents, YOU would get all the fresh food, YOU would get it all and I was left with nothing!"

"That was then Regulus! They despise me now –"

"Yet they still don't care about me!"

Sirius fell quiet and looked at Regulus with sympathy. "Then just leave them," he said quietly. "Be brave and leave them. You could have such a better life if you come and live with me."

Sirius's eyes bore in Regulus's. Below all the talk, the anger, the frustration, Sirius could see just how scared Regulus was. Regulus thought about the idea. He could have a loving, comfortable life if he agreed to Sirius; his talents would be appreciated and he'd be so much more involved if he accepted the offer. It was too good to be true and Regulus was harshly brought back to reality when he thought about how humiliated Sirius must be feeling after being disowned. And he would never be brave enough to disobey his parents' commands. He made his decision, clenched his jaw, wiped the emotion from his face and stood up to his full height.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Regulus began. "My beliefs have changed. I don't care about you; you moving out was the best idea your dumb brain had ever come up with. I'm glad Mother has finally disowned you; it was a long time coming. I've joined Voldemort and you're the idiot for turning down his offer. I really am sorry but you're going to have to accept that."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus and shook his head shamefully. "Whatever. You're still a wimp to me."

Regulus glared at Sirius one last time before turning around and continuing up the corridor. Sirius watched him go and as much as he hated to admit it, he had a dull pain in his chest. It was different from the horrible ache he'd woken up when he remembered what happened with Judith; with Judith, it was as if someone had reached into his chest and twisted his heart but with Regulus, it was as if there was a massive, gaping hole right the way through it.

As he stood, staring at the passage Regulus had just disappeared down, everything came crashing down on Sirius like tidal waves against rocks. He was disowned… actually disowned. Sure, he was humiliated that the whole Hall had heard his Howler but the more he thought about it, the happier he became. He was finally free from the house he hated and from the surname he longed to be rid of.

As this realisation took place in his head, Sirius was about to jump up and down and whoop with joy but before he could, he heard a panicked voice calling his name.

"Sirius? Sirius, where are you?!"

Sirius grinned and ran down the shortcut to the voice he recognised so well.

"Andy!" he exclaimed as she came into view.

Andromeda turned her head to the right and all she saw was a beaming face before Sirius had launched himself upon her. She laughed as Sirius gave her a bone-crushing hug; one which she returned with equal happiness.

"Andy, I'm so happy!" Sirius grinned as he pulled away from her.

"I'm happy for you; I was just frightened whenever you left the Hall like that. Are you sure you're okay?" she worried. Even though she was only one year older than him, Andromeda had always been the mother hen over Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm fine, honestly!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed Andromeda's shoulders . "Andy – I'm free! Can you believe it? I don't have to go back to that house ever, ever again! I don't even have to go to Grimmauld Place! This is the best I've felt since the start of the year!"

Sirius shook Andromeda slightly as he held her shoulders. Andromeda smiled and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at how happy her cousin was. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen him that happy.

"Andy, are you crying for me?!" Sirius said incredulously.

"No!" she said quickly but then a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes…"

"Oh, Andy," Sirius smiled and pulled her into another tight hug. "Don't worry, we'll get you out there soon enough as well," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Andromeda smiled and leant her head against Sirius as she let her tears flow without trying to stop them. "But it might be a bit harder to get me disowned considering I have Bella and Cissy for sisters."

Sirius pulled away to look at Andromeda. He met her eye; he smiled at her and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Ted Tonks is Muggle-born," he said matter-of-factly.

Andromeda suddenly blushed. "I-I'm not… we're not –"

Sirius laughed, "I never said you were."

Andromeda glared at him but then started laughing along with him and once they started, they couldn't stop. They didn't know why they were laughing; there was something about the ridiculousness of the situation that was funny and they felt a need to laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," Sirius promised once they'd calmed down.

Andromeda couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Sirius?"

Sirius's and Andromeda's heads snapped up at the voice. Andromeda's smile stayed on her face but Sirius's grin completely fell and his mouth dropped slightly open as he saw Judith standing down the corridor from Andromeda and him.

"I was, er, just going," Andromeda said and started to back away.

"No really, you don't have to go," Sirius said, looking at Andromeda sternly.

"It's okay, Ted was expecting me back anyway," she winked at Sirius then turned and disappeared around the corner.

Judith shuffled around a bit on the spot and Sirius awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. Seeing Judith's face had brought back their argument from yesterday and he wasn't going to deny the fact that it hurt a lot. He knew he was a disgrace to the Blacks and he'd accepted that long ago although whenever it came from Judith's mouth, it seemed a lot harsher than before. He had expected her to support him, not argue against him; he couldn't believe she'd been so heartless.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry," Judith said loudly. Sirius looked up at her; she was still standing at the other end of the corridor. The floor stretched out in front of him and he thought that Judith seemed like she was miles away.

"What for?" he hadn't meant it to, but his voice came out hoarse.

Judith shrugged. "Everything."

"Everything being…"

"Our a-argument yesterday; what just happened in the Great Hall," she trailed off slightly at the end of her sentence as if she was scared of what Sirius might say to that. Sirius stayed silent so Judith decided to elaborate. "What I said yesterday was out of line. It wasn't fair for me to say what I did. I guess I was just upset you'd snapped at me."

Sirius sighed. "Judith, I didn't mean to snap at you; I just couldn't help it. It was just because the fact half of my family are Death Eaters kind of brought it out in me. It wasn't that I was annoyed with you; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm really sorry."

"It's me that should be sorry –"

"No, it's me –"

"Really Sirius, you've nothing to be sorry about."

"I do, you don't," Sirius insisted. Judith stopped arguing and giggled slightly.

"So we're good?" she asked tentatively.

"We're good," Sirius nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Eee!" Judith squealed and hurtled herself towards Sirius who laughed at her. Sirius caught Judith before she made contact with him, lifted her up and spun her around. He set her gently back down on the ground and kissed her.

"I'm glad we're okay," he said once they broke apart.

"So am I," Judith sighed contentedly.

* * *

Peter rushed into the Marauders five minutes before curfew on the last Friday before the end of term. The door banged against the wall as he flung it open, distracting James from sending a letter to his mum and Sirius from lifting his makeshift weights he'd learnt about in Muggle Studies.

"Guys, guys, guess what!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" James said, riveted to what Peter was about to say.

"I got a date for Hogsmead tomorrow!" he beamed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his weight-lifting and James chuckled slightly and went back to writing his letter. Peter looked extremely crestfallen and he turned to look at Remus who was doing homework set for the holidays and hadn't even looked up when Peter barged in.

"What do you think?" Peter asked hopefully.

Remus looked up but continued to scribble down his essay. "Hmm?"

"I got a date for Hogsmead tomorrow," Peter said half-heartedly.

"Oh, that's great Wormtail," Remus smiled slightly then looked back down at his homework.

"None of you are happy for me?" Peter asked grumpily.

"It's not that we're not happy, Wormtail," Sirius said. "It's just that the novelty of getting a girlfriend has kind of worn off."

"Yeah, we are all almost seventeen now," James agreed.

Remus tutted and looked up once more from his work. "Don't listen to them, Pete. It really is great you've got a date; I hope it works out for you two."

This seemed to satisfy Peter. "Thanks Moony."

"No problem…" Remus mumbled and went back to his notes.

James's quill stopped scratching on his piece of parchment and he bit his lip. Sirius glanced over in his direction although it just looked as though James was merely reading over what he had written. Truthfully, James's mind was not on his letter at all; it was wandering off somewhere to the land of Lily Evans. Every time he saw Lily, he wanted to smile at her and hug her and just chat to her but he knew he couldn't because she still hadn't forgiven him for their argument at Slughorn's Halloween party. Of course the reason she hadn't forgiven him was probably something to do with the fact that he hadn't actually apologised yet.

James wanted to ask Lily into Hogsmead but the probability she would reject him yet again was very likely. His liking to Lily had don't nothing but increase ever since they last talked, and he had been quite distracted at that moment seeing as it was the middle of the night with a full moon.

He needed advice on how to talk to Lily and get her to listen… and who better to ask than his boys?

James cleared his throat. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Peter replied through his mouthful of chocolate.

"How do you talk to a girl and get her to listen?" James said, looking and sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

"It depends," Sirius shrugged as he set his weight down.

James's question had gotten Remus's attention instantly. "Who's the girl?" James glared at Remus who was smirking at him, knowing exactly what girl James was talking about.

"It's not Evans is it?" Peter asked.

"No, it's not really any girl in particular, I was really just wondering. Every time you talk to them they go all giggly and they flip their hair about and you always get the feeling they aren't listening to you," James said.

"You're complaining about that?!" Peter said incredulously.

"Well… yeah."

"It's a good sign if they do that, Prongs. It means they're into you," Sirius said wisely as he lay down on his bed.

"They only want to snog you though. I want a girl to listen to me so we could be able to have a proper conversation," James explained.

"So you mean you want a relationship?" Remus said.

"A relationship?" the word tasted funny on James's tongue. "Yeah, I guess… a relationship."

"Do what I did," Sirius said.

"What? Play around with a girl for two years, not thinking about how you feel about her and then have a hug bust-up because she didn't feel the same way?" James said.

Sirius shrugged. "Well it worked didn't it?"

James rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Remus came to his rescue.

"Prongs, I suggest you get to know someone who isn't in your fan club. Get someone decent and make friends with her, you know, just to make sure you like her. Then ask her out, she'll say yes and then you can have a proper relationship," Remus said.

"But how do I talk to girl without flirting with her?" James replied.

"Just be yourself."

"Be myself?"

"Be yourself," Remus repeated. "That's all you can be."

The Marauders lapsed into silence as James processed what Remus had just said. _Be yourself, _he thought. _Be yourself…_

"I'm away to bed," Sirius announced and Remus yawned widely. "See you all in the morning."

"Me too, goodnight guys," Peter said.

"'Night," James murmured as he too pulled the curtains around his bed although he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time. He was too busy planning out when he was going to ask Lily into Hogsmead…

* * *

**AN: So what do you all think of this one? Hope this pleases you all. Don't worry, there is more Sirius/Judith action to come :)**

**What do you think will happen next? Will James ask Lily or not? If he does, will she say yes or not? Ohh suspense... (Not really but ahh well :P)**

**Please review and thanks for reading! :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Lily lingered behind as she let her friends meander on ahead of her. She had started walking with Remus and Sarah but as they got further down the road to Hogsmead, Lily got the vibe they wanted village as they sang Christmas songs at the top of the lungs. God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs seemed to be a favourite. Alice and Frank were behind Sirius and Judith and they were cuddling together and laughing at the antics of the couple in front of them. Remus and Sarah had their arms around each other and Lily couldn't help but smile every time she looked at them. _They really are happy,_ Lily admired from behind as Remus planted a kiss on Sarah's hair which made her blush and look up at him and he lowered his head to plant a small kiss on her lips.

Lily sighed happily. Things were perfect at the moment; her friends were happy, she was happy, they were getting off school in a day and Christmas was just around the corner. She couldn't help but smile at the atmosphere as they entered the town. There were groups of carol singers dotted up and down the main street, Christmas lights twinkled overhead, there was an enormous Christmas tree in the town square which was decorated with baubles, lights, tinsel and a fairy at the top. For the first time since the war against Voldemort had gotten serious, Lily saw people being merry and joyful. They actually stopped to talk to each other rather than hurrying along and sticking together in groups. It was as if Christmas was a welcome distraction from the harsh reality.

Remus and Sarah wandered away from the group and down a side street with Alice and Frank following them. Sirius grabbed Judith's hand and dragged her towards one of the groups of carol singers where she enthusiastically joined in with them. Lily giggled quietly and smiled as Peter walked past her, hand in hand with a pretty Hufflepuff girl. She closed her eyes and let the Christmas spirit overtake her as a small but freezing breeze blew through her hair. She usually wore her hair in a messy ponytail but since it was so close to Christmas and she was sick of Sarah and Judith nagging at her to wear it down, Lily had given in and left the bobble out for the day.

"Er – Lily?" Lily's eyes flew open and her face turned to shock when she heard that voice from behind her. She felt her heartbeat pick up and she bit her lip. "Can I, um, talk to you?"

Lily sighed and looked down at the light dusting of snow on the ground as she turned around. She slowly looked up and met James Potter's eyes – _beautiful eyes, _she corrected herself. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was wearing an old light brown patched-up coat, dark jeans, blue converse and his Gryffindor scarf. His hair had got a lot longer since the last time they'd been together and Lily couldn't help but notice how cute his slightly red nose made him look.

James felt similarly whenever Lily had turned around. She had a thick black coat on which her fingerless-gloved hands were stuffed into. She had a knee-length purple skirt on, dark blue tights and small brown ankle boots which completely clashed but she somehow made it work. Her dark red hair cascaded around her shoulders and it rested on her Gryffindor scarf. She wore an emerald beanie hat on top of her head and to top it all off, her cheeks were an adorable rosy red which perfectly matched her nose. Needless to say, Lily completely took James's breath away.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lily said. It took James minute to remember what she was talking about. He blinked and shook his head slightly to clear it.

"Let's – er – let's go for a walk round here," James gestured vaguely behind him.

"Okay," Lily said quietly and followed James to a place of Hogsmead where she'd never been before. They walked in silence; it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Lily badly wanted to strike up a conversation but her mind seemed to be completely blank. It was like her brain was a sieve; she'd had so many thoughts on the way to the village and now they'd all filtered out.

"Is here okay?" James's voice brought Lily out of her reverie. She looked up and saw they were standing at the edge of the small cluster of trees beside the village. There was a small bench and a sun dial sitting on a small patch of grass. It wasn't exactly off the Hogsmead path but it was out of the way enough so that Lily and James could have their privacy.

"Yeah, this is fine," Lily said; her voice seemed to be an octave higher than usual. James walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Do you want to sit?" he asked as he moved over to make room for Lily.

"I'm good standing, thanks," Lily replied. She didn't want to be in too close a proximity to James.

"Er – right," James seemed a bit put out but he covered it up quickly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lily said. She really didn't mean the question to come out as coolly as it had. She felt bad whenever she saw James's hurt expression.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry."

Lily raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting that. "You're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else to say; there's way too much. I'm just… sorry."

Lily felt a twinge of annoyance in the pit of her stomach. _He could have at least apologised for being mean to Severus and calling me stupid, _Lily though bitterly. But he had said he was sorry…

"I want to be with you Lily," James said as he stood up and advanced on her. "We'd be great together. You said so yourself that day in the library that you wanted to be with me and I wasn't ready then but I am now. Lily I want to be your boyfriend."

There was barely a gap between them now and James closed it quickly by kissing Lily. All the emotions she'd been keeping bottled up for the past lot of weeks came pouring out of their container. Her heart pounded as blood rushed around her body, filling her up, warming her fingers and toes. But something stopped her.

"No –" Lily mumbled against James's lips. "No, I'm sorry." Lily broke away completely and staggered backwards. James stared at her incredulously.

"Lily, I said I was sorry –"

"Yeah well maybe sorry isn't good enough!" Lily snapped and James looked confused. "Look, last time you weren't ready to be with me and I completely understand and respect why but this time you have to understand and respect why _I'm _not ready to be with _you_."

"But I said –"

"But you said sorry, I know you did James and I appreciate that. I really, really do and I do want to be with you but what you said to me about my friend and how you called me stupid – that's pretty hard to forgive that quickly. I don't think I can cry that much again anytime soon. Just give me my time and my space for a while, okay?"

James looked quite annoyed but he nodded anyway and looked down at the ground. Lily bit her lip and put her hand lightly on James's arm. He still didn't look up.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?"

James nodded once.

"Right, well I-I'll see you around… Have a good Christmas."

Lily turned around and began to walk the way they had come with gentle snowflakes landing in her hair and on her clothes. She curled her hands into balls inside her pockets and averted her eyes to the ground. She waited until she rounded the corner and was out of James's sight when she let the first tear fall from her eye… and then another and another and another. She cried silently all the way back to the main street; she really did want to be with James but as she'd said, what he had said back at Halloween had hurt her a lot and she couldn't forgive him that quickly.

As the main street came into view, Lily paused her walking for a second as she hastily wiped the stinging tears away from her numb cheeks. The snow was falling heavily now and she could see Judith and Sirius laughing and running up and down the street as they threw snowballs at each other. She watched them messing about and a smile absently made its way to her lips. Judith chucked a massive snowball in Sirius's face; Lily could hear Judith's distant laughter at Sirius's reaction. He bent over and constructed an even bigger snowball; the panic was clear on Judith's face even from the distance Lily was standing. Judith turned one hundred and eighty degrees and ran away from Sirius who quickly chased after her, laughing madly. The snowball hit Judith square on the back which caused Judith to shriek, slowing her down so Sirius caught up with her. He grabbed her waist from behind and hugged her tightly; he nuzzled his nose into her neck. She squealed from the coldness of Sirius's face and he looked into her eyes with a mischievous grin then he slowly bent down and kissed her.

Lily tore her gaze away and looked up into the grey sky. She closed her eyes tightly and allowed one more tear to fall before wiping that away, plastering a fake smile onto her face and making her way towards Sirius and Judith. They would believe her smile, they would think she was fine… but it was okay. It was okay for Lily because if they believed the act then maybe she could too.

Then she could forget about how much she was breaking inside.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express chugged towards Kings Cross, Judith stared at the letter she held numbly in her hands. It had just been delivered from her family owl, Jupiter. It was from her parents and she couldn't believe what they were telling her.

"Oh no," she said, not realising it was out loud. Alice looked at Judith from her seat opposite the latter.

"What's up?" she asked although she had a smile on her face as she'd just been looking at Sarah's old family Christmas pictures.

"Oh, it's, er, nothing," Judith said distractedly. "I'm going to find Sirius," she announced and got up from her seat.

"Okay, come back before we get to Kings Cross though!" Lily said.

"I know Lils. See you all later," Judith replied and exited the compartment.

Judith looked left and right; the aisle was packed with students saying their goodbyes to each other or giving their friends Christmas presents. Judith sighed in annoyance then made the decision to go right considering the Marauders always seemed to go for a compartment not far away from the prefects' one.

Judith pushed her way through the crowd with a lot of "S'cuse me"'s and "Sorry"'s and "Thank you"'s. At last, Judith found herself in a less crowded part of the train and she was able to get herself down the aisle without having to bump into anyone.

"Judith!" Sirius's voice reached Judith and she looked up to see him walking right towards her. Girls either side of him were blushing and trying to get his attention but he only had eyes for Judith which only made it worse for her.

"Hey Sirius," she smiled and he kissed her the cheek. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Do you mind coming in here?"

"Sure," Sirius said as Judith pulled him into an empty compartment. His forehead creased at the seriousness of Judith's tone. "Is something wrong?"

Judith stood at the window in the compartment, wringing her hands together and biting her lip. She looked up at Sirius and attempted to smile but it couldn't come. This made Sirius even more worried.

"Judith, what is it?" he asked concernedly.

Judith took a deep breath. "Sirius, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you know I would never ever in my right mind break up with you, yes?"

"Judith you're seriously worrying me now. What's wrong?"

Judith looked into Sirius's deep, soft, dark brown eyes and she could feel herself melting. The crease in his brow made her heart go out to him… he'd been through so much this term. How could she possibly say this?

"Sirius…" Judith began. "My mum and dad don't want me to be with you."

Sirius's mouth dropped to the ground. "Why?!" he spluttered.

"They heard about you being disowned and how Regulus and Bellatrix are Death Eaters…"

"And?"

"… And they told me that they don't want me mixing with that type of people."

"But I was _disowned_," Sirius stressed. "I'm obviously not that type of people."

"That's what I told them!" Judith exclaimed and she threw her hands in the air out of frustration with her parents. "They wouldn't listen to me. I promise; I tried to talk them round to you! I told them that you never even talk to Regulus and Bellatrix but they just can't let go off the Black reputation."

Sirius went quiet as he let Judith's words sink in. He'd fought for her, he'd become less selfish for her, he'd sacrificed at lot for her, he'd changed himself in a lot of ways (albeit, good ways) for her. All he wanted was for her parents to approve; it would have been the cherry on the cake. They'd just have to work round it.

"So I guess I can't see you over Christmas or any of the holidays and whenever your little sister comes next year then we can't let her see us together…" Sirius started.

"Hang on, what?" Judith said. Sirius looked at her and was met with a confused expression.

"We're going to have to keep our relationship secret," Sirius explained.

"Sirius, I love you but I don't want to lie to my mum and dad," Judith told him sternly.

Sirius caught the meaning of this. "So, wait? You mean… you're – you're breaking up with me?"

Sirius's worst nightmare was confirmed whenever Judith neither nodded nor shook her head; she merely hung it in shame and bit her lip again.

"I'm so, so sorry," she choked.

Sirius couldn't believe it. A lot of thing had gone wrong for him this month; first his father-figure was taken away from him, then his brother was taken away from him but now Judith? The one thing that kept him going through it all? His one light left? It was all a bit too much. He wasn't angry though, he respected her wishes.

"It's fine," he said hoarsely.

"No, no it isn't Sirius! My stupid parents –"

"It's not your parents, Judith. You're family are lovely people, I'm sure and I completely understand why they don't want you connected to the Blacks. It's fine. Honestly."

"Sirius I don't want to break up with you!" Judith cried as tears poured down her face.

"I don't you don't," Sirius said. "I really, really do."

He took a step behind him and opened the door to the compartment. He gave Judith one last longing look.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Please, don't –"

"I hope you have a very, very merry Christmas with your family," Sirius stepped out of the compartment but held the door open as he and Judith still stared at each other. Judith face was red, blotchy and shiny from all her tears while Sirius's was staying calm for her.

"I love you," Judith breathed.

"I know you do," Sirius whispered then slowly closed the door and walked off down the aisle.

* * *

**AN: Aw, I almost cried writing this chapter. :(** **a****nyways, I'm all good now :) and I updated twice in one day! Salamanderfire - I'm looking forward to your reviews ;) what did you all think of this one? Was the Jily bit okay? Let me know what you think!**

**I forgot to say earlier but HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUPERT GRINT! 24 :O and we've known him since he was twelve :')**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Suggestions are welcome :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Remus!" Vivian Potter squealed as she answered the door the day after Boxing Day to reveal a smiling Remus and gave him a hug.

"Hi Mrs Potter," Remus said as she finally let him go.

"What happened to your face?" she gasped, gesturing to the large scar that started in his eyebrow above his right eye and stopped just past his cheek bone.

"Just a little souvenir I gave myself from the full moon the other night," Remus shrugged.

"Oh, you poor dear," Vivian sympathised and was about to pull him into another hug when James appeared at the top of the grand staircase that was visible as soon as you came in the front door.

"Mum, stop pestering him! I'm sure he's just fine without your hugs," James told her as he made his way to the door.

"But look at the poor boy!" Vivian worried and pointed at Remus's face.

"Mum, he's a werewolf; he's tough enough to deal with it," James rolled his eyes. "Come on Moony, Padfoot'll be delighted you're here."

James grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him inside. Remus had been in the Potter household many, many times before but whenever he entered, it still didn't fail to amaze him. As soon as you walked into the house, it revealed a large hallway with plush red carpet and a high ceiling; a large diamond chandelier hanging down. The staircase was ginormous and it had a mahogany banister all the way along it. The atmosphere in the house was usually cheerful and carefree but Remus couldn't help but notice it seemed slightly different from the last time he'd come over the summer. He put it down to the fact that James's dad was no longer there.

"I've got chicken in the oven Jimmy, it'll be ready in about half an hour," Vivian called as Remus followed James up the stairs, his overnight bag slung across his body.

"'Kay Mum," James replied over his shoulder as he led the way to his room. "Sirius has been acting weird ever since we got home," he added to Remus in an undertone as soon as they were out of earshot of Vivian.

"How so?" Remus asked, puzzled as they mounted another flight of stairs.

"He's just been quiet and stuff; hasn't been himself, y'know?" James explained.

"Mmm," Remus nodded vaguely then lowered his voice as they reached the door to the attic which was converted into James's room. "Is it still because of him and Judith?"

James looked at Remus with a 'what do you think?' expression as he used the hook to reach up and pull the door open. James started to climb the ladder with Remus behind him. Remus loved James's room; it was very long and painted in Gryffindor colours of red and gold from top to bottom. Pictures of the Marauders with their arms' around each other were stuck untidily on top of the paintwork and various Quidditch cups sat on shelves above his desk below the window. James's bed was almost exactly the same as his one at Hogwarts except the fact that it was a king-sized double and it wasn't made up immaculately every morning with pressed sheets.

However, Remus did notice a big difference to the room. Instead of having a camp bed, Sirius now had a proper bed since he was living with the Potters permanently. It wasn't so much a bed but a hammock at one end stretching the width of the room. Sirius had obviously been allowed one wall of the room since the one beside his hammock was covered in Muggle pictures of girls in bikinis or lingerie with beers in their hand or sitting on motorbikes.

As he entered the room with an extra bed for himself, he looked around and spotted Sirius lying on his hammock. He was staring at the ceiling and absently throwing a ball in the air and catching it. He didn't even look around, never mind bombard Remus whenever he walked into the room. Remus looked at James with raised eyebrows; James just gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said.

"Hi," Sirius mumbled. Remus looked at James awkwardly, hoping he would start a new conversation but James merely nodded enthusiastically.

"I like what you did with your wall," Remus commented. "Your bed's pretty sweet too."

"Thanks," Sirius said as if he was bored of hearing that.

"So…" Remus said uncomfortably.

"So," James copied as he rocked about on his feet. Sirius stayed silent.

"Did you both have a good Christmas?" Remus said. He never thought he'd seen James looked so relieved.

"It was really good; thanks for your present by the way, it was so cool!" James beamed. "Pity Peter couldn't be here though."

"Where is he this year?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," James shrugged. "South of France I think." The Pettigrews loved their holidays. They usually went away for a month over summer and a week at Christmas and Easter.

"I wish I could be there," Remus said jealously. "It's freezing over here!"

"I know! And there isn't even any snow! I just rains and rains and rains," James complained and threw himself onto Remus's bed.

"You have your own bed you know," Remus said.

"Yeah but it's all the way across the room. That means I'd have to walk and that means effort," James said as if it was obvious.

"Fair enough," Remus laughed as he sat down on James's bed. "How long do you intend me to stay?"

"As long as New Year's Day anyway. Mum will cry if you miss out annual party on New Year's Eve; you can invite whoever you want to that by the way," James shrugged lazily and then suddenly sat up, looking as if he'd just received an electric shock. "You should see the present me and Mum got Sirius!"

"It should really be Mum and I," Remus corrected, "but I'll let you off this time because this seems freaking exciting."

"It is!" James grinned and jumped up off the bed. "Come on Padfoot, we have to show Moony your present."

"Alright then," Sirius sighed and rolled off the hammock, skilfully landing on both feet and not even stumbling.

They made their way outside to the grey skies and freezing weather; their breath visible in the cold air. The garage was beside the house but since the house was so large, it took them a good five or ten minutes to get there. They walked in silence and it would have been happily comfortable if it wasn't for Sirius's dull mood which perfectly matched the weather. James and Remus had seen Sirius in a bad mood but those bad moods were when he was cross, this bad mood was because he was upset. Remus hadn't seen him this upset; James only had when he got kicked out of his house but that had only lasted several days. This was almost a week and it had gotten to a point where James didn't know how to act around Sirius… and that was very unusual. He'd never been in that situation before.

James thoughts, however, were distracted by the itching in his hair. The itch had been there since the day after they got off school and it was driving him crazy. Every single minute of every single day was practically dedicated to scratching his head.

"Prongs what is with you? You've done nothing but scratch since I arrived," Remus said.

"He's been like that all Christmas," Sirius unexpectedly spoke up.

"It makes him look crazy," Remus commented.

"Yeah, kind of like a mad professor with his hair sticking up all over the place," Sirius agreed.

"Shut up guys!" James moaned as he continued to itch. "It's driving me round the bend."

"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius laughed. "Let's see your present then Padfoot."

"It is amazing," Sirius admitted and he seemed a lot brighter as he opened the garage door.

Half of the garage had been converted into an office for Vivian since she had got her job after Joe had got his and had already claimed the office room in the house. The other half of the garage was an actual garage which housed James's and Sirius's broomsticks along with lots of boxes which held toys from James's childhood. Remus realised there was a new addition on that side; there was a large, bumpy object covered by a dark green cloth.

Remus frowned. "What's that?"

"_That _is Sirius's present," James grinned.

"It's massive!" Remus exclaimed as his eyebrows disappeared behind his hair.

"It's even more impressive without its cover," James was now bobbing about on his feet from excitement.

"Well what is it then?" Remus asked impatiently as Sirius walked over to it with a large grin plastered across his face.

"Just check it out!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled back the cover and revealed a large, black Harley Davidson type motorbike with a shiny black sidecar. Remus's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at it.

"Merlin's beard!" he breathed and took a few steps closer. "It's amazing!" he said in awe.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Sirius exclaimed as he admired it.

"Yes!" Remus agreed and beamed when he met Sirius's eye. "It's just… wow!"

"Want to go for a spin?" Sirius asked and Remus could tell he'd been waiting to ask that ever since they entered the garage.

"Does Dumbledore have a long beard? Of course I want a ride!" Remus exclaimed and then something occurred to him. "You can drive it, right?"

"Of course I can! Prongs, will you please tell him?"

"He's actually pretty good," James admitted.

"Let's go for it then!" Remus said and jumped in the sidecar as Sirius seated himself in the driving position. He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled to Remus over the noise before he revved up and shot out of the garage. James laughed at Remus's expression at how fast Sirius was going. He watched the bike take flight and when he heard Remus's yells of excitement and bewilderment, he chuckled even more. The bike had cost a lot of money but Vivian was more than willing to pay it considering the rubbish term Sirius had had. James was also relieved when Sirius had found out what the present was because it seemed to brighten him up and if James thought Sirius was feeling particularly low at any point since Christmas Day then he always struck up a conversation about the bike to get Sirius almost back to normal…

Almost.

* * *

Lily was having a rubbish Christmas. It was cold outside, she was missing her friends, Petunia and Vernon was engaged, she was annoyed and upset about James and to top it all off, her whole family from her mum's side were staying over for the whole holiday. She didn't get on at all with her cousins and she wasn't the biggest fan of her aunt. She had two cousins, one called Sophie who was thirteen and another called Kate who was fifteen; they were both the complete opposite to Lily. They made fun of her for being smart and because they were younger than her, they were both obsessed with boys. Unfortunately for Lily, they were both shoved in her room for the whole two weeks because Vernon was staying over too and he was in Petunia's room.

Lily didn't like her Aunt Jade because she thought she was better than everyone; she favoured Petunia and also shared her views in thinking Lily was a freak. She'd look down her nose at Lily and explain things twice to her because she thought Lily wouldn't understand anything.

Lily's Uncle Albert, on the contrary, was absolutely lovely to Lily. He had never once called her a freak or ever favoured Petunia. Lily often wondered how such a selfless man could ever fall in love with such a selfish woman and have two daughters the exact clone of his wife.

Lily lay awake around nine o'clock on the morning of the twenty-ninth of December while the whole house was still in a deep slumber. She was completely engrossed in her book 'Jayne Eyre' which she had read many, many times yet would never be sick of it. Just as she turned a page, she heard Sophie shriek, "What is that?!" this then awoke Kate and she fell off her camp bed in surprise. Lily lifted her head to where Sophie was pointing and saw a handsome owl standing on her window ledge with a letter attached to its leg.

Lily smiled as she hadn't heard much news all Christmas and put her bookmark in her book. She threw the covers off her and walked toward the window to receive the letter the owl was carrying.

"Don't let that thing in here!" Sophie told her with a look if disgust on her face.

"Merlin's beard Sophie, it's only an owl," Lily said.

"'Merlin's beard'?!" Kate squawked incredulously. "Where do you hear people talk like that?"

"Probably in that weird school of hers," Sophie replied in a stuck-up tone.

Lily ignored them and opened the window. She smiled as she instantly recognised Remus's handwriting on the envelope.

"Who is it? Your boyfriend?" Kate teased.

"Don't be silly Kate, who would ever want to go out with her?" Sophie said in disgust. Lily felt an unexpected stab of hurt and anger pierce trough her heart and she turned around with her hands on her hips.

"I'll have you know I have had a boyfriend, thank you very much," Lily snapped.

"Ohh," Sophie and Kate chorused. Lily ignored them again and sat down on her desk to read her letter.

_Lily,_

_I hope you're having a good Christmas. Apart from the full moon, I am although I quite miss school. I was wondering if you would like to come to a party at James's house on New Year's Eve? I've checked with him and his mum and they're both fine with it but I completely understand if you don't want to. If you do come, I can pick you up from your house and bring you back to James's. Please write back soon. Missing you,_

_Remus x_

Lily felt a smile spread across her face at the thought of actually getting out of the house for a while even if it was to go to James's house. It still she'd be leaving that hell hole. She couldn't wait until she got up so she could ask her mum.

"Why does he worry about the full moon?" Kate scoffed. Lily hadn't realised but she was reading over her shoulder. She snatched the letter close to her chest so neither Kate nor Sophie could read it.

"Mind your own business," Lily scowled.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Lily was sitting in her living room with her family and Vernon. Remus was calling for her at eight and the time couldn't be going slower. It was now five minutes to eight and Lily was anxiously waiting for him. He'd been to her house on one occasion before but that was actually by accident. He and his mum were lost and just happened to knock on Lily's door to ask for directions.

Lily was squashed on her sofa with Sophie and Kate bickering on one side and Jade giving her cold looks on her other side. Vernon and Petunia were on the two person sofa on the opposite side of the room and they were whispering to each other and kept giving Lily strange looks. Her mum, dad and Albert were sitting happily around the coffee table, chatting away. Her mum had been reluctant to let her go to the party at first but after some persuasion from Lily and Albert, she was finally allowed to go. She was wearing a short, strappy, dark blue dress which had sparkles on it from the waist down.

The clock on the wall finally chimed eight and just as it did so, the doorbell rang. Petunia, Vernon, Sophie, Kate and Jade all froze and looked at each other warily whereas Lily bounced up with a grin on her face and her mum, dad and Albert got excited about the fact they were going to meet a wizard (it had only been Lily and Petunia in the house when Remus was lost).

Mrs Evans, Mr Evans and Albert were all starting to get to their feet but Lily had already rushed from the room and happily opened the door to reveal Remus looking very dapper in a grey shirt and navy trousers.

"Hey Lil – oof!" he had begun to greet her with a dazzling smile but he had the wind knocked out of him when Lily launched herself on him in a tight hug.

"You're my saviour!" she said dramatically.

"Um, okay?" Remus said with a frown as he pulled away.

"I've got to get out of –"

"Hello!" Mrs Evans had just got to the door and Lily could see everyone craning their necks round the door frame to the living room to get a good look at Remus.

"Um, hi Mrs Evans," Remus smiled nervously.

"Please, call me Samantha," Mrs Evans replied.

Lily groaned as she saw Sophie and Kate eyeing Remus up hungrily with wide grins on their faces as they took in his shirt straining against his biceps. Lily saw they were still bickering but she guessed it had nothing to do with their earlier argument; sure enough…

"Excuse me, what age are you?" Sophie spoke up from where she was standing.

"Er…" Remus glanced at Lily uncomfortably who hung her head in shame, "Seventeen."

Kate nudged Sophie. "He's so mine. I told you he was closer to my age!"

Remus's cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked down at his feet as Lily said, "Oh my Godric," and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Will you come in for a drink?" Albert asked Remus, ignoring Sophie and Kate.

"No!" Lily said quickly and grabbed Remus's arm, cringing even more when she heard Sophie and Kate let out jealous gasps. "No, I, er, think we'd better go."

"If you're sure?" Samantha said.

"Yes, we are. C'mon Remus," she added and pulled him out onto the street and closed the door promptly behind her. Once they were out, Remus burst out laughing.

"How are you related to them?" he gasped between laughs.

"I don't know! I'm so embarrassed!" Lily groaned.

"Well, come on. Let's go to the party," Remus said, recovering from his laughter but still giving little chuckles every now and again.

"Yes, let's. How are we getting there may I ask?"

"We're Apparating."

"Right, I forgot you're older than us." Remus was actually a whole year older than Lily and the other Marauders because he had been held back a year; he was bitten just around the time he was starting school.

"Hold on tight then," Remus advised. Lily took hold of his hand and shut her eyes tight as Remus turned on the spot and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? This was kind of a little fill in chapter before the stuff got big. Review pleeaassseee! :D **

**:O 3,000 views?! Thanks guysss!**

**I appreciate all your thoughts and opinions so much but I just want you all to know that I've put lots of effort into this story, so many late nights so I could finish chapters and loads of hours spent planning it all out. Just wanted you all to know because it seems to me like some people don't realise just how much time and effort writers put into stories. Also, if you don't like the story then don't read it. Simple as.**

**To my guest review, Moony1fan: That's creepy, you practically read my mind! There will definitely be duels and action in chapters to come! Thanks so much for your review, it made me smile :) keep reading to find out what happens! :D**

**Anyways, hope this chapter please everyone.  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	22. Chapter 22

"Jimmy, could you help me with the food please?" Vivian's voice rang out from the kitchen. James stood in front of the mirror in the hallway doing up his tie.

"Two seconds Mum," he called back.

"Now if you please," Vivian told him, this time her tone a little sharper than before.

James rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm com-"

"Master Potter, watch out!"

"Oh – I'm sorry Betsy," James cried, looking down at his feet where the Potters house elf was hurriedly taking platters full of food to the living room from the kitchen. She was holding one large silver plate with prawns on it over her head and an additional two plates in her other hand. She looked slightly flustered and her wide eyes were even wider since James had almost stepped on her. "Do you need some help with those?"

"No thanks you, Master Potter. Betsy bes fine with them," Betsy replied, already continuing on her way to the living room. James chuckled as he watched her; he seemed to have a soft spot for Betsy.

"James Harold Potter, you get in here now!" Vivian screamed and James's smile vanished.

"Coming," he called and made his way to the kitchen, passing a very bemused looking Sirius on the way there.

"Why can't he help?" James complained when he entered the kitchen to find Vivian with bright red cheeks, frizzy hair and her party dress lopsided. It took all the willpower James had not to laugh at her bedazzled state.

"He helped rearrange the living room when _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to plan out your Quidditch practices!" Vivian shouted.

"Hey, Quidditch is important –"

"Don't answer back, young man!" Vivian scolded and James shut up when he heard her tone of voice. As James lifted a plate full of sausages, there was a knock at the door.

"If that is Remus, just tell him to come in," Vivian called to Sirius. "He should know by now this house is as good as his own," she added under her breath.

James smiled then lifted a plate in his other hand which was full of pigs in blankets and started across the hallway to the living room. As he quickly made his way there, he passed Sirius and Remus at the door with Sarah and – his stomach did a somersault when he thought about it – Lily. He didn't mind Lily coming to the party because he had told Remus he could bring whomever he wanted and Remus and Lily were very good friends. Also, Remus had been very tentative in asking James if it was okay for him to ask Lily and even though James genuinely meant it was okay, Remus continued to make sure James was fine with it.

James dashed from the living room to the kitchen, almost banging into Betsy again, as Sirius took Lily's and Sarah's coats. As James went into the kitchen, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Remus looked a bit nervous. James put this to the side, however, because Remus often looked nervous and considering how sharp his eyesight was, how immaculate his sense of smell was and how large a distance his hearing range was, James didn't blame him.

"Mum, Remus is here with Sarah and Lily," James told Vivian when he entered the kitchen again.

"Right, okay. Send him in to help as well," Vivian said exasperatedly as she lifted another dish from the oven and set it on the table.

"No need to send James. What do need done?" Remus smiled as he came into the kitchen behind James.

"Oh Remus, don't you look lovely? Just take these plates into the living room – careful! That one's hot," Vivian warned as Remus lifted the dish just out of the cooker.

"It's fine, I've got it Mrs Potter," Remus said and followed James back across the hallway.

"Where are Sarah and Evans?" James asked as he and Remus set the plates down.

"Padfoot took them off somewhere," Remus shrugged. James turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You trust him with two girls?" James said sceptically.

"If the two girls weren't Sarah and Lily then no, I probably wouldn't," Remus told James, making him laugh.

"Master Potter, Master Potter!" Betsy panted as she rushed into the room.

"What's up?" James asked her.

"Mistress bes havin' a break down! Betsy didn't know what to do!" Betsy panicked. James frowned and just as he did so, there was a loud, high-pitched scream and a noisy crash of plates falling to the ground. The sound came from the kitchen and James sprinted back in there, worried that Vivian was hurt; Remus was hot on his heels.

"Mum?! Mum, are you ok-" James panicked but stopped abruptly when he saw his mum sitting on the floor beside the cooker with her head in her hands and rocking back and forward.

"I can't do this," she was whispering over and over again. Sirius joined James and Remus in the kitchen with Lily and Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Mum?" James asked tentatively as he crouched down in front of her, doing the best he could to avoid the smashed plate and the food lying over the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Joe always helped me with this! He was so much better at organising everything! He moved the furniture in the living room, he helped me cook and he took all the food across the hall!" she sobbed as she lifted her head and stared into James's eyes.

"Mum –" James swallowed, "i-it's okay."

"No it's not –"

"Yes it is," James insisted and he put his arms around her and hugged her closely. "It's okay. You've got all of us helping you."

"But Joe –"

"Dad's day has been and gone. Yeah, we'll never be able to do it as good as him but he'd be wanting to train us up. He'd be laughing at how silly we look right now," James said softly and Vivian looked up at his face. She gently stroked his cheek.

"Oh Jimmy, you remind me of him very much. You look so like him," Vivian spoke quietly.

"I've got your eyes though."

Vivian chuckled. "Yes, you've got my eyes." James smiled at hearing his mum laugh for the first time since he'd got home.

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too Jimmy."

Vivian hugged James again and Remus and Sirius exchanged uncomfortable looks; they shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly. Sarah was smiling at James and Vivian and laughing slightly at Remus and Sirius's expressions. Lily had her hand clutched to her chest and tears in her eyes; she felt a strange tugging inside her, like she wanted James to hug _her_ like that, wanted James to tell _her_ he loved her. She snapped out of these thoughts when James spoke again.

"Right, you go fix yourself up," he instructed Vivian and helped her to her feet. "We'll take care of everything."

"People will be arriving in fifteen minutes though!" Vivian argued.

"Don't worry, we can do it in that time," James insisted. "Go and redo your make-up and for Merlin's sakes please, please fix your hair."

Vivian laughed and rolled her eyes at James; she made her way between Remus and Sirius who were also laughing but she came to a stop in front of Lily. Vivian placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You must be Lily Evans," she said.

"Yes," Lily squeaked as a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Hmm," Vivian looked at Lily's face then glanced over her shoulder at James, whose face had turned pink, then looked back at Lily with a smile on her face. "Very pretty," she commented the exited the kitchen and started up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Sarah's looking pretty gorgeous in her cocktail dress tonight," Sirius commented as Remus poured himself and Sarah drinks.

"Hands off Padfoot," he warned. Sirius put his hands up in defence.

"Hey, I'm just saying! Besides, I'm not over Judith yet."

"That's very true," Remus said, picking up the cups and turning to face Sirius.

"You're still moaning about that?" James said as he joined the conversation.

"It's not something you can get over easily, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed and glared at James.

"Tell me about it," James murmured but only Remus heard him.

Just then, several things happened at once. The door burst open which caused Sirius to jump so violently that he knocked over the refreshment table. A woman near the door let out an ear-splitting scream as all the lights were sucked from the room; panicked voices were getting louder and louder as the blackness pressed against everyone's eyes. Then, a cluster of wand lights appeared at the open door which was causing the freezing wind to whip around the room. The light from the wands caused people to see of ten Death Eaters and –

"Greyback! It's Fenrir Greyback!" someone shrieked.

Everything went quiet. And then all hell broke loose.

The whole room went into a frenzy while Remus's face paled as James and Sirius turned to stare at him. All the Death Eaters cackled and started shooting curses at random, the reds, whites, greens and purples lighting up the room like fireworks. The spells were destroying the immaculate living room and hallway and knocking people unconscious.

"Half of them are students from Hogwarts!" someone's scream reached the Marauders ears.

Sirius seemed to be the first one to recover from the shock of Greyback being in the room. "Do we know them?" he asked desperately; he turned to look at James who blinked and looked around at the Death Eaters.

"There's Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Bellatrix –"

"Trixie's really here," Sirius said quietly more to himself than anyone else. "There's one still standing by the door. Can you see who it is?"

"It is nit Greyback?" James said, straining to see over people's heads.

"No, he's over there."

"I can't – oh."

"Who is it Prongs?" Sirius pestered.

"It's – er – it's…"

"Prongs?" Sirius pressed on.

James took a deep breath…

"It's Regulus."

Sirius's blood turned cold and what colour left in his face soon drained from it. Sure, Regulus had said he had joined the Death Eaters but Sirius didn't really believe him… Regulus didn't have the guts to do something that big. Sirius's heart sank to his stomach which felt like lead.

"Regulus?" Sirius choked. "B-but no. no, it can't – NO!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Sirius was pushing himself through the crowds of chaos towards the door where Regulus still stood. Sirius's head spun yet he could only see one thing clearly. The memory playing over and over in the forefront of his mind…

"_You silly little boys! That has been passed down in the Black family since years before your great grandfather was born!" Walburga Black scolded a cowering Regulus and Sirius._

"_I-I'm sorry!" the seven year old Sirius cried. "W-we d-didn't mean t-to!"_

"_Didn't mean to!" Walburga scoffed. "You two always mean to do what you do."_

"_We're sorry!" Sirius sobbed._

"_I'll show you sorry!" Walburga shrieked. She snatched a wooden spoon off the worktop beside her and lifted it high above her head. Sirius, knowing what was coming, covered his head with his arms and waited for the excruciating the spoon would bring against his bare skin._

"_Mama, no!" Regulus squealed. He pushed Sirius out of the way and before Walburga could change the direction of the spoon, it hit Regulus hard on the shoulder. Regulus screamed with pain and Sirius relaxed his position and hugged his little brother while Walburga gave them both a scathing look then set the spoon down and continued with her work._

Sirius always made an act of hating Regulus, just as Regulus hated him but that memory never faded from the back of Sirius's mind. Every time Sirius and Regulus had an argument, Sirius never shot one spell at him because he knew deep down he still owed his little brother and even though they were now completely different people, Sirius never stopped caring for Regulus. Sirius certainly didn't like Regulus but he would never, ever want him to have this fate.

Sirius was promptly brought out of his trance-like state when a Death Eater blocked his path. Before thinking about whom it was or what he was doing, Sirius quickly shot the first spell he thought of at them. They seemed surprised but flicked a wand and sent a spell at Sirius's face and as Sirius easily blocked it, he recognised them as Lucious Malfoy, the boy Narcissa had started to date.

"I meant to ask you, Black," Malfoy sneered as he and Sirius continued to duel, "for your blessing in asking Narcissa's hand."

"You sure you want to marry a fifteen year old? Wouldn't be too good in the bedroom department, would she?" Sirius smirked and when Malfoy faltered, Sirius saw his chance and sent a stunning spell straight at Malfoy's heart. It hit him and he keeled over, leaving Sirius's path clear again.

Sirius started towards the door once again, getting knocked and bashed from either side as panicked people searched for their family and friends. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Sirius finally located Regulus who had just defeated an opponent. Before Regulus could move on, Sirius had stepped in front of him and pointed his hand straight at his face. Regulus glowered at Sirius and directed his wand at his heart.

"Out of my way brother," Regulus snarled.

"Correction, I'm not your brother anymore," Sirius said.

"Whatever you are, just out of my way," Regulus said impatiently.

"Why don't you curse me? Send a nice juicy hex right towards my face?" Sirius teased. Regulus narrowed his eyes and held his wand tightly, looking very much as if he did want to hex Sirius but he didn't do anything. "I offered you a life with me. Would you rather have this?" Sirius gestured at the chaos around him with his free hand.

"You are all just weak!" Regulus spat.

"Maybe," Sirius said fairly. "Or maybe we're just not as weak as the likes of you who have to bow to Voldemort to feel safe." Still, Regulus didn't answer. "I'm not going to fight you, Regulus."

"Then you're just wasting my time," Regulus declared but instead of hexing Sirius, he dropped his wand to his side and ran off into the crowd.

* * *

James was drowned in wave of sympathy as he stared at Sirius's retreating back as it disappeared in the crowd. He didn't have a clue what it felt like to have his cousin and his brother fighting against him.

"James, look out!" someone whom James didn't recognise shook him from his reverie just in time for him to see a body hurtling towards him. James ducked and tried not to look at the face of the unconscious man who had been thrown carelessly in his direction – friend or foe? He wasn't sure.

Through all the kerfuffle, James was still standing at eh knocked over refreshments table; Remus was still staring at nothing, not being able to process the fact the man who turned him into a werewolf was in the very room he and his friends were.

Just then, somebody bumped into James and almost knocked him over.

"What the – Lily?" James said as he looked at the shaking figure in his arms. Lily looked up at James with tear marks streaking down her cheeks.

"James!" she gasped, holding onto him for dear life. "James! I love you so much. I can't do this without you!"

James blinked. "Lily, I –"

But before he could say anymore, Lily had crashed her lips against his.

"Tell me once we get through this."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the fight.

* * *

Remus sensed James leave him alone; he shuddered and was brought back to the matter at hand. Absently, he raised his hand to his neck and found the two small puncture scars that were unlikely to ever fade. He looked around and noticed that Sirius had deserted him and there was a battle raging around him. He heard voices. He saw flashes. But he heard one person's scream over the top of everything else.

Sarah.

Remus sprinted off in the direction of her scream, cursing himself on phasing out as he had when he heard Greyback's name. It was almost like the werewolf didn't just leave scars on Remus's neck but also on his heart.

Remus kept running, trying to dodge and ignore the screams and spells from either side of him. He passed Sirius duelling with Bellatrix and saw James and Lily together in combat; Vivian was nowhere to be seen. He slipped on something (he told himself it wasn't blood) and carried on as Sarah screamed again.

Remus finally found her, backed into a corner with Greyback, who already had blood around his mouth, walking menacingly towards her. A single tear ran down Sarah's face but then she spotted Remus. Relief seemed to flood through her features but then she jumped as Greyback growled again.

"Oi!" Remus shouted, taking Greyback's attention away from Sarah who was shaking from head to toe. Remus didn't bother with a wand; he knew Greyback would go for the Muggle way of fighting.

Greyback turned to study Remus and a knowing sneer crept up on his lips which curled back to show blood covered teeth. Anyone would have been terrified to Greyback advancing on them thus although Remus wasn't afraid. He'd been through this before. He'd go through it again if it only meant Sarah would be safe.

"Remus Lupin," Greyback smiled. "You were delicious."

"Well you felt disgusting," Remus said with as much distaste as he could muster. "Honestly, didn't your parent ever teach you table manners?"

Greyback growled but what happened next wasn't what Remus had expected. Greyback turned and pounced towards Sarah. Remus acted fast and before Greyback could reach her, Remus had knocked into him and shoved him onto the floor. For a seventeen year old werewolf, Remus was strong. Really strong. But against a twenty or thirty something werewolf, he wasn't quite strong enough.

Greyback hit Remus hard across the face and the latter was pushed roughly off of the older werewolf. Remus was in the process of standing up when Greyback kicked him in the stomach. Remus curled over but grit his teeth against the pain in his gut, even though he knew he had several broken ribs and stood up straight to face Greyback.

Greyback went to hit Remus's already bloody face be Remus dodged and hit Greyback in the nose. It left his hand aching but figured it was better than having a dislocated jaw. As Greyback faltered and adrenaline pumped through Remus's veins, he saw his chance and punched Greyback again on the cheek then kicked him in the gut.

But Greyback soon recovered and was more vengeful the before. He roared with frustration and went to punch Remus. Remus dodged but misinterpreted the hit and Greyback's fist collided with Remus's navel. The force of the blow force Remus into the air and he landed several metres away hard on his back. He could distantly hear the screams of Sarah, trying to get Greyback's attention back to her.

Greyback advanced on him and Remus got a horrible vision of déjà vu as he tried to scramble away from Greyback. But Greyback kicked Remus again and then punch him several times for good measure. A faint warning bell was going off in the back of Remus's mind: It was reminding him about the article in the _Prophet _Remus had read that told him Greyback was attacking people, no matter whether he was human or werewolf.

Remus tried to dodge the blows but the more he got hurt, the less aware he became. With one good kick to his head, Greyback had Remus nearly unconscious. Remus lay panting on the floor as Greyback leaned over him and sneered.

"You and your father will never learn, boy," Greyback snarled.

"Remus!"

"Moony! NO!"

"Somebody help him!"

Remus was vaguely aware of James, Sirius and Sarah yelling with fear, shooting spells that were having no effect on the werewolf on top of him. Greyback bared his teeth and bit Remus for the second time in his life. Remus yelled in pain and screamed for help. But it was too late. The blackness was taunting him in the back of his mind. Remus had no willpower left.

He succumbed to it.

* * *

**AN: Hey, Nello Orella :) okay, now I feel bad! I was in a bad mood the other day anyway so that didn't help when I read your comment. I honestly do appreciate your reviews, I love reading what you have to say, I guess that one was just a little harsh. Please don't stop reviewing, I enjoy reading your comments, really. I hope you're okay :) x**

**So some of you were saying I needed action and stuff so I hope this satisfies! I'm quite proud of it, myself but I haven't really written any fist fights before (as you can probably tell) so I would really appreciate it if you let me know how I did in that part :) I love reading all your thoughts!**

**Before I finish this A/N, I have a spot of bad news for you... I start school tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often as I have been doing in the past lot of weeks because I'm going into fourth year and starting work for my GCSEs, which is the equivalent to OWLs if any of you are American. So in case I don't update for ages, you'll know why... *CRIES* I LOVE YOU GUYS! This has been an amazing summer and it's basically because I started posting my work on here. I don't want it to come to an end :'(**

**Okay, okay *sniffs* I'm okay. You'll hear from me in a bit and I kind of feel bad because I left you on a cliffhanger :P but anyways, must go now because I have put waaayyyy too much in this author's note :L**

**Please review guys! Thanks :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	23. Chapter 23

The third of January dawned a beautiful day. The cold sunshine shone over the thick layer of frost lying on the ground from the night before. The brightness seemed to go on and on forever, reaching into the Potter House and lighting up everything it touched. It lit up the still unconscious Remus's face through the small gap between the curtains; Lily's hair positively glowed, James observed as he gently ran his fingers through it as she slept with her head on his chest in one of the many guest rooms the house had to offer.

After the disaster of a party, everything had gone eerily quiet; Remus was too fragile to be transported to St. Mungo's and so was given a room to be kept in, Sarah hadn't slept for over an hour in three days, Sirius had gone back into his shell and the only time he ventured out of his shared room was to sit by Remus's side. Vivian hadn't spoken to anyone since the party unless she absolutely had to, Lily didn't seem to want to leave James in a miserable house and so she stayed to keep him company; Remus's parents visited every afternoon to see if their son had made any progress and then left a couple of hours later after they found out he hadn't. Dumbledore had made many visits to the Potters, also to see how Remus was doing, and because he had many questions to ask about the night as he was trying to do, and so far had done, a very good job of covering said night up from the prying eyes of the press.

And James?… James was caught up in the whirlwind that was his home. He went to bed every night worrying about Remus and woke up every morning to find Lily in his arms and still worrying about Remus. As well as worrying about Remus, he couldn't have a proper conversation with his mother. All he really wanted was for her to tell him it's all okay and then to take him in her arms and hold him tight. All James wanted was to be a child again so then it would be alright to cry and it would be alright to be cuddled up in her arms; he wanted his father back so that he didn't have to be the strong one in the family. But every time he wished for these things, he quickly told himself no. he told himself that he had to be strong; not just for Vivian and Lily and Remus and Sirius but for himself. If James allowed himself to be weak, he knew that would never be able to regain his strength.

"What's on your mind?" Lily's sleepy voice made James start.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Something," she whispered as she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek. James looked down and smiled at her as he leant into her hand.

"It's nothing," he reassured.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm here for you," Lily told him.

James made a face. "Talking's for girls."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine. Whatever you think." She lifted herself off of him; she sat on the bed and stretched as she yawned. James lay and stared at her with an unknowing smile playing on his lips. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm okay," James told her, putting on his most sincere face.

"James," Lily started in her prefect voice as she twisted her body round to look at him still lying down. She crawled up the bed and placed two hands on the pillow either side of his head, "one of your best friends had been out of consciousness for three nights, your other best friend is acting weird again and on top of all that your mum isn't talking or eating. You're not okay."

Lily said all this in a matter-of-fact tone and as James gazed up at her, he couldn't help but think how right she was and also how lucky he was to have her. He bit his lip and dropped his eyes from hers, staring instead at the tip of her nose.

"Like I said," she continued and this time in a more gentle voice, "I'm always here if you need to talk."

She lowered herself down and brushed his lips with hers. Then, she got off the bed properly, put on one of James's overly big jumpers over her short pyjama shorts and strappy top and started towards the door whilst tying her mane of hair into a messy bun.

"Remus was always the one I talked to."

James's voice stopped Lily in her tracks and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew exactly what he meant. Remus had been the one she'd always confided in as well. She swallowed the lump in her throat, however as she decided James's need to talk was a lot greater than her own. She turned around to see James sitting up and staring blankly at the opposite wall. She let her lips form into a small smile and she nodded her head slightly as she walked back to the bed.

As she sat down next to James, she gasped as she saw the fat teardrops falling from his eyes. She held his hand tightly with both of her own and he continued to talk. He told her everything he was feeling and he didn't stop until he'd finished. Lily didn't know how long she'd sat there listening to everything James was saying. It could have been minutes, hours or weeks for all she knew.

She just wanted him to be okay.

* * *

"Any improvements?" James asked Sirius as he entered Remus's room. Sirius was sitting on the armchair beside the bed with his head leaning on his hand.

"None," Sirius sighed as James sat down beside Remus's feet at the end of the bed. "It's so weird seeing him out for so long."

"I know," James said and he tried to ignore the small flare of panic as he took in Remus's features. He had large cuts across his left cheek and on his bare chest which were still open and bleeding along with the bite mark at the other side of his neck. He had a huge black eye and the part of his chest you could see as well as his arms were covered in black and purple bruises. "I'm actually quite worried about him."

"Yeah, so am I," Sirius said exasperatedly as he leant forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. "It's weird to see him so weak –"

"When he's always so strong," James finished.

Sirius met James's eye and that connection that was there on their first day of Hogwarts seemed to pass between them again.

They sat in silence, just staring at Remus and wishing that it was anyone but him in that position.

"Is Evans still here?" Sirius suddenly spoke.

James shook his head slowly. "No, she just left to go back home to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, school," Sirius said having completely forgotten about how something as normal as that could still be happening when Remus was still in this state. "You going in?"

"Kind of have to, don't I?" James said blankly. "I mean, nothing has actually happened to me."

Sirius looked at James as if he had two heads. "Are you mental?! James, everything happened in your house! Of course you have a reason for not going back straight away. I'm sure Dumbledore would be more than happy to give a couple of extra days!"

"But I don't really want to stay. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to leave Remus; I want him to be okay but I don't think I could stick any longer with Mum. I would talk to her about it but she refuses to even utter a word to me."

"Prongs, she's obviously traumatised. First your dad and now this? Just give her a break," Sirius said, uncharacteristically wisely.

"I know all that but it's not fair on me! She's my _mum_! She's not supposed to be acting like this! She's supposed to be comforting me and fussing about last minute washing for going back to school!" James exclaimed, starting to get really annoyed.

Sirius stared at him with a look of bewilderment. "Well if you're so lucky to get that treatment every bloody year then maybe you should take a step in my shoes. Then you might be able to see what it's like for me every Christmas!"

"Padfoot I know what your house was like but you're not there anymore, just drop it."

"Just drop it?!" Sirius flared up and stood from his chair. "Why don't you go and live with them for a year then maybe you'll understand what I had to endure! Years of no love and getting shunned away! You think it's bad for one Christmas? Try five freaking years!"

"Well I'm sorry if that's the treatment you got but that's certainly not the treatment I get!" James raised his voice to match Sirius's and stood so close to the latter that their noses were almost touching. "I'm used to my mum hugging me and taking care of me! I don't care about the crappy life you lived!"

Sirius's expression was the perfect definition of thunder and it was from that that James knew that Sirius truly was related to the Blacks. His chin was pointed upwards, his jaw was set and his eyes were cold. Needless to say, James did cower slightly; he'd never seen Sirius looking so much like any member of his family.

"Hmm…"

The moment was broken by the very weak, very frail niose. Both James's and Sirius's expressions turned to one of shock as they stared at the bed beside them and gawked at a stirring Remus; they rushed to his side.

"Remus?" James exclaimed.

"Moony? Can you hear us?"

Remus stirred again and James and Sirius watched with bated breath. Remus's eyes squeezed shut and then they opened wide. He stared at James and Sirius with what looked to them as fear. But then Remus blinked again and he seemed to relax and fear was replaced with confusion.

"Wha -?" he couldn't speak much louder than a whisper due to his throat that felt like sandpaper and what felt like a burning hole in the side of his neck; he looked around him. "What happened?"

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake!" Sirius cried and slumped down into the chair beside the bed.

"Someone should get Mum," James said quickly, his and Sirius's argument completely forgotten.

"And send an owl to Sarah quick," Sirius said, sitting up again.

"Guys," Remus said hoarsely. James's and Sirius's attention snapped back to Remus who was trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"So much," James told him.

Sirius and James exchanged a look and grinned at each other then began to laugh. Once they started they couldn't stop and they were soon bent over and clutching their sides. Nothing was about the last few days had been funny but there was something about the seriousness of the situation that it just had to be turned into hilarity. Remus sat slumped against the headboard with an aching head and a burning throat and he wasn't finding any of this funny. In fact, he was getting rather annoyed because he couldn't think straight; Sirius and James's laughter was making his headache worse and he was trying desperately to get information and told what in Merlin's name had happened.

"Guys, please," he really couldn't get his voice louder than a whisper.

"W-well Prongs," Sirius started, still shaking with laughter, "I really think we ought to tell him."

"It is only fair that he knows, I suppose," James agreed with a large grin still on his face.

"Oh Moony," Sirius leant back in his chair as he finally recovered from his laughing fit. "I never realised just how much I care about you."

* * *

Three weeks later, January was coming to an end, a full moon had come and gone and several pranks had been played. All four Marauders were all back at school (although Remus had only returned a week previously) and everyone seemed pretty happy despite the dreary, miserable weather that had persisted throughout the whole month. All in all, things were pretty good at Hogwarts.

The Monday beginning the week, the Marauders sat with Lily, Alice, Sarah, Judith, Frank, and Lisa, the Hufflepuff who Peter took to Hogsmeade before Christmas. They were all out on the grounds with large, warm coats and waterproof blankets on the ground. They decided to take advantage of the one day it wasn't raining. However, Remus couldn't stay out too long since it was very, very cold and he still wasn't back to full health just yet.

They were all sitting in a large circle; Remus was sitting cross-legged and Sarah was beside him, resting her elbow on his knee, Alice and Frank sat close together and whispered sweet nothings to each other every now and again. Sirius and Judith sat opposite each other, trying to ignore the tension between them and trying to avoid each other's eye as all the unspoken words stretched out in the space between them.

"So how come you weren't back until last week, Remus?" Frank inquired as Alice snuggled into him and he curled an arm around her waist. Lily and Sarah exchanged panicked looks but Remus merely chuckled; he'd been waiting for it to come up since nobody knew because Dumbledore had done a marvellous job of keeping the whole night secret.

"Mum and Dad were away and I was the only one at home and, of course, that was the time my great aunt decided to take sick. I had to look after her," Remus explained.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked with concern all over her face.

"Oh yeah, she's fine now. The week my mum and dad came home she made a miraculous recovery."

Everyone chuckled. "Obviously Remus slipped her something so he wouldn't have to come back," Sarah winked and nudged Remus in the ribs with her elbow; he winced as he still had bruises covering that area. Sarah gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry!"

Everyone looked at each other with frowns apart from James, Sirius and Peter who now looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" Judith asked from her quiet spot. Sarah realised what she'd said too late; she froze with her hands still covering her mouth and she stared into Remus's eyes with panic.

"He – er – fell out of bed last night!" Peter blurted out.

"Yeah, he hit James's trunk on the way down!" Sirius improvised, catching onto Peter's story and shooting him a grateful look.

"Oh, that must have hurt," Alice sympathised. Remus tore his gaze away from Sarah and shrugged at Alice.

"It's alright, just a bit bruised," he smiled.

"I totally agree with you and I'm sorry for your fall Remus but what I'm dying to know about is this thing that the Ministry said about Dumbledore in the _Prophet_…" Lisa's voice trailed out of James's mind as he turned his head slightly to the left where Lily was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chin.

They'd decided to keep their relationship secret because they didn't want to be the gossip of Hogwarts. Nobody but the Marauders and Sarah knew about this relationship. James had actually forgotten to tell Remus about him and Lily before leaving for Hogwarts so Remus had actually found out about it because he was looking at the Marauders map one night and happened to see them together in an abandoned classroom.

"Will you meet me in the common room tonight after everyone has gone to bed?" James breathed the words so quietly that he was surprised Lily even heard him. She didn't look at him but her cheeks flushed and she nodded her head a tiny bit. James smirked and turned back to look at Lisa so he could act as if he was listening the entire time.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Turns out it wasn't that long since I updated :P not a fan of this chapter. I found it quite boring but I had to let you all know what happened the days following the party. You probably found it boring as well. Let me know either way :D**

**Ughh school's horrible -.- and we've got stupid new timetables so it's all confusing and I don't like it :( thanks to everyone who said good luck to me in their reveiws! I really need it... but I have art these days and I like drawing because that's usually when I do most of my thinking about my stories. I dunno, drawing just inspires me :)**

**Don't think I have anything else to say except please, please review and then I'll get really motivated and update (perhaps) sometime tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading guys and make sure you look out for the full moon tomorrow night!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Ow, Padfoot that's my foot!"

"Oh, sorry Prongs –"

"Ah! That's my ribs!"

"They're _still _bruised?!"

"I'll answer that after you've been bitten by a werewolf and lived to tell the tale."

"Padfoot, was there a reason for doing this in the dark way before he wakes up?"

"Yes, a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Which is…?"

"We have the element of surprise!"

"Padfoot, this is Peter we're talking about. Anything will make him jump."

"Moony you do realise just how annoying you are?"

"Sirius! You just pushed me onto his trunk! Ow, that hurt!"

"Oops, sorry Prongs."

"You just elbowed my face!"

"Your face? How did I manage that?"

"Okay guys let's just get this over with."

"Rightio Prongs! Right, I'll conduct –"

"We don't need a conductor –"

"Well, I'll conduct anyway."

"Fine, after three… one, two, three –"

Sirius threw his index fingers in the air whilst Remus and James joined him in clearing their throats and then they started together –

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Peter –"

"Wormtail –"

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

Remus, Sirius and James stood with ridiculous grins plastered on their faces and their arms stretched out to reveal all Peter's presents at their feet. They stood for a few moments before James's and Remus's grin slipped away but Sirius's stayed on his face.

"Wormtail?"

Peter snored loudly and James and Remus groaned at having gotten woken, trampled on top of and pushed around by Sirius very early in the morning merely to sing Peter a song. Remus and James dropped their arms back to the sides and both turned to glare at Sirius who now looked at little sheepish.

"Padfoot, I thought you said he was going to wake up!" Remus growled. He cherished his sleep the best out of all four of them.

"W-well…"

"You told us it was a good reason to get out of bed at three in the morning," James glowered.

"Yeah, considering you've forgotten about my birthday for the past four years," Remus agreed.

"Nobody sleeps through one of Sirius Black's plans," Sirius puffed out his chest, placed his hands on his hips and looked at the corner of the room with a far off expression. Remus, who had sat back down on his back looked up at James exasperatedly who met his eye with the same look. They both rolled their eyes and looked back to Sirius.

"What are you going to do about it, great and mighty dog man?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Oh you'll see what I'm going to do about it," Sirius replied quickly, snapping out of his pose and wagging a finger at Remus.

"Let's see you then," James yawned from his position of leaning against Remus's bed post. Sirius spun around to look at Peter's bed and a frown of concentration appeared on his forehead; he stuck out his tongue slightly, backed away from the bed a bit and then made a running jump, yelling "AHH!" as he did so.

He landed about two millimetres away from Peter's stomach and leaped with so much force that poor Peter was flung upwards from his mattress as he let out a yell and hit the canopy above.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sirius cried over and over again as he continuously jumped on Peter's bed.

Peter didn't know what was happening; all he knew was that he was getting thrown about as if he was a ragdoll. Remus's eyebrows had disappeared behind his sweeping fringe and James was shaking his head at the stupidity of Sirius's actions. Sirius, however, was oblivious to the other Marauders reactions and bounced relentlessly until Peter finally came to his senses and yelled "Sirius!"

Sirius stopped so abruptly that he lost balance and toppled off of the bed and landed on the floor with a crash, knocking over Peter's beside table and ink pot as he did so. He landed in the most ludicrous position, sprawled out between Remus and Peter's beds.

"Ow," he said hoarsely as he opened his eyes and saw Remus's, James's and Peter's heads all floating in front of him. "That's bound to bruise my ribs," he said with a nod in Remus's direction; Remus shook his head and retreated back onto his bed. James started to chuckled and Peter looked extremely worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I will be if someone gets me out of this position," Sirius replied and held up his hand pointedly. James crossed his arms over his chest and continued to laugh at the ridiculousness of Sirius's entertainment. "… Wormtail?" Sirius held up hand up toward Peter who was now starting to chuckled as well. Peter grabbed Sirius's hand and hauled him to his feet, still laughing as he did so.

"That's certainly a birthday I'll remember for years to come," Peter commented as he shook with laughter.

"It sure is – happy birthday by the way," James said and clapped Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Remus smiled and gestured to pile of wrapped boxes at the bottom of Peter's bed. "They're for you by the way."

Peter's eyes widened. "All for me?"

"Yes," Sirius huffed as he rubbed his elbow that had made specific contact with one of the open drawers on the bedside table.

"I've never got that many before!" Peter beamed.

"Yeah, Lily and Sarah got you something as well," James told him and Peter looked shocked.

"They didn't need to do that."

"We told them that but they went ahead anyway," Remus said as he took out the Marauders Map and started studying it.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Peter exclaimed before grabbing the first present in the pile and ripping it open greedily.

* * *

"I hate school," Judith complained as her and Sarah exited Herbology; Professor Sprout had just set them a large essay for homework as well as identifying plants from their textbook. "I'll bet you anything she doesn't even collect them in next day.

"Mmm," Sarah said absently as she watched Remus dreamily. He was laughing with James, Sirius and Peter as they climbed up the frosty banks to the castle on the late February afternoon.

"That's what she always does; sets us loads of homework then doesn't bother her lazy arse to take them in and mark them," Judith continued.

"I know," Sarah sighed and blushed when Remus turned around, as if sensing her gaze, and winked at her.

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah?" Judith asked as she waved her hand in front of Sarah's face. Sarah blinked and snapped out of her reverie as she turned her head to look at a moody Judith walking beside her.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Sarah said.

"Ugh," Judith rolled her eyes, threw her hair over her shoulder and stomped on without Sarah only to slip on a particularly slippy patch of grass, let out a small scream as she fell backwards and hit her head on a large, sharp fragment of rock.

"Judith!" Sarah screamed and ran forward, sinking to her knees beside her friend's body.

Judith's eyes were closed and she was clearly knocked out. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and a large cut was emitting blood which was trickling down her cheek from where she had hit her head.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Judith?!" Sarah yelled frantically and gently shook her shoulders.

Sirius's ears had picked up as he heard Sarah scream just before he set foot in the castle. He and Remus turned around in panic and Sirius heart picked up quickly when he saw Judith lying motionless on the grass and Sarah calling her name as she knelt beside her.

"Judith?" Sirius whispered; he mouth went dry and his stomach dropped to his feet as he assumed the worst. He was about to follow Remus and run down the bank to see if she was okay when he saw that Amos Diggory had beaten him to it.

"You coming Padfoot?" Peter's voice called out of the Entrance Hall.

With a huge feeling of resentment, Sirius slowly turned around and saw James's, Peter's and Frank's smiling faces. "Sure," he answered and followed them up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sarah panicked as she flapped her hands, which were now coated in Judith's blood. "Help! Someone please!" she searched around but got extremely frustrated when she couldn't see anything because of the frantic tears blurring her vision.

"Sarah!"

Sarah felt a huge wave of relief flood over her as she recognised the voice. "Remus! Help!"

Remus skidded to a halt beside Remus and as he did so, Sarah vaguely registered Amos Diggory also kneeling beside Judith so as to help her.

"Sarah, what happened?" Remus asked firmly as he grabbed her shoulder and directed her body towards his.

"I-I-I…" Sarah couldn't think. She could tear her teary eyes away from Judith's lifeless body.

"Sarah!" Remus snapped and shook her gently. Her eyes snapped to his and she instantly relaxed from the calming shade of blue that was Remus's eyes. "Sarah what happened?"

"I-I was watching you a-and she got annoyed a-and went on a-ahead of me a-and then sh-she slipped a-and must've h-hit h-her h-head…" Sarah trailed off as her tears leaked from her eyes.

Remus exchanged a look with Amos and then turned back to Sarah. "Okay – hey, don't cry. It's okay," Remus soothed.

"No, it's not okay!" Sarah had to make him see. "If I had been paying attention to what she was saying then she wouldn't have stormed away and fallen!"

"Sarah, you can't blame yourself! It isn't your fault, okay?"

Sarah sniffed and covered her face with her hands as her tears started to flow fully. Remus relaxed his grip and pulled her into his chest and she cried into his shirt.

"Are you okay to carry her to the hospital wing?" Remus asked Amos.

"I – yeah, of course," Amos replied.

"Good. You take her to Madam Pomfrey and I'll take Sarah to back to the common room to get warmed up," Remus instructed. Amos nodded and gathered Judith in his arms then started in the direction of the castle.

"She'll be okay, Sarah. Madam Pomfrey will fix her up in no time," Remus told her.

"You think?" Sarah asked dubiously.

"Sarah, look at me," Remus said quietly and she lifted her head to look at his beautiful, wonderfully familiar face and all the scars and cuts and bruises it carried with it. "I _know_."

* * *

Later on that day, the Marauders, Frank, Alice and Sarah were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Judith had been healed with a flick of Madam Pomfrey's wand but she was under a sleeping draft and wouldn't be able to leave the hospital wing until then next evening. Sarah actually laughed when the matron told her this – there was no way Judith would be there for a whole twenty-four hours; she'd be getting out as soon as she could.

Peter sat on the floor beside the coffee table as he munched on his chocolate birthday cake and read a letter from home; Remus sat on the armchair with Sarah on his knee, her feet resting on the other arm of the chair and her head lying on his shoulder; James sat at one end of the sofa begrudgingly with Sirius feet on his lap as the latter lounged across the cushions, taking up the rest on the settee; Alice sat cross-legged on the other squishy armchair and Frank on the floor in front of her and his back rested against the chair she was sitting on. Her finger played absently with his hair.

"Padfoot, your feet really do stink," James commented, breaking the cosy silence they were all sitting in. everyone looked at the and chuckled as Sirius glared at James.

"Do they smell like wet dog?" Remus asked James as he rested his hand on Sarah's thigh.

"Yes," said James with an expression of great distaste.

"Figures, doesn't it? he didn't get them wet today in Herbology."

"That's very true."

"Come on guys, they're not that bad!" Sirius interjected.

"Yes, they really are," Peter said.

"You don't complain when I take my shoes off at night time," Sirius defended.

"Yes we do," Remus contradicted.

"When exactly?"

"When you fall asleep and the rest of us are kept up from the stench that comes from your bed!" Peter exclaimed to which everyone laughed and Sirius's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well if you really can't stick it then maybe I'll just move out," Sirius said and faked a sniffle.

"Please do!" James begged.

"What?!" Sirius looked scandalised.

"It would be amazing," Remus said, enjoying watching Sirius's reaction to what they were saying.

"Less snoring, no smell, actually being able to sleep, not being woken up by being flung off your bed," Peter rambled on, ticking everything off on his fingers. Everyone was laughing hard at Sirius's expression after hearing Peter's insults.

"Fine then," Sirius played along, "if you want rid of me that much then I guess I'll bunk in with Frank and his lot – they'd love to have me."

"Actually," Frank laughed, "a lot of the guys in my dorm don't like you."

Sirius's mouth fell open. "What? Why?!"

Everyone laughed harder at this but Frank still managed to reply. "You've stolen a lot of their girlfriends."

Sirius's expression turned genuinely dumb. "I have?"

Frank nodded. "Yep but don't worry, I still like you."

"I'm glad. That's more that can be said about some people!" Sirius shot Peter, James and Remus furious looks.

"Don't worry, we're just kidding," James said, playfully punching Sirius's shoulder.

"Yeah, if you left, I think it would be too good to be true," Peter agreed.

"Gee, thanks guys. I feel so reassured now," Sirius said dryly and crossed his arms over his chest.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and banter between the friends before they all retired to their dormitories for the night. Apart from James, that is. He snuck out to meet Lily in the Room of Requirement where they spent the rest of the night there. They talked, finished homework, did a little bit of kissing (and then some) and slept until Lily's alarm woke them up just in time to return to their respective dormitories for the next school day to start.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I want to start by saying sorry for the shortness, all the mistakes and random crap in this chapter but it's late, I'm tired and I have unfinished homework due tomorrow. Please forgive me?**

**Anyway, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to you (yes, you reading this) for getting me over 4,000 views and over 60 reviews! :D I'm so happy! And since I am so happy, I want to dedicate this chapter to my awesome, awesome friends who have been nagged by me to read this: Sarah, Rachel, Sarah, Rachel (that's not a typo, I actually have two amazing friends called Rachel and two equally amazing friends called Sarah :P) Siobhan and Vicky! (Sorry if I missed anyone out :S)**

**Hehe :P so anyways, what did you all think? I hope it satisfies! Peter's birthday (by request of a Sarah) - aww :') let me know your thoughts... and let's try and get to 70 reviews on this chapter!**

**Thank again guys, I love you ALL! Hugs and kisses all round!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Lily felt the sun's rays warm up her cheek as she let out a large yawn. She rolled onto her back and snaked her arms above her head, getting them tangled in her vivid red hair on the way up, and stretched. She let out another yawn before relaxing and letting her arms fall across her stomach as she turned her head to the side as she prepared herself for another hour of sleep. But then her eyes snapped open and her mouth fell into an 'o' shape. She'd just remembered…

* * *

James heard Remus starting to get up and distantly heard him talking to Peter as James groggily opened his eyes and wiped drool from his chin. He yawned widely and reached his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched his legs down to the foot of the bed and then relaxed as his arm hung out of his bed when he rolled onto his side. But he opened his eyes as he couldn't belive he'd forgotten…

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the mirror in the girls' dormitory and applied a thin coat of mascara to her eyelashes as the other girls showered. She blinked and rubbed her glossy lips together as she stood up and smoothed out her school robes. She ran her fingers through her curly hair and frowned as she couldn't get it to sit nicely; she reached for a bobble to pull it into a ponytail whilst her thoughts strayed to Remus. Her hand stopped halfway to her bedside table and her mouth dropped open. How could she forget?

* * *

Remus gathered his robes together in a bundle and threw on a grey t-shirt before opening the door and making his way to the showers, hoping to get some privacy before all the first years came in. He yawned and winced as he saw his hair in the reflection of the window. He stopped to ruffle it before carrying on his way. He got into a shower, turned on the already scalding water and tipped his head back, letting the water blissfully soak his hair. He lowered his face into his hands to rub it clean as the steam rose around him. He stopped dead and slowly raised his face and saw the cold white tiles in front of him.

"Oh my goodness," he said aloud.

* * *

Valentine's Day was sweeping infectiously around Hogwarts. Even all the people who were single ("Forever alone guys, forever alone," many of them said) were swooning at the sight of their crushes. You couldn't walk down the corridor without spotting at least one couple holding hands. It was especially big gossip that Ravenclaw's keeper, Ralph Gilmore and Hufflepuff's seeker, Borris Fitz had both been exceptionally brave and walked into the Great Hall holding hands.

Alice practically floated around the girls' dorm. She was in an extremely good mood when she'd woken up which had infuriated Judith to no end whilst Sarah and Lily panicked together since they'd both completely forgotten about the most romantic day of the year.

"Lily!" Sarah squealed after Lily returned from showering. "I completely forgot it was Valentine's Day!"

"You did too? Merlin, what are we going to do?!" Lily worried as she ran her hands through her freshly washed hair.

"Why do you care if it's Valentine's Day? What guy are you going to spend it with?" Judith asked glumly as she followed Lily into the room. Lily froze and her and Sarah stared at each other; Lily hadn't told Judith and Alice about her and James. Sarah wouldn't know except she was at the Potter house the days following the New Year's Eve party.

"I-I don't," Lily said, turning around and giving Judith a fake smile.

"Then stop fretting," Judith rolled her eyes. She stuffed her shoes on just as Alice waltzed into the room with a massive grin on her face… at least someone had remembered about their boyfriend.

"Frank is _the cutest_!" she beamed as she sat down on her bed. "I just met him in the common room and he didn't say anything he just, kissed me! He kissed me and then told me I was beautiful. He was so sweet and so gentle and just… wow, I love him so much," she let out a large sigh and sunk onto her pillows.

"Bully for you," Judith uttered under her breath and she scowled venomously at Alice from the opposite side of the room.

"He told me he has a surprise for me as well!" Alice didn't seem to notice Judith's hostility. "He told me to meet him in the Room of Requirement after classes."

"That's pretty exciting," Sarah smiled and was about to go back to panicking with Lily but Alice stopped her from doing so.

"I wonder what he has for me? I bet it's really wonderful and sweet and perfect and gorgeous and –"

"For Merlin's sake, shut up!" Judith snapped. Alice, Sarah and Lily looked up at her in surprise. Judith was standing with one hand on the door handle but she had it in a vice-like grip. She was clenching her fist so hard around the handle that her knuckles had gone white. Alice's face turned red, Sarah stared at Judith with her mouth hanging open and Lily shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just s-saying…"

"Well don't!" Judith shouted and she spun around to glare at Alice. "I get it that you're happy but some of us aren't! Some of us don't get to be with the person we love on Valentine's Day!"

"Judith, I-I didn't mean it in that –"

"You didn't mean it in that way. Of course you didn't. You didn't mean to throw it in my face that you're completely loved up – that all of you are completely loved up!" Judith gestured angrily to them all.

"Judith, I'm not loved up," Lily said quietly but her words were drowned in Judith's scoff.

"Yes you are! It's obvious you're going out with James Potter!"

Lily blushed furiously. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! God, Lily you're so transparent!" Judith argued. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I see the looks you give him and I see the way you blush every time he smiles at you!"

"H-how did you -?"

"How did I know? Because they're the same looks Sirius and I used to give each other! It's same sheepish blush that I used to feel when he smiled at me!" Judith's eyes seemed unusually bright as she stared at them all. "You all remember Sirius, right? He was my boyfriend, my boyfriend who I was _in love _with. But of course, all of you didn't seem to care considering you had enough to keep you busy with your own boyfriends! It doesn't matter how much I'm hurting or how upset I am, all that matters is that you all get your precious time with your precious, popular, drop dead gorgeous boyfriends!"

"J-Judith…" Sarah stuttered.

"But it doesn't matter, does it? No, Judith's fine. She's tough, she doesn't need our comfort. Well sometimes she does!" Judith stomped her foot in frustration then turned around to face the door again.

"Judith –"

"We're sorry –"

"We didn't realise –"

"Just – just forget about it," Judith voice was quiet and suspiciously thick. "I'll see you all later."

And with that, she opened the door and exited the room, leaving Lily, Sarah and Alice gawking after her in a stunned silence.

* * *

"Prongs!" Remus shouted as he ran into the Marauders dorm. "Prongs!"

He'd hurried out of the shower, gotten dressed, didn't even bother to towel dry his hair, and sprinted up to his dorm. He stopped in the doorway to catch his breath as his sopping wet hair dripped down onto his clean robes. Peter was packing his bag, Sirius was getting dressed and James was pacing the room.

"What is it?" James looked up suddenly in panic.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Remus said between pants.

Sirius's head appeared out of the neck of his t-shirt and he raised his eyebrows at Remus and James. "Got something to tell us guys, or…?"

"Did you forget as well?" relief flooded James's face as he walked towards Remus with his hands in front of him.

"Yes! I didn't remember until I was in the shower…"

"Wonder why you remembered then?" Sirius said and Peter laughed but Remus and James ignored them.

"I remembered when I woke up. Oh Merlin, what on earth are we going to do?!"

"I don't know! Sarah's going to _kill _me –"

"Lily will do the same…"

"And what's worse, I saw Frank and Alice in the common room and, well, let's just say that Frank had definitely not forgotten."

"Oh dear," James wrung his hands together.

"I remembered," Peter piped up; Remus and James stared incredulously at him.

"And you didn't think it would be good to remind us?" James snapped.

"Well I didn't think either of you would need reminding; you both seem pretty loved up," Peter defended.

"The man's got a point," Sirius said as he shrugged on his robes. "Besides, why don't you just conjure some flowers or something?"

"Yeah, I guess," James seemed lost in thought. "I could give Lily lilies!"

"Fitting," Peter mused.

"Sarah doesn't like flowers," Remus bit his lip. "Maybe a teddy bear?" he looked at James for confirmation.

James shrugged. "Worth a shot," he said.

"Yeah, alright. It's better than nothing I guess," Remus said and he and James went to work at conjuring their gifts.

* * *

Sirius looked at the table to his left and saw a rare sight; Remus wasn't taking notes in Transfiguration. Instead, he was whispering things in Sarah's ear and she kept blushing and giggling and kept her hand constantly on Remus's upper arm. Sirius looked in front of him, wanting to send notes to James but instead found him gazing intently at the back of Lily's head. As a last resort, Sirius turned to Peter, hoping to get some kind of normal behaviour but was disappointed to find Peter with his arm around Lisa's shoulders as he and her talked. Sirius looked to the front of the classroom again and rolled his eyes. He knew one thing was for sure; he certainly hadn't forgotten it was Valentine's Day; he just tried his best not to think about it. It reminded him too much of Judith.

Sirius's eyes automatically found Judith's dark, long, shiny hair. He stared at her longingly. He knew another thing that was certain; if he and Judith were still together, they definitely wouldn't be sitting in Transfiguration right now.

As if sensing Sirius's gaze and his thoughts, Judith turned around and locked eyes with him. The movement stunned Sirius so much that he blinked and quickly averted his eyes. He found it very scary that so many emotions could be brought to the surface with the tiniest bit of connection; even just a millisecond of eye contact.

Warily, Sirius looked back at Judith and discovered she now had her head resting on her arms and she was staring out of the window beside her. Sirius rested his head on his hand and gazed at her. He so badly wanted her run his hands through her soft hair, he wanted to plant a kiss on top of her head, he wanted to hug her and hold her when she's upset. But most of all, he wanted to simply chat to her; ask her how she was, ask her how her Christmas was, how were her family. Sirius was surprised at himself that something so simple could be wanted so badly.

He was brought out his daydream however, by an extremely loud giggle from Sarah. He turned around and scowled at her; she realised how loud she'd been and covered her mouth with her hand and her face had turned bright red. Remus was laughing at her and she was giving him 'shh-ing' gestures.

"Mr Lupin and Miss Allen, would you kindly like to share your joke with the rest of the class?" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang through the classroom. Sirius's head turned to look at her and he saw her with her arms folded, her lips in a thin line and her foot tapping impatiently. Every whisper ceased as every head turned to stare at Remus and Sarah who had now gone very red. Sirius grinned evilly as he settled his head on his arms. Served them right for distracting his daydreaming…

* * *

"Hey beautiful," James's soft voice reached Lily's ears as she walked into the Room of Requirement. She turned around and saw James standing at the door she'd just entered from. She couldn't help but grin as he produced a large bunch of lilies from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Hello," she beamed as he approached her, mirroring her grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," she said quietly and took the bunch from James as he leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She felt herself blush and just as James was pulling away, she moved her head and kissed his lips. James was taken by surprise but a good surprise nonetheless. It didn't take him long to get rid of the shock and moved his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. She giggled.

"James, you'll ruin the flowers," she said into the kiss.

"Mmm, I don't really care," he replied and pulled her even closer. She dropped the bouquet and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close as she could get to him. Her fingers tugged absently at the ends of James's hair and as she did so, he tightened his grip.

"I love you so much," Lily whispered and James stopped kissing her abruptly. He pulled away and stared at her intently. She frowned. "What?"

"You love me," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, yeah…" Lily shrugged. "I have told you before.

"Yeah but only once and we were potentially battling for our lives," James smiled. "But you really meant it?"

Lily stared into James's beautiful hazel eyes. "Of course I did," she whispered and James positively beamed.

"I love you too, you know that?" James rushed to tell her.

Lily giggled and blushed. "Well, I do now."

James grinned again and roughly met his lips with hers.

* * *

James and Lily walked back to the common room hand in hand. It was about five minutes until curfew so not many pupils were still out in the corridors. James let go of Lily's hand but just as she was about to protest, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Lily smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Y'know, maybe we should just go public," James said.

Lily looked up at him. "You think?"

"Yeah, I mean we'll have to sometime, why not now?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when they heard footsteps behind them. They quickly separated and turned to see who it was. Lily blushed furiously and James's expression turned to stone when they saw Severus Snape gawking at them from the other end of the corridor.

"I thought you told me you two weren't together," Severus said venomously at Lily.

"W-well we weren't until…"

"Until when?" Severus demanded.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!" James defended stepping up to Severus.

"James, it doesn't matter –"

"Yes it does!" James exclaimed. "This guy can't just come in and demand to know everything about your life!"

"James, he's my friend!" Lily insisted and James looked at her incredulously.

"Your friend?! Lily this is the guy who's a Death Eater! How can he be your friend?!"

"James!"

"Do you have proof that I'm a Death Eater?" Severus spoke up.

"Yeah I do!" James said, turning to face Severus again.

"And what's that?"

"You're forgetting who I'm friends with Snivellous. Do you not remember the day you ganged up on Sirius in the bathroom? You asked him to become one of you?"

Lily's expression was shocked and looked between Severus and James, unsure who to believe. Severus had a satisfied sneer on his face as he realised how annoyed he was making James. James stared at Severus with a face free of emotion.

"Oh I remember that day and I'd watch out if I were you. The Dark Lord seems pretty interested on what went on and how much talent was reported back to him on the night of the famous party you and your mother hosted." James's jaw clenched and Severus grinned at the reaction he provoked. He started to laugh although it was cold and humourless. He turned and set off down the corridor again, back to his common room in the dungeons.

Lily turned to look at James with fear etched into her features. "James –"

"Don't worry Lily –"

"James, we have to help him!"

James stared at Lily with his mouth hanging open. "What?" he spluttered.

"He's lost, James, he doesn't realise what he's part of; he doesn't realise how better a life he could have if he joined our side!" Lily said, grabbing onto James's arm and holding it tight. James however, shrugged it off.

"I'm not helping him Lily. I'm never helping him," James stated firmly.

"James, please – he's my friend!"

"Your friend?!" James exclaimed, his eyebrows invisible behind his hair. Lily blushed under James's intense stare. "He's a Death Eater Lily! He tortures Muggle borns, he called you a Mudblood, he mingles with Bellatrix and Lucious Malfoy. If you insist on having friends like that then you can forget about me."

James left Lily with a burning gaze before turning on his heel and walking smartly away from Lily.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is a birthday present (and card) to one of my best friends Sarah... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH! :D love youuu! :D *kiss hug***

**Anyways, what did you think of Valentine's Day? I was originally going to center this around Remus/Sarah but they have enough drama coming their way so instead I focused it on Jily :D was it okay? Let me know your thoughts! And I thought I'd throw in a gay couple because I was actually considering making one of the Marauders gay _*cough_Sirius_cough* _but then I realised I have way too big a crush on him :P I just put the couple in because I wanted you all to know that I'm in no way against gays :)**

**Thanks sooooo much for the 71 reviews on this story! It made my week when I saw how many I had. My goal was actually 20 reviews so I'm very, very happy :) **

**Thanks for reading guys and please, please review... it'll make me write faster :P  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	26. Chapter 26

The first day of March was horrible. It was wet, cold, misty and cloudy overhead. Sirius wasn't in a good mood as he trudged back up the banks to the castle alone after not a very enjoyable Care of Magical Creatures lesson. During the class, someone had thrown dirt all over Sirius's clean white crisp shirt, he hadn't been able to hear the teacher over the rain on the lake, he didn't have any friends in the class and to top the whole thing off, he'd been put in a pair with Judith. Needless to say, the lesson had passed in a very awkward silence for Sirius and slight ill feeling.

Sirius had a scowl on his face as he held his books above his head to try and keep his hair dry from the pounding rain but to no avail. Strands were sticking to his face and his feet were freezing as he splashed through the many muddy puddles. He got stuck in among a fourth year class coming from Herbology as he neared the doors to the castle. He rolled his eyes at their antics and tried his best to ignore the giggles from all of the girls. However he came to a stop when he tripped over something and a small scream was heard from the ground. He looked down to see a girl crouched down; as he went to apologise for tripping over her, Sirius recognised the girl as Jessica off the Quidditch team.

"Jessica, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Sirius bent down to see if she was okay.

"Oh, it's alright," she said distractedly as she swept a piece of hair that had come loose from her bun behind her ear; she looked down at the ground again. It was only then that Sirius realised she'd dropped almost all her exercise books in a large, filthy puddle.

"Here, let me help," Sirius said. He swung his bag behind him as he crouched down opposite Jessica and helped her to pick up her now soggy books without ripping them.

"They're all ruined now and I can't remember the spell to dry them," Jessica groaned as Sirius handed her the last of the books when they stood up again. He looked at her face and it was very clear that she hadn't had the best of days. She looked extremely tired, her eyes were bloodshot, her uniform and hair was untidy and she just looked completely worn out overall. _James's stressful Quidditch practises probably aren't helping, _Sirius thought.

"Come on, I'll fix them in the castle," Sirius smiled, she looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"Oh you will?" she asked as a wistful look crossed her face.

"'Course I will," Sirius chuckled. "Let's go and get dry then."

Sirius and Jessica started back up to the castle again and as the rain grew heavier still, they walked quicker so as to reach comfort sooner. They walked in a comfortable silence, exchanging a few happy glances. As they reached the doors, they were overtaken by a very irate and hurt looking Judith. Jessica thought nothing of it as Sirius turned to look at her.

"Let's see your books then," he said and held out his hand. Jessica handed the books over and Sirius murmured a spell under his breath as he pointed his wand at the soaking wet pages. Instantly, they dried and Jessica felt another smile cross her face as she looked back up at Sirius.

"Thanks so much," she beamed and tucked her books neatly away in her bag. "You've no idea what an awful week I've had."

"It's a pleasure," Sirius replied, "and I know the feeling…"

Sirius trailed off as he stared at something over Jessica's shoulder. Jessica followed his gaze and saw Judith in a close embrace with Amos Diggory. So close, in fact, that you couldn't see whose hands were whose. Jessica felt slightly awkward as she remembered the gossip after the Christmas holidays was about; Sirius Black and Judith Parker breaking up.

Jessica turned back round again and bit her lip; she looked at her feet and Sirius still stared at Judith and Amos.

"Anyway," Jessica said, not knowing if Sirius was listening or not. "I'll – er – see you around. Thanks for drying my books," she added then moved around Sirius as she started up the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah…" Sirius muttered and then he blinked as he snapped out of his stupor. He tore his eyes away from Judith and Amos's public display of affection and spun around to find Jessica again. He picked out her brown bun and slight build in among all the students going up and down the stairs. "Hey! Jessica!" he called after her. She didn't hear him. "Jessia – JESS!"

This got her attention; she stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Sirius hurrying up the stairs after her. She noticed a lot of girls were shooting her jealous looks as they passed her still form. She nervously tugged at the loose strand of hair that had been tucked behind her ear. Sirius stopped when he was two small steps below her; he grinned up at her and she gave him a nervous smile in return.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Sirius asked quickly; Jessica felt her cheeks heat up and her heartbeat increase as she realised Sirius Black – the guy she'd had a crush on for like ever – had just asked her out!

"Uh – y-yeah," Jessica spluttered which made Sirius smile.

"Great," he said with ease. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at twelve?"

"Sure," Jessica answered breathlessly.

"Excellent." Sirius winked then reached up and placed her strand of hair behind her ear again. It left scorch marks where Sirius's fingers brushed Jessica's cheek; Jessica's breath caught in her throat and she chewed on her bottom lip as Sirius brought himself up to the same step as her. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "It's a date." He then gently kissed her cheek before continuing up the stairs with a lot of girls staring jealously at Jessica, who felt as if she was about to faint.

Sirius heard the envious whispers start up all around him and it took a great amount of will power to stop him from hanging his head in shame. Especially when he saw James standing at the top of the stairs with raised eyebrows.

"Em, what the bloody hell was that?!" James cried as soon as Sirius was beside him. "You've already almost ruined my Quidditch team with Judith!"

"Look Prongs, let's not talk about it right now," Sirius murmured.

"I'll talk about it here if I want to! What exactly are you thinking asking out a fourth year and playing on her feelings for you?" James hissed, bringing his face closer to Sirius's. This was when Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and hung his heads in shame.

"I'm such a bad person," he said.

"The hell you are!" James exclaimed. "She's _fourth year _Padfoot! What in the name of Merlin are you up to?"

"Just look over there!" Sirius said with hurt in his eyes as he jabbed his finger angrily in the direction of Amos and Judith. James followed his pointing and spotted them almost at once. His mouth feel into an 'o' of understanding and then he looked back at Sirius again.

"You know that's no excuse," James said quietly.

"I know it isn't!" Sirius snapped and looked slightly annoyed with James but then it all disappeared and was replaced with exhaustion as he slumped against the wall they were standing next to. "I just can't seem to get over her."

James looked at Sirius with pity. He knew exactly what he meant. "Look, Padfoot, you'll get over her eventually and trying to make her jealous won't help –"

"But she –"

"I don't care if she did it first!" James said, pointing his finger at Sirius, feeling awfully like a disciplining father whilst doing so. "I don't want to know all about it but all I know is that I don't want you going out with a fourth year – especially one on my Quidditch team!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Is Quidditch seriously all you care about?"

"Yes."

"You need a life Prongs," Sirius laughed and James opened his mouth to protest but after looking like a goldfish for a moment, he shut it and looked very crestfallen.

"I know," James sighed.

Sirius laughed even more and slung his arm around James's shoulder as the former directed the James towards the common room. "Don't worry, I feel like some mischief making tonight."

James turned his head and beamed at Sirius. "You read my mind, dear friend, you read my mind."

* * *

"Severus!" Bellatrix's sharp voice rang through the corridor. Severus stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said exasperatedly as he turned to face her. She was storming towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Were supposed to start our patrols over there," she growled as she pointed in the direction she'd just come from.

"I did," Severus said, "just without you."

Severus turned around again and continued the way he was going, ignoring Bellatrix's outraged cries of protest. Soon enough she shut up and walked by Sirius's side in an angry silence. Severus couldn't care less though; his mind had floated towards the potion he had brewing under his bed. It was for the Dark Lord. When Severus thought about this, he felt an evil smile cross his face. The Dark Lord had asked for Severus specifically to brew this potion for him which was a fact Severus was immensely proud of.

He felt a special connection to the Dark Lord; he understood how Severus felt about no one being the same as him. Severus was an outsider with no friend whom he really cared about and the Dark Lord was exactly the same. From what Severus had heard, the Dark Lord didn't trust anybody and from what he'd guessed, it seemed like the Dark Lord didn't really care about any of his followers. But then, Severus did care about someone besides himself and he was painfully reminded of this when he heard Lily's musical laugh reach his ears.

He looked round to see Lily walking across the courtyard with Remus making her laugh as they carried out their own prefect duties. Severus kept his face free of emotion from Bellatrix but he sighed inwardly as he felt another piece being ripped from his heart.

Ever since he'd seen Lily with James all those many months ago before Christmas and just after the first Quidditch match of the season, he hadn't felt quite right. He'd never liked James in the first place; Merlin, he hadn't liked James since he'd first clapped eyes on him but it seemed like his dislike since then had grown considerably. Even though James was no longer bullying him, Severus still felt loathing towards him every time he saw the latter in the corridors; a bubbling hatred in the pit of his stomach that Severus knew would eventually snap.

* * *

Lily walked happily with Remus along the empty corridors as they fulfilled their prefect duties. They hadn't even noticed Severus and Bellatrix because they'd been too busy laughing at a story Remus was telling about the summer holidays. They turned the corner and descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Did you know Slughorn is having another party?" Remus asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's only been two weeks since his last dinner!" she complained. "When is it this time?"

"The night before we get off for Easter, I think," Remus said.

"We get off in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thank goodness!" Lily exclaimed. "There's so much work this year!"

"I know but we probably won't get much a holiday considering how much homework we'll be given."

Lily merely glared at him.

Remus chuckled and they went back to walking in a comfortable silence until the heard a clatter come from a broom cupboard just to the side of the Entrance Hall. Remus and Lily looked at each other with a knowing gleam in both of their eyes. Lily led the way to the cupboard; as she opened the door, Sirius tumbled out of it with a crash and someone fell on top of him.

Lily raised her eyebrows and Remus's mouth fell open as they realised who it was. They both knew who Jessica was but it wasn't for that reason they were shocked; they didn't think it would be Sirius in the cupboard. It seemed neither of them had been told about this new development in Sirius's private life.

Jessica looked terribly flustered as she looked up at Lily and Remus and she blushed furiously as she hurried to get to her feet off of Sirius. Sirius, however, smirked at Remus and proceeded to get to his feet. Remus stared at Sirius.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Lily said sharply since she was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Sirius with a girl who wasn't Judith.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory," Sirius answered back cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. "Just get back to your dorms and mind we don't catch you again."

Sirius smirked at her then he wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist and led her in the direction of the common room. Remus and Lily stared after them with open mouths and raised eyebrows.

"Well that's…" Remus began.

"New?" Lily supplied.

"Yeah, I haven't been told about it yet," Remus said.

"Well obviously you don't know or else you would have told Sarah and then the school would have known," Lily said.

"Oh ha ha," Remus glared at her.

Lily giggled. "Anyway, it's weird seeing Sirius with someone else. Even Judith is going out with Amos Diggory again."

"I heard about that."

"That's because Sarah knows."

Remus bit back a laugh. "They shouldn't be apart."

"I know," Lily agreed. "They're meant to be together."

Remus raised his eyebrows at Lily. "What?" she demanded.

"You're one to talk! Have you not seen you and James together?"

Lily blushed. "That's different."

"How exactly?"

"Judith's not allowed to be with Sirius," Lily took a deep breath. "James – James and I just can't seem to work together for very long."

"Lily you're so frustrating!" Remus suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock. "You and James belong together! You work well together, you complement each other; you just go together! Would you please just make up with him?!" Remus begged.

"It's not as easy as that, Remus," Lily said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Why not?" Remus's voice had taken a completely different tone as he bent down to try and meet her eyes.

"J-just… just because."

"Answer me this Lily," Remus said and he finally met her eye. "Would you rather have Snape as a friend and lose James forever…" Lily bit her lip. Remus continued. "Or would you rather go out with James and be happy forever?"

Lily stared into Remus's caring eyes that she'd come to know so well. She chewed her lip and ran her hands through her hair. "I-I-I… I d-don't…"

"It's your call."

* * *

**AN: What d'you think? Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, I included a little bit of Snape but I really wasn't sure what to do with him so I hope it's okay :S what did you think of this new thing of Judith and Sirius making each other jealous?**

**I'm sorry for how short and how rubbish this chapter is but I have valid(ish) excuses:  
1. I kind of feel a bit guilty since I should really be doing Journalism homework because I've got like ten pages to research for it -.-  
2.I'm absolutely shattered! But it's Frriidddaaayyyy tomorrow!  
3. annnnnnd... I GET TO WATCH GLEE TOMORROW! :D:D:D:D ahhh! I'm so excited! :D so yeah, I've been in a state of fangirlness at the thought of seeing Sam and Blaine again :P and I've decided I definitely want to write a Glee fanfic... any ideas for it?**

**But I definitely know what's going to happen for this fic and I wrote the last chapter yesterday so we've only got Easter to go and then we have the ending in sight. It'll only be ten more chapters at most :)**

**Thanks for reading and pleeeaassseee review!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**

**P.S. I was told by my dear friend Rachel to mention her in this author's note... so hey! :D xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

A warm gust of wind blew through James's hair as his eyes darted around the pitch, searching for the glint of gold that was the Snitch. James admired the way his team played; they worked so well together. They were currently training for the final Quidditch match of the year. After a brilliant match against Ravenclaw, which Gryffindor had won by three hundred points, meant that they were in with a huge chance of winning the Quidditch cup. Slytherin versus Gryffindor… the way it usually was.

James flew laps around the pitch, still looking for the Snitch and impressing the group of third year girls that had come to watch the practice. Just after flying past Remus and Sarah – and spotting an extremely close embrace – James heard shouting coming from the opposite end of the pitch. He spun around and saw Judith racing towards the hoops with the Quaffle tucked under her arm although Jason (the Keeper) was blocking her way.

"Judith, pass to me!" Jessica, who was sitting at an unguarded hoop, was calling. Judith ignored her.

"Judith, pass to her!" Bill yelled from his position further down the pitch.

Judith ignored Bill as well then proceeded to throw the Quaffle through the hoop. It would have been a magnificent goal had Jason not made an incredible save. Jessica and Bill instantly closed in on Judith, shouting all sorts of criticism at her.

James rolled his eyes and made his way towards his three Chasers. As he grew closer, he saw Jessica sitting on her broom with her arms folded across her chest as she shot daggers at Judith. Judith was red in the face and wearing a scowl that was worthy of an angry three year old.

"Jess had a perfect opportunity to score! What on earth were you thinking going for it yourself? There was an –"

"Hey!" James yelled and so Bill's rant was cut short. The whole team had gathered round, eager to hear James tell the Chasers off. Bill, Jessica and Judith looked at him moodily.

"What?" Judith said venomously.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" James said incredulously.

"She didn't pass to me!" Jessica proclaimed at once, pointing an angry finger at Judith.

"Because you were too far away!" Judith shot back.

"She was only down the pitch a bit!" Bill exclaimed.

Judith had a retort to this which Jessica argued with and Bill just kept on shooting in random exclamations now and again. Jason had even put in his opinion and he was now involved in the argument as well. James looked at Grace who was absently swinging her Beaters' bat and biting her lip; Sirius was hovering beside Jessica, obviously comforting her so as Judith would notice.

"ENOUGH!" James roared deafeningly as the arguing and accusations grew so loud that he could barely hear himself think; his voice echoed over the pitch and towards the castle. He yelled so loud that even Remus and Sarah broke apart to look up at them. Everyone fell silent at once and looked at him.

"She's ruining the team!" Bill said bravely and shot a dirty look at Judith.

"Excuse me but I think _I _make that call and I say she isn't," James said.

"But she –"

"I don't care what she's doing! That was one mistake and as long as it doesn't happen again then just let it slide," James told Bill sternly.

"But that isn't the first time she's done it!" Jessica exclaimed angrily. "She did it earlier as well!"

"Yeah, I saw her do it earlier," Sirius backed Jessica up.

"So did I," Jason agreed.

"Me too," Grace said tentatively.

"Fine then, I quit this stupid team. I have better things to do with my week anyway," Judith said venomously and she began to fly away.

"Oh no you're not!" James cried and he grabbed her arm before she flew any further away.

"Well they don't want me here!" Judith argued and gestured around at the team.

"Well I do," he said stubbornly. "Wait until this match is over then you don't even have to try out next year."

Judith glared at him but he glared straight back. Judith's shoulders sagged and she slumped down on her broom before shrugging her arm out of James's grasp and re-joining the cluster the team were in, albeit slightly out of the circle.

"Alright," James said, his voice back to normal once more. "Let's finish up tonight and aim for a better practice tomorrow before the match on Saturday. I suggest that, Chasers, if you can manage, change your formation so it's Jess and Bill flying up the pitch while Judith stays back. Beaters, cover the hoops more and Jason, you did great; you've improved loads since the try-outs."

The team started to descend toward the ground with Judith shooting off first; she'd already left the changing rooms by the time the rest of the team trooped in. Sarah had left Remus and her place in the stands to go after her. Remus stood up, ignored the giggles from the third year girls behind him and walked away from the pitch and back up to the castle.

Just as Remus was about to walk past the changing rooms, he spotted Sirius and Jessica come out the door. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. They didn't notice Remus, not that he wanted them to anyway, and he carried on his way. As he was walking past the door, a very solemn looking James emerged from it. His brow was furrowed and he merely rolled his eyes when he saw Sirius and Jessica ahead of him. Then he saw Remus and he brightened up immediately.

"Hi Prongs," Remus smiled.

"Hey," James said and started his walk to the castle beside Remus. "Did you enjoy practice tonight?"

Remus bit his lip. "Well, I – er…"

James laughed. "Don't worry, I saw what you were doing for the majority of the time," James clapped a slightly red Remus on the back. "Besides, it wasn't one of our best ones."

"Well I saw enough of it to agree with that," Remus said and James glared at him. "I mean, it wasn't bad," Remus amended, "but I've definitely seen you do better."

James sighed and his shoulders drooped. "It's Sirius. If he wasn't going out with Jessica then Judith wouldn't feel anything against her and then they'd be able to play normally again."

"Yeah," Remus nodded in agreement. "I don't see why they have to make each other jealous; I mean did you see Judith yesterday with Amos? She saw Sirius coming out of Muggle Studies and she literally dropped everything and ate the face off Amos."

"I heard about that," James said. "To get back at her, Sirius gave Jessica a huge box of chocolates in the Great Hall at dinner time so as everyone would see."

"I didn't know about that," Remus frowned.

"You were in the hospital wing at dinner last night."

"Oh yeah… well thanks for telling me."

"No problem," James said sarcastically.

Remus and James walked in silence for a few moments, watching Sirius and Jessica in front of them. He was telling her things in a low voice which made her throw her head back as she howled with laughter. As they neared the doors of the castle, Remus felt James nudge his arm. Remus looked at James who nodded his head in the direction of the doors to the Great Hall. Remus looked and saw Judith standing with Amos, their bodies entwined. A lot of boys were wolf whistling and girls were looking at Judith as if she were inferior to them. Remus turned to look at Sirius; he was pretending to listen to Jessica, who was talking animatedly but Remus could tell he'd seen Judith because his shoulders were tense and his eyes were cold.

"We have to do something about this," James stated.

Remus nodded. "Yep, we really do."

* * *

Lily sat with Alice at one of the tables in the common room. Alice was attempting to do a nasty Potions essay and Lily, having finished all her homework with Remus, was reading a book. Remus approached them but the girls didn't even look up when he pulled a chair over and sat down beside them. He cleared his throat but they still didn't look up. He rolled his eyes and looked at the book Lily was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he said in a questioning tone.

This got Lily's attention. She looked up at him and smiled when she realised it was Remus.

"Oh, hi," she said. "I didn't realise you were there." She put a bookmark in the page that she was reading before closing the book and setting it down on the table. Alice looked up; Remus noticed she had large rings under bloodshot eyes. She gave him an exhausted, watery smile before squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them with her fingers.

"Alice, are you okay?" Remus asked concernedly. She certainly didn't look okay.

"I'm fine," she squeaked, avoiding eye contact with him and looking back down at her essay. Remus turned to Lily with a frown. She was wearing a worried expression and she was biting her lip as she silently pointed just over Remus's shoulder. He looked around and saw Frank sitting in a secluded armchair, nursing a bottle of butterbeer and staring at the threadbare carpet with a lost expression.

Remus's mouth fell open and he looked back to Lily who now had a finger pressed to her lips, signalling him not to say anything.

"Do you want to go for a walk before curfew?" Remus asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily replied and got up. "See you later, Alice."

Alice didn't reply but kept her head down. However, her quill wasn't moving and her eyes were staring blankly at the page.

"Come on," Lily said quietly to Remus before leading the way out of the common room.

It was a mild night so they went outside, hoping to be able to walk around the lake a couple of times before they had to be back in the castle. As they exited the castle, they saw Sirius and Jessica together and as they walked further down the bank, they spotted Judith and Amos together. Both times they'd shot each other a knowing look but it wasn't until they were standing by the edge of the water that they actually spoke.

"What's up with Alice and Frank?" Remus asked immediately.

"They had a fight last night," Lily explained as they began their first lap of the lake. "I'm not sure what about though. I just heard Alice come into the dorm really late last night when everyone else was sleeping. She was crying and all she told me was that she wanted to be alone and didn't want to talk. Then she got into bed and she's hardly spoken since."

Remus was silent for a moment as he digested the news. "I never thought Alice and Frank would break up," he finally said. "Me and Sarah, maybe but Alice and Frank? Never."

"But then we all thought Sirius and Judith would be together forever, didn't we?" Lily pointed out.

"I guess," Remus admitted.

"They were perfect for each other in every way. Please don't break up with Sarah," Lily added. "We need at least some happiness in this depressing House."

Remus chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever break up with Sarah. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Sirius and Judith…"

With that, Remus told Lily all about what he and James were talking about on the way up to the castle from Quidditch practice and about their plan to get them back together or at least to stop them making one another jealous. Lily thoroughly agreed with Remus and she decided that she too would help with his and James's plan.

On their third time round the lake, the topic of relationships and girlfriends and boyfriends moved on to the Easter holidays which were only two weeks away.

"I meant to ask you, are you doing anything special over Easter?" Lily said.

"My aunt, uncle and cousins are coming over so I'm spending it with them," Remus replied.

"Does that mean you won't feel like being my knight in shining armour again and whisk me away from my house for the entire two weeks we're off then?" Lily sighed as she linked her arm through Remus's and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Remus laughed. "As great as that sounds, I'm afraid not. Why do you not want to go back?"

"My whole family are coming over," she said moodily and frowned crossly.

"The ones that were there at Christmas?" Remus asked and Lily nodded sadly. "Aw, Lily, don't worry; I'll write to you every day," Remus said and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders. She giggled and put her arm around his waist. "Why can't you be with Alice, Sarah or Judith?"

"Alice's parents are enforcing this new rule on her that she's not allowed to leave the house over Christmas or Easter, Sarah's going to California and Judith's going to Spain," Lily told him. "I really don't think I can go another holiday with my family, including Vernon."

"We can go out some day. My cousins are Muggles so we'll be doing Muggle things. You can come with us?" Remus offered.

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to be intuding," Lily said.

"You won't be, don't worry. James, Sirius and Peter are all coming over for a few days as well," Remus told her. "Although I think Sirius is only coming because he's never met a Muggle before." Remus chuckled.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "He's _never _met a Muggle?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well… no."

"How?!" she said incredulously.

"Think, Lily. He comes from a completely different background to us," Remus said.

"Yeah… but even still," Lily stuttered.

After a moment of silence, Remus spoke again. "We should be getting back to the castle. It's almost curfew and I don't know about you but I don't want another detention for this week."

"You have a detention? What for?" Lily said, looking at him disapprovingly.

"It wasn't my fault! James dragged me to the kitchens and –" Remus stopped when he saw Lily's shoulders were shaking as she struggled to contain her laughter at how defensive he got.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. "Come on."

Remus glared at her before following her laughter back up to the castle.

* * *

"Amazing catch, mate!"

"I don't know why Lily Evans doesn't want you!"

"The match was incredible!"

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tell the story again?"

As James made his way through the common room which was thriving with people, he was bombarded with congratulations, claps on the back and had many bottles of firewhiskey were presented to him. After a superb match, James had caught the snitch and won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor for the third year running.

The after match party in the Gryffindor common room was great. Everyone was having fun and a lot of the students in fifth year and up were a little bit tipsy; James knew for a fact that Sirius and Remus were completely blocked because both of them had come up to James stinking of alcohol and saying things that didn't even make sense. Remus had been dancing madly with Lily before going somewhere with Sarah and James had seen Sirius disappearing with Jessica up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Alice and Frank had seen through their dispute… turns out all it took was some firewhiskey to make them look over whatever their fight was about and they were now taking up most of the settee in a close embrace. Judith had disappeared through the portrait hole to see Amos no doubt and Peter had left just after her. His speech was slurred but James could just about make out that Peter was going to meet Lisa.

James sunk into an armchair that was a little bit out of the limelight. He set his bottle down and rubbed his eyes wearily, wanting the party to quiet down just a touch so as he could hear himself think. No sooner had he sat down than someone banged into his chair.

"Hey! James-y!" Bill exclaimed, his voice slurred and his breath stinking. "Great game, great – oops!" he fell over suddenly and dissolved into a fit of laughter before grabbing the arm of the chair and hauling himself up, stumbling slightly as he did so. He staggered away, completely forgetting about James, with a girl on each arm.

James chuckled slightly; he hadn't accepted any of the bottles of firewhiskey so he was drinking butterbeer instead. He was very aware that the last party he attended had turned into a disaster and he wanted to be alert in case the same thing happened again. He also thought it would be wise if someone stayed sober so as he could be the one to laugh at Sirius, Remus and Peter in the morning.

Suddenly, someone fell onto James lap.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. Your drink spilled…"

James looked into Lily's bright green eyes in shock. Her breath had a tinge of alcohol to it and he didn't know whether it was because of that or plainly because she wanted to but the next thing he knew, her lips were on his and her tongue was playing with his. She kissed him roughly; it was certainly different than any time before. James didn't object. He responded with as much hunger as her.

But just as soon as it happened, Lily broke away and looked at James as if she was just realising who it was. James leant towards her again, waiting for another kiss but Lily backed away and quickly got off of James's knee. She bit her lip and stared down at James for a moment before turning away. James got speedily to his feet.

"Lily, wait –"

But she was already gone.

* * *

**AN: Hey! :D I'm really not all that happy with this chapter because I wasn't really in the mood to write and I've been distracted by other things... *_cough_DowntonAbbey_cough_* which was amazing, don't you agree?! But between my fangirling over Sybil and Branson, loads of homework, tiredness and other priorities, I haven't really had any inspiration for writing. Having said that, I'd really, really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter and perhaps any suggestions for the next one.**

**OMG 80 REVIEWS! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou! :D :D**

**By the way, 'blocked' means drunk. I wasn't sure if that's Northern Irish slang or if everyone says it but if anyone was wondering, that's what it means :)**

**Oh, and to kirstykc, thanks for reading it all :D**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please review :)  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Lily stepped through the wall on Platform nine and three-quarters. She sighed as she did so; she wasn't quite ready to go back to the Muggle world so soon. Alice followed her excitedly with Judith linked onto her arm. They were giggling when they stopped at Lily's side. Of course they would be happy, they didn't have to spend two whole weeks with cousins who hated them. Lily rolled her eyes as she reluctantly turned to say goodbye to her giddy friends.

"Bye Lils! Write to me, yeah?" Alice said as she gave her a quick hug, said a brief goodbye to Judith before turning to her parents and all before Lily could even open her mouth. Lily frowned at Alice's back; she'd been distant and shallow ever since the after match party.

"Cheer up Lily!" Judith exclaimed and gave her arm a gentle punch. "It's Easter, remember? Two whole weeks off school!"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen –"

"Sorry, gotta go. I'll see you again at school," Judith gave her a kiss on the cheek before bouncing over to Amos and giving him a very thorough farewell. Lily felt as if she was about to cry; first Judith was using Amos, then Alice ignores her because her and Frank were back together and Sarah… Where was Sarah? Lily looked around and spotted her saying goodbye to Remus.

Whatever happened to 'my girls will always come first'? Lily nearly scoffed out loud at that and she scanned the platform looking for her parents who weren't there. As she was doing so, her eyes landed on a tall boy with messy hair and glasses. Well obviously she would have to spot _him_ out of the hundreds of students standing on the platform. James had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was leaning lazily on a pillar. He'd changed out of his robes and was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a dark denim jacket. He almost matched Sirius who was in the same attire expect with a black leather jacket.

James looked as fed up as Lily felt. He was rolling his eyes at Sirius who was in an embrace with Jessica; James's eyes travelled to Peter and a ghost of a smile crept up on his lips before his eyes moved to Remus. Then, the strangest expression crossed his face that Lily couldn't quite place. It could have been happiness but Lily was nearly certain it was jealousy. But then, she couldn't blame him. When she looked at Remus and Sarah they looked incredibly cute together. Just as Lily's eyes fell on them, Sarah had pulled out of the kiss they were sharing and giggled at the distraught look in Remus's eyes. She said something that Lily couldn't hear but she heard Remus's low chuckle across the platform as he bent down and kissed Sarah's nose. They looked at each other for a moment, both their faces alight with smiles before she shifted onto her tip-toes, whispered something in his ear and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was at this point Lily looked away, unable to stand the love between them a second longer. Her eyes went straight back to Jams to find he was looking directly at her. Whenever their eyes met, Lily's cheeks became hot, as did James's and she quickly looked away. She turned her back on him and put on an act of waiting for her parents but really, she was trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lily felt a hand on her arm. She looked up quickly at who it belonged to and saw Sarah smiling kindly at her.

"I've got to go now, Lily but I can wait with you if you want?" she offered which is more than Alice and Judith did.

"No, it's fine. Worst come to worst, I'll call a taxi," Lily answered. "Have an amazing time in Texas though!"

Sarah beamed. "Thanks, I really can't wait. Apparently American boys are a lot nicer then British ones," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sarah! You have a boyfriend!" Lily scolded but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, you know I'm just kidding," Sarah giggled along with Lily. They laughed for a moment longer before both stopping simultaneously; they looked at each other, the smiles slipping from their faces. "Lils, are you sure you're okay?"

Lily refused to let tears enter her eyes. The thing was, she really was okay; she was just having one of those days when you feel like crying and you don't know why. But then, she kind of did know why. Nonetheless, Lily plastered a fake smile onto her face and shook her head. "I'm fine, Sarah. Now go and enjoy your holiday!"

This made Sarah smile again and she gave Lily a tight hug. "Thanks, Lily. You're the best!" she beamed and as she let go, her mother called her. "I have to go then. I'll see you back at school."

Sarah turned as she said it and Lily called after her, "Don't forget to send a postcard!" she heard Sarah laugh and Lily let out a small chuckle. She genuinely was happy that Sarah was happy and why would she depress someone else with her thoughts? Especially someone as happy as Sarah.

Lily went back to staring unseeingly ahead of her as she waited for her parents. She was aware of James and Sirius meeting Vivian and Disapparating back to their house. One by one, the crowds on the platform started to thin and Lily was still left standing. She was in her own daydream which included the sun, the beach, a shirtless Clint Eastwood and a really good book when a voice in her ear made her jump.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Lily started and spun round to face who had spoken to see the amused face of Remus. Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lily laughed and waved away his apology. "It's fine and please do wait with me. Are your folks late too?"

"Oh no, I just thought I'd hang out on the platform for a while longer," Remus replied sarcastically and Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He leant on the pillar beside her; they didn't say anything but were happy to be in each other's company. This is why Lily liked being friend with Remus; he wasn't like Alice or Sarah and just didn't stop talking but he wasn't like Judith and didn't talk enough. He talked when she wanted to just like she talked when he wanted to but they were both content to sit together for hours and not utter a word. It was just the way they operated; all they really needed was each other's company.

"Isn't that your family over there?" Remus's voice brought Lily out of her thoughts. She looked across the platform to where his finger was pointing and groaned loudly. Her mum was there, as was her dad and they were both grinning broadly and waving enthusiastically. Lily was fine was that, it actually made her quite happy, it was the sulky faces of her two cousins and aunt standing beside them was what made her groan.

"Merlin, you can't leave me Remus!" Lily moaned and Remus chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Remus apologised. "But write to me," he smiled sympathetically.

"You won't get annoyed if you receive a letter every day?" Lily asked miserably.

Remus bit his lip to stop his laugh. "Of course not, Lily. If you want, I'll reply every day?"

"You're a life saver," Lily said dramatically and Remus couldn't stop his laugh at that.

"Lily!" Lily's mum called.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'd better go now. Give me a hug so that Kate and Sophie will get jealous," Lily said, reaching up to initiate the hug.

"That's not the way to go, now Lily, is it?" Remus asked patronisingly.

"I don't really care to be perfectly honest," she replied which made Remus laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She let go and sighed sadly.

"Cheer up Lily," Remus said quietly and kissed her on the cheek. "Take that and shove it in their faces." Lily laughed faintly and smiled at him gratefully. It was strange; his blue eyes had always calmed her.

"Thanks…"

"And you can complain to me all you like once we get back," Remus winked.

"LILY!"

Lily glanced over her shoulder. "I'd really better go. Have a good Easter," she smiled and touched Remus's arm gently before lifting her trunk and making her way over to her family.

* * *

A week later, Remus was having a great Easter. He'd kept his promise to Lily and was writing to her every day even if she didn't write back straight away. The latest letter he'd sent simply said:

"_One week gone, only five more days to go. Keep smiling, you're doing so well."_

He was seeing James and Sirius that night since they were going to the funfair with his Muggle cousins; something he'd known James and Sirius wouldn't want to miss out on and so when his mother had asked if he wanted to take anyone, he'd jumped at the chance. He would have invited Peter if he hadn't been in South Africa of somewhere. Remus had lost track, to be honest.

Remus was sitting in his living room with his thirteen year old cousin Sybil and fifteen year old cousin Tom talking about nothing in particular. He loved spending time with his family because they were all so different to what he was used to at school. His mother was Muggle born and so her side of the family were all Muggles. Obviously they knew he was a wizard but they didn't know he was a werewolf which usually made his scars hard and often awkward to explain.

"So what are your friends like?" Sybil asked.

"Loud, over-confident pricks, really," Remus said and laughed at the look Sybil and Tom exchanged. "Don't worry though, they're nice people. Mum loves them."

"Who do I love?" Julie Lupin asked as she walked into the room.

"James and Sirius," Remus answered.

Julie beamed. "Oh they're wonderful people! Such lovely boys! How are they getting here, Remus?"

"Floo, I think."

And just as he said it, green flames erupted in the fireplace and a spinning figure could be seen emerging. Sybil and Tom yelped in fright and jumped up from their seats as James appeared in the fireplace, shook the soot off his clothes and stepped onto the rug. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Remus.

"Hey Mrs Lupin," he said casually as he walked over and sat down beside Remus.

"Hello dear," Julie said brightly. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Sirius and I have just had lunch."

"Well just help yourself if you need anything," Julie said and James smiled.

"I will, thank you," he replied before Julie exited the room.

"These are my cousins, James. Sybil and Tom," Remus introduced. James smiled warmly at them but they stared back in shock.

"Hi," James said. They merely blinked. "It's normal for us to come through fireplaces, don't worry."

As soon as James had finished talking, the green flames sprung up once again and Sirius appeared. As he stopped spinning, he went to step out of the fireplace but choked and tripped over the hearth. He fell onto the carpet, knocking down the poker, brush and tongs on the way. This was normal procedure so James merely rolled his eyes and Remus sighed.

"Wow, don't breathe when you're spinning round through fireplaces," Sirius said as he got to his feet and thumped his chest with his fist.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Remus asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus but didn't say anything. He shook his hair like a dog and then turned to Sybil and Tom. His smiled his charming grin at them.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Sirius."

"Don't worry about him; this is how he always acts," Remus told Sybil and Tom who were now starting to get over the shock and laugh at Sirius. Well, Tom was laughing; Sybil still seemed a little shocked… or perhaps just smitten.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Apologies for making you wait like a month but I'm not dead! I'm sorry for the short, crappy chapter as well but I'm pretty tired so sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes too.**

**I probably wouldn't have updated but I got too depressed writing Downton Abbey fics about Sybil (*WAILS*) and I needed to have some sort of therapy to get over her death. And for any of you Downton fans reading, yes, naming Remus's cousin Sybil was in memory of her and I couldn't have a Sybil without a Tom…**

**So, yeah. I really hope you like this little filler chapter before shizz gets real :P**

**Thank for reading guys :D please review!  
LupinsGril98 xx**


	29. Chapter 29

"I want the big blue one!"

"No! The pink one's so much nicer!"

"But I want blue!"

"Tough, I'm getting pink!"

Lily sighed exasperatedly at her cousins antics. They'd been at it for the guts of a quarter of an hour; for goodness sake, it was only an overly large teddy bear at a rubbish funfair. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to them as her aunt tried to intervene with their bickering.

Lily had hated funfairs ever since she was seven and her mother had taken her and Petunia to the one in town. Lily had had a large doughnut after eating a medium sized ice-cream and all before going on the biggest ride possible for her age. She vividly remembered going home prematurely, sitting very uncomfortably in the car with messy clothes and Petunia complaining loudly beside her.

Part of the reason Lily hated flying was because it reminded her of big rides she'd been forced to go on every year when she went to the fair with her family at Easter. Large rides scared her to no end and she deeply regretted going on every one she went on. She especially hated the fair that day because she was with her two cousins and her aunt; her mum and dad had insisted she went. Lily's only reliever was her Uncle Albert who was just as fed up as Lily was. Vernon and Petunia had disappeared as soon as they'd entered the fair but Lily had no complaints about that.

Lily watched the biggest ride in the park extend fully into the sky and then fall quickly while the people on it were being spun madly three hundred and sixty degrees. Happy screams emitted from it, along with laughter as the ride came to a stop. Lily couldn't help her chuckle as she watched everyone on the ride walk away from it with a slight wobble, some had to sit down, some were laughing wildly and others rushed to the nearest bin to empty the contents of their stomachs. Lily rolled her eyes at the latter number of people; it was their own fault after all.

Her eyes moved to the group of people who were staggering about and pushing each other to make their friends fall, most of them being boys obviously, and the loudest gasp escaped her lungs as she spotted the very group she thought she wouldn't see for at least another five days. Right there, about ten metres away from her, was James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Albert had heard Lily's gasp.

"I – uh – yeah… I'm – eh – fine," Lily stammered and wanted to look away from them but it was as if there was some sort of magnet on James that her eyes were connected to. But she had to look away before –

"Ohh! Who are they?" Kate exclaimed excitedly beside her.

Too late.

And even more unfortunately, Sirius had heard the exclamation. Damn his super dog hearing.

He looked up and spotted Lily immediately. She groaned inwardly and felt her face heat up dramatically as she ducked her head.

"Look, they've seen us!" Sophie cried happily.

"No, they've spotted _me_," Kate said as she pushed her way in front of Sophie and stuck out her chest.

_It's me they've spotted, actually, _Lily thought but didn't say. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius nudge Remus who saw them immediately and proceeded to tell James. He took a little longer to spot them but when he did, Lily could feel his gaze burning through her light jacket and her top onto her skin. She couldn't help it. She looked up.

"Evans!" Sirius waved enthusiastically.

Sophie wrinkled her nose and Kate frowned as they both turn to look incredulously at Lily as Sirius and Remus advanced on them with James trailing further behind.

"How do they know _your _name?" Kate asked in disgust.

"Hang on," Sophie tugged Kate's arm, "isn't that the one who kissed her at the train station?"

Kate looked back at Remus and then back at Lily. "What he sees in you, I don't know."

"Are they friends from school, Lily?" Albert asked quietly in her ear. Lily looked up at him, a furious blush still covering her cheeks.

"One of them," she answered. "The one waving is the most frustrating person you'll ever meet and the one with his hands in his pockets… he – er –"

"Hey Lily!" Remus said brightly as they stopped in front of her.

Lily's looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Hi. How's your Easter?"

"It's good thanks, my cousins disappeared somewhere back there," he pointed vaguely behind him.

"Well, this is my family, who you've met before," Lily gestured around her. "This is Remus."

"Ahem."

Lily looked darkly at Sirius. Kate and Sophie were blushing and giggling from when Sirius had winked at them. Sirius had a broad, teasing grin plastered across his face, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his hair hung flawlessly over his face; his dark eyes shone with mischief as he noted Sophie take in the broad expanse of his chest. _Not that he knew that damn t-shirt was too tight on him_, Lily though sarcastically which only made her scowl more.

"This is Sirius," she said moodily.

"A pleasure to meet you," Sirius greeted and flashed a charming smile at Jade.

"Hello boys," Jade said in her fake pleasant voice. "I take it you're Lily's friends from school?"

"That's right," Sirius replied and put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Best buds we are."

"Get off me Black," Lily huffed and shoved Sirius away only to find that he was in fact much sturdier than her. She ended up pushing herself away instead of him and somehow wound up stumbling backwards into James. Instinctively, he caught her so as she didn't fall. She found James's arms around her waist from behind as her back leant against his chest. She felt a blush rise up her neck as she got herself out of James's arms and pulled her jacket back up onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath. James gave her a lopsided smile which – she cursed herself – made her stomach flip and stuffed his hands in his pockets then averted his eyes to the ground.

Lily looked up to find Kate and Sophie staring open-mouthed at her, Sirius hiding a laugh behind his hand and Remus biting his lip at the unfortunate situation they'd found themselves in. All eight of them stood in a very awkward silence, each of them not knowing what to do or say; Kate seemed content to stare at Sirius whilst Sophie was satisfied simply to gaze dreamily at Remus.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to whatever god was listening that the ground would simply swallow her up. She felt the judging stare of her aunt on her as well as a sympathetic gaze from Remus. She met his eyes briefly and a silent understanding passed through them.

"Well, we'd better be going," Remus said with his gaze still fixed on Lily; she smiled at him.

"That's – er – too bad. I'll see you at school," Lily replied and went to walk away as did Remus, dragging James and Sirius with him.

"Hang on a minute!" Jade's voice called out; Lily squeezed her eyes shut in humiliation. "Do you boys want to go around with us?"

"Aunt Jade, they really don't want –" Lily began at the same time Remus said, "We've actually got –"

"Sure!" Sirius said louder than Lily and Remus.

Jade smiled frostily at Lily. "It's settled then. We're just on our way to the dodgems," she said before turning around with Albert and started to lead the way. Kate and Sophie looked at each other and grinned before blushing and giggling when they realised Sirius was staring at them. They walked behind Jade and Albert with Sirius right behind them holding on tightly to James's arm. That left Lily and Remus who stared after the entourage with open mouths.

"I'm sorry Lily –"

"It's fine. I guess we'll just have to put up with each other today, right?" she offered him a small smile before starting in the direction the others had gone. Remus sighed before also following the rest of the group.

Several hours later, the sky had darkened a lot, families were starting to leave the fair, groups of young people were arriving and the park was growing busier by the second. Yet still, Lily was stuck with James Potter.

"I think we should be on our way now," Albert said as he checked his watch. "It's getting late and we want to be on time for dinner."

"Oh just one more ride, please Daddy?!" Kate begged and despite herself, Lily couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt when she realised the James's arm was brushing her cousin's. Kate had been latched to Sirius all day and Sophie had been stuck on Remus's arm except Remus, unlike Sirius, looked extremely uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

Albert sighed wearily. "Alright, one more."

"Thank you!" Sophie squealed as she dragged Remus off in the direction of the biggest ride in the park with Kate and Sirius following close behind.

"Come on then, Lily," Albert said and he and Jade walked off after the others leaving, Lily realised a moment too late, James alone with her. They stood together uncomfortably; James shuffled around a bit with his eyes on his feet and Lily fiddled with her scarf.

James cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess we should, er –" he gestured in the direction the rest of the group had disappeared.

"Oh right. Yeah, probably," Lily stammered and flushed bright red before quickly averting her eyes to the ground. They both started at the same time in the same inconvenient silence. They bumped arms occasionally when either one of the had to move out if someone's way and each time they did, Lily's face grew hotter and hotter and the teeth biting into James's lip bit deeper and deeper. It didn't seem like _just _a bump of the arm; it whispered a thousand unspoken words that hadn't passed between them. For Lily, it spoke of her confused feelings for him and for James it spoke his bewilderment of the kiss Lily had given him at the after match party back in February.

Their short walk to the ride couldn't have felt longer by the time they joined the back of the queue behind Albert and Jade and sooner than Lily would have liked, she found herself at the front of the queue getting ushered into a seat right beside none other than James. He gave her a limp smile as she sat down and the barriers came down over their heads. She merely gripped the barricade so tightly her knuckles turned white and she stared at the man's head directly in front of her. She only ripped her eyes from the head in front of her whenever she heard a chuckle come from James. She whipped round to face him.

"What?" she practically growled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," James laughed.

"Well I've seen plenty of ghosts and those experiences don't even compare with this," Lily replied shortly, her eyes already fixed back on the greying hair in front of her.

"This isn't too bad," James shrugged.

"How do you know?" Lily almost whimpered.

The next thing she knew was the warm softness of James's fingers folding around hers. She gasped and turned round to face him immediately with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. The soothing hazel of his eyes calmed her straight away.

"Because I'm right here," James whispered.

The ride didn't seem so bad after that.

* * *

Two weeks later, it seemed as if there hadn't even been an Easter holiday. Everyone was back at Hogwarts and the workload was getting heavier and heavier as the days went by. Of course, that didn't deter James's and Sirius's attitudes at all; they were acting the same as ever: creating mischief and annoying Remus. Everyone was back to normal except Lily did notice a change in Sarah; she seemed more on edge and whenever anyone asked her about her holiday to America, she merely told them it was fine before burying her head back into the work she was doing. Lily thought nothing of it; Sarah took strange mood swings like that a lot.

One morning at breakfast, Remus nibbled at a piece of toast and tried desperately to block out James, Sirius and Peter's constant chattering. It was two days before the full moon; Remus's head was starting to ache, as were his eyes. He looked up, however, when Sirius spoke.

"Minnie!" Sirius cried. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Remus looked behind him and saw Professor McGonagall standing stiffly without any expression on her face whatsoever; Lily stood directly behind her.

"I am not here for you, Black but I trust you had a good holiday?"

"The best," Sirius smirked.

McGonagall gave Sirius a curt nod before turning her gaze on Remus. "Lupin, you and Miss Evans are needed in the headmaster's office."

"Okay," Remus said and got up although his brow was knitted in confusion. As he followed Professor McGonagall, he turned to Lily. "Do you know what this is for?"

She merely shrugged.

"Ah, Minerva! I was beginning to think you'd got lost!" Dumbledore exclaimed as they entered his office. It was just the same as it had been all the other times Remus had been there; Fawkes looked very grand sitting on his perch. There was, however, another occupant in the room who Remus didn't recognise.

"I apologise headmaster, Horace held me up at the table," McGonagall excused but Dumbledore waved his hand airily.

"Not to worry, not to worry. And how are you Mss Evans and Mr Lupin? Did you enjoy your holiday?" Dumbledore turned to Remus and Lily. They exchanged a dubious look before answering.

"It was…" Lily began.

"Sufficient." Remus ended.

"Would you have preferred more time?" Dumbledore asked in good humour.

"Oh no," Lily answered immediately.

"The time was just perfect, Professor," Remus added.

"Young people," Dumbledore chuckled and smiled kindly at Remus and Lily. "But alas, onto more important issues. You have, I'm sure, noticed this young chap sitting opposite me. His name is Jack Simpson and he has just transferred here from North America; he'll be in Gryffindor and starting sixth year like both of you. Mr Simpson, this is Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

Jack stood up and it was only when he faced Remus that they could see him properly. He was tall – taller than Remus – with spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes; he had a square face, broad shoulders and a dazzling smile. Lily couldn't help but blush when he looked at her and Remus had to hold back a laugh as he thought about how Sirius would now have competition at being the best looking boy in Hogwarts.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted and shook Remus's hand. His voice was deep and from his drawling accent, it sounded like he was from the south; Mississippi Remus guessed.

"It's nice to meet you," Remus smiled.

"Remus, Mr Simpson is taking all of the same subjects as you; you will show him the way around, won't you?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you. Since you'll be together for the foreseeable future, I thought it would be rather a good idea to have Jack share your dorm."

Remus's eyes snapped to Dumbledore's; he opened his mouth to speak but found no sound would come. He didn't mind Jack joining the dorm – he seemed like a nice guy. Peter would be polite to him, James would act frosty at first but after a week or two, he would soften up to be civil but Sirius… that was a whole other level. But did any of them really want another person to be their friend? What about the nights with the full moon and the weekends spent searching the Marauders Map? Did Remus really want someone else intruding?

"Lupin!" McGonagall's sharp tone brought Remus out of his stupor; Dumbledore was still gazing at him with a smile on his lips. Professor McGonagall was fixing him with a piercing stare, Jack was smiling at him and Lily nudged Remus's ribs with her elbow. Remus blinked hard and shut his mouth.

"I trust you will welcome Mr Simpson into your dorm?" Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened and still looked expectantly at Remus. Remus cleared his throat.

"Um – I guess… Yeah."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I promise I'm not dead and I thank you SO MUCH if you actually kept hope in this story! In case you hadn't guessed it took me ages to get going on this chapter but I think I'm quite happy with it :) I also wanted to get this up so i could wish you all a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! and tell you to start watching Glee because I'm currently writing a Klaine fanficiton which you'll all need to check out! Hehe :P**

**Anyways, I completely understand if you don't think I deserve a review but, y'know, they do make me write faster...**

**Have a great Christmas lads! LOVE YOU ALL :D  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	30. Chapter 30

Remus had told James, Sirius and Peter about Jack that morning at break when Lily had taken Jack to see Professor McGonagall. They'd reacted just as Remus had expected; Peter had put on a smile that looked extremely forced and said he'd welcome Jack, James had merely nodded but his stare was cold, Sirius looked practically livid. His eyes were dark, his cheeks had a slightly red tinge and his lips were clamped tightly together. They hadn't actually met Jack since Remus had spent the morning showing him around the castle and although the conversation was still slightly awkward and Jack had trouble making out everything Remus said, he seemed like a nice guy. He was polite, optimistic and had a good sense of humour – one that Remus thought actually matched Sirius's. However, the bell had rung before Remus had a chance to listen to the string of complaints come from Sirius's mouth.

Remus settled into his seat beside James in Transfiguration as Sarah walked past him; he still hadn't talked to her since they got back. She seemed to avoid his eye and when he approached her in the common room or in the corridor she'd either run up to her dorm or turn around and walk swiftly in the other direction. Remus grabbed her wrist as she walked past his desk; she gasped and snatched her arm away from him quickly as she realised who it was.

"Hey," Remus frowned, "we haven't talked yet."

"Uh –"

"Settle down everyone," Professor McGonagall said sharply as she walked into the room with Jack and Lily in her wake; James scowled.

"Is that him?" he whispered in Remus's ear.

"Huh?"

"The new guy – is that him?" James repeated.

"Oh, right – yeah…" Remus said distractedly as he stared longingly at Sarah's back.

Ten minutes into the lesson, James had almost fallen asleep on Remus's shoulder, poked him several times on the arm, flicked his cheek continuously and kicked him hard under the table for a good two minutes… and Remus still hadn't moved his eyes from Sarah's figure. James sighed exasperatedly and decided to instead look behind him and stare at Lily although he found himself somewhat distracted when he noticed her hand around Jack's, teaching him how to write with a quill. He scowled even more before resulting in just talking to Remus.

"What's up with you and Sarah?" he asked.

Remus's eyes moved to James's sadly as he shrugged. "She's been avoiding me since we got back."

James's eyes widened. "But you guys are inseparable!"

"Not anymore," Remus said with a bitter laugh.

"You don't know what's wrong with her?" James questioned.

Remus just shrugged and stared unseeingly at his textbook in front of him.

An awkward silence fell between them once again and James didn't even bother to kick Remus again. He bit his lip and watched pityingly at his friend who sighed dejectedly and fiddled with the corner of the page they were supposed to be reading. James's eyes wandered around the classroom, looking for something to talk to Remus about so as to lift the tension between them but his eyes only found one person. He guessed it would have to do.

"So what's this new guy like?" James said, his stare still fixed on Jack. Remus turned to look at him too.

"He's alright, I guess. He's easy to talk to and seems to be a decent guy," Remus replied.

"I don't like him."

"Well obviously you don't, Lily actually looks him in the eye," Remus said dryly.

James's eyes narrowed at him. "I guess it's someone's time of the month," he said moodily, settling back in his seat so he was looking to the front of the classroom. As if to confirm James's point, Remus rubbed his eyes wearily and pressed his cool fingers to his burning forehead.

"Please don't start with me James," Remus said quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't exactly want Mr America joining the Marauders, Remus and not just for my sake but mostly yours. What's he going to think when we all disappear once a month? I mean, what if he thinks we do some kinky foursome or something? What if he thinks that's why we're all so close?" James gasped suddenly, his hands flying to cover his mouth. "What if he thinks we're friends… _with benefits_?" he hissed.

Remus looked at him tiredly before rolling his eyes and dropped them back onto the textbook. "I highly doubt he'll think we're gay, James."

"I don't know," James answered sceptically. "He hasn't seen you and Padfoot drunk yet."

Remus glared at him. "You mention that night one more time, Prongs and I swear to Merlin, I'll hang you from the Astronomy tower."

James grinned mischievously at Remus, a glint in his eye as he snickered at Remus's reaction. "It's your fault for not locking the door –"

"It was _not _my fault!" Remus hissed harshly, his finger inches from James's chest. "I can't even remember the most of that night but that Sirius – okay, I'm not getting into this with you."

James smirked and ruffled Remus's hair. "Come on Moony, it was me that told you everything anyway. I think I know the details already." Remus glared at him before looking back at the board at the writing they should be copying down into their books. James's smile slowly slipped from his face. "Seriously though, can we trust this Jake?"

"Jack."

"Whatever."

Remus scrunched his face up for a moment, still staring straight ahead of him. His bit his lip and his hand moved to twirl his quill between his fingers and thumb. He finally sighed and looked back at James.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, he seems like a nice guy but I just don't know what he'd think about sharing a dorm with a monster," Remus replied.

James rolled his eyes. "You're not a monster, Moony –"

"I am –"

"We're not getting into this now," James cut in. There was a moment of silence between the two friends before James opened his mouth again. "But there's the whole thing with Padfoot's family too, and he knows, like, nothing about any of us. We've had almost six years sharing a dorm and practically living every second together – I mean, we know each other pretty well. How are we supposed to just welcome some new person in who doesn't even come from this country?"

"I know," Remus sighed and looked back up at James, "but Dumbledore asked me to do this. Besides, it's only for a few months until the end of the year and then he's going back to America."

"I guess…" James began. "I just don't want him to mess thing up."

"I know."

Both boys turned to look at the back of the classroom at Jack who was writing quickly, his brow wrinkled in concentration while Lily tried to explain things to him. James sighed before just staring at Lily a little bit but then it got too much and he had to redirect his eyes sadly back to front of the classroom so he could pretend to listen to Professor McGonagall who was going on about a homework he probably wouldn't hand in anyway and get a detention for not doing it. At least that way he wouldn't have to spend time with Jim or whatever his name was.

* * *

"Uh – excuse me, are you James Potter?"

James stopped on his way up the stairs to put his bags in his dorm before going to the Great Hall for dinner. He turned around and saw Jack standing a few stairs down from him. He narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"That depends. Who's looking for him?" James responded coolly and Jack's smile fell slightly.

"Oh, um, I am… I'm Jack," he held out his hand for James to shake but James just regarded it stonily. Whenever James didn't say anything, Jack let his hand fall back to his side and he bit his lip before continuing. "Remus told me to go on and find you because he had to talk to Professor Slug – Sloog –"

"Slughorn?"

"Slughorn, right," Jack laughed nervously. "Anyway, Remus told me to find you while he spoke to Professor Slughorn. I wanted to say thanks for being okay with me joining your dorm."

James regarded Jack for a minute and he decided that the guy was being genuine. He puffed out a sigh and resisted the temptation to bite back a sarcastic retort about how he wasn't actually okay with this new American competition joining the dorm. Instead, he pursed his lips and shrugged again.

"Whatever. It's cool."

Jack obviously didn't know what to say to that because he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as he hitched his bag up onto his shoulder. Luckily Remus came bounding up the stairs behind Jack as the silence reached unbearable.

"Hey," he smiled more at Jack than James. "I see you've met."

"Grudgingly," James murmured which earned him a scowl from Remus. Jack looked down at the floor.

"Well come on. Let's get you settled in," Remus said in as bright a tone of voice as he could muster before clapping Jack on the back and motioning for him to follow.

* * *

"I've missed you," Jessica breathed against Sirius's lips before Sirius crashed his lips against hers again. Jessica moaned and tried to move herself closer to Sirius from her position beside him on the bench in the Quidditch changing rooms.

"I've missed this," Sirius whispered as his lips moved down Jessica's jaw and she grabbed his shoulders tightly, her finger nails digging into his thin fabric of Sirius's navy t-shirt.

Jessica pulled away slightly, trying to get Sirius to look at her. "We should probably stop before –"

Just as she was speaking, the door swung open and Judith walked in with James and Bill. The laughing smile she had on her face fell quickly as she laid her eyes on the two occupants in the room. She stood still, causing James to walk into her as he was doing some mad hand gesture to make Bill double over with laughter.

Jessica looked behind her shyly as the other two members of the team walked through the door; her face reddened but she didn't miss the look of disgust Judith shot her as she slammed her bag down on the bench opposite them.

"Ignore her," Sirius whispered, his breath tickling Jessica's cheek as he set his hand on her knee. "She's just jealous."

"Er – right," Jessica said quietly.

* * *

"Alright team!" James called for attention once practice had finished. "It's good weather out here tonight but that doesn't mean the weather for the match on Saturday morning will be like this. We haven't had much time to prepare considering we've only been back for two or so weeks but I think we're in for a shot of winning against Ravenclaw even though their team is the strongest I've ever seen them."

"You're meant to be psyching us up here, Prongs," Sirius said dryly.

"I'm just weighing out the options," James answered. "Okay, no practice tomorrow but some last minute flying wouldn't go amiss on Friday. I'll see you all here at six o'clock. Sharp," he added, looking pointedly at Jason whose cheeks reddened immediately.

Sirius and James changed and walked back up to the castle together with their brooms on their shoulders and chatting idly about the practice. They entered the castle and climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room and into their dormitory about to start bragging to Remus and Peter about how they were definitely going to win on Saturday but they stopped short when they found the room silent. They frowned at each other and then they remembered.

"Sirius, this is Jack," Remus spoke up with a small smile.

Sirius looked over to where Remus was sitting on his bed and instantly noticed the stranger in the room sitting opposite Remus. Peter sat quietly on his bed, looking slightly awkward and relieved at Sirius and James returning from practice. Jack offered Sirius a smile which went unreturned.

"Cool," Sirius said flatly before dumping his Quidditch robes and broom in a heap on the floor and walking straight back out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Lily, the new American guy's cute," Judith said, flashing Lily a grin over her shoulder as she brushed her hair at the mirror.

"Yeah, and his accent is just so dreamy," Alice said in a faraway voice as she snuggled down in bed.

Lily lay on top of her covers finishing off a letter to her parents. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she signed her name and started flapping the piece of paper so that the ink would dry faster. She'd been waiting for this all day.

"_Jack_ is a nice guy but I don't think I could see him that way," Lily said.

"Oh come _on_!" Judith exclaimed as she threw herself on top of Lily's bed. "He's totally gorgeous! I mean, have you not looked in his eyes? They're like these huge pools of deep blue. He's polite and seems pretty sensible…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Judith's got a point Lils," Alice said. "He's, like, perfect for you. I'd definitely go for it if I were you."

Lily rolled her eyes again and pushed Judith off the envelope for her letter. "Why are you guys so focused on getting me a boyfriend? What if I'm happy being single?"

"Bullshit," Judith scoffed.

"I agree," Alice laughed. "No one's happy being single."

"Well, my friends, you are wrong because I'll have you know that I am in fact completely, one hundred per cent okay with my relationship status."

"Whatever," Judith said disbelievingly before climbing into her own bed and rolling onto her side so that she was facing Sarah who was staring blankly up at the ceiling. "What do you think, Sarah?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Do you think Lily should go for it with Jack?" Alice said.

"Oh, um… I don't know," Sarah replied vaguely as she faced her back to Judith.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you?" Lily snapped suddenly at Sarah. "You've been completely closed up and unresponsive ever since we came back from Easter. Have we done something to offend you or hurt you?"

A silence hung in the air for a while. Alice bit her nails awkwardly, Lily sat up in her bed and Judith stayed facing Sarah. It wasn't until about five minutes later the silence was broken with what sounded like sobs coming from Sarah's bed. Alice and Lily looked at each before getting up and walking over to Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's not you," Sarah choked. Judith had now gotten up too and had perched herself on the end of Sarah's bed.

"Then what's up?" Alice asked gently, reaching out and setting her hand lightly on Sarah's ankle; she just dissolved into more tears as she pushed herself up her bed so that Alice and Lily could sit down too.

"I'm such a bad person!" Sarah cried.

"Okay, you're crazy, right?" Judith asked incredulously.

"N-no, you guys… y-you don't g-get it," Sarah choked and hastily wiped the tears away from her cheeks only for them to be replaced moments later by fresh ones. Lily, Alice and Judith exchanged looks of utter confusion before Sarah elaborated. "J-Jack… I know him."

Lily frowned. "We know you do, I introduced you earlier on."

"N-no," Sarah shook her head. "I _know_ him."

"But… how?" Alice asked. "We only met him today."

"Not me," Sarah said, her tears had mostly subsided now and she allowed herself a bitter sounding laugh. Her voice was heavy and thick and sounded like she had a bad head cold. "I met him over Easter. We were both on holiday to New York and we were in the same hotel."

Judith's brow creased. "Okay so you met over Easter and spent ten days with him… how does that make you a bad person? I don't get it."

She looked across to Alice who merely shrugged and shook her head; she looked as confused as Judith felt. Lily, however, was slowly putting pieces together. Sarah had been moody and isolated for two weeks since they got back and when she introduced her to Jack, she'd dropped all of her books and without even bothering to pick them up, she ran straight to the girls' bathroom. Lily had looked at Jack with a frown and tried to explain she wasn't usually like that but Jack didn't seem like he was listening as he stood with his jaw slack and his eyes wide. And then there was Remus… he'd complained to Lily about how Sarah had been point blank avoiding him and when Lily had tried to mention Remus to Sarah, she'd quickly made an excuse to leave.

Lily blinked as it all clicked together.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered.

Her eyes met Sarah's which were again full of tears as she understood that Lily had just put two and two together. Lily stared at Sarah. Sarah stared back. Lily's cheeks began to get flushed as anger bubbled in her stomach. What she was feeling must have come across in her facial expression because Sarah whimpered, "Lily please…"

"I can't believe you," Lily said quietly but the amount of venom in those four words was frightening.

"Lily, I didn't mean too, it just happened!" Sarah tried to defend herself but Lily wasn't listening; she was slowly getting to her feet and positively glaring down at Sarah.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Lily spat.

Sarah shook her head vigorously. "It wasn't like that Lily –"

"You _cheated_," Lily hissed. Judith's and Alice's eyes widened and jaws dropped open but they couldn't get a word in before Sarah was back trying to defend herself.

"P-please!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean t-to! It was all in the m-moment!"

Lily let out a loud, slightly mad laugh as she threw her arms out. "You _didn't mean to_!" she cried incredulously. "How can you not mean to?"

"I was lonely a-and Remus… we h-hadn't spoken in a w-week and J-Jack was just…h-he was there…"

Sarah continued to talk but Lily wasn't listening. She was _angry_. She'd never been so angry. It was almost as if it was her that Sarah had been unfaithful to. But Remus was her best friend. How could anyone do that to him? Remus was kind and good-hearted and the most selfless person Lily knew. How could anyone even think about doing that to him?

Lily glowered at Sarah.

"Y-you won't tell him w-will you?" Sarah pleaded, now standing opposite Lily. "P-please don't t-tell him. I-I'll break up w-with him, h-he doesn't deserve me. H-he can't know though… L-Lily, you c-can't tell him!"

"He's been through shit, Sarah. He's broken and is down on himself and hates who he is. You were the one person who made him feel good, who made him feel truly loved by someone," Lily seethed.

Sarah's bottom lip quivered and she brought her hands up to twist through her long blonde hair. "Oh M-Merlin… p-please just d-don't –"

"He trusted you."

With those three words, Sarah gave up on trying to speak and instead let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a whine and sob. She fisted her hands and brought them up to her mouth, biting at her flesh on her fingers. Lily clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides as she glared at Sarah. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"He. Trusted. You."

"Lily, please," Sarah sobbed. "Please, he can't know. Please."

"He trusted you," Lily whispered. She turned on her heel and started to storm out of the dorm.

"No! No!" Sarah screamed and grabbed Lily's wrist but Lily shook it off roughly before looking straight into Sarah's eyes, their noses inches apart and Sarah could see that Lily's eyes were practically on fire.

"Don't touch me."

With that, Lily walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sarah let out another blood-curdling cry before sinking to the floor on her knees and burying her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 30! Can we get a 'WHOOP WHOOP' please? **

**It's been like a month and a half, I know, and I apologise. But, well… life happened. It's coming close to the end now and there's a huge storyline coming up that's going to go out with a bang so I'll try to update a bit more often.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Love you all lots! And pleeeeeeaaasssseeee review :D**

**LupinsGirl98 xx**


	31. Chapter 31

Lily still hadn't spoken to Sarah; she stayed in the library until curfew and then went to her dorm and pulled the curtains around her bed. Sarah had tried to approach her several times but she'd refused to meet her eye and always walked in the opposite direction. She'd spoken to Judith and Alice who had informed her that Sarah wasn't talking to them; she'd practically put walls up around her and forbidden anyone entrance. That wasn't even the problem Lily faced. Her real dilemma was whether or not to tell Remus; Remus was her best friend and he deserved to know but could she really be the one to hurt him that much? Lily hadn't really connected with anyone since she'd learnt about Sarah cheating on Remus; she kept inside her own head, debating whether or not to talk to Remus. She was going to tell him the previous night during their prefect duties but then she remembered that it was a full moon and he wouldn't be there.

Lily was hurrying through the hallway four days later on her way from Potions. She had her eyes downcast and her arms wrapped tightly around the large pile of books she was carrying. Her brow was creased and she bit her lip as she silently weighed out the pros and cons of telling Remus about Sarah when suddenly she bumped straight into someone, her books dropping onto the floor with a loud bang which was muffled in the busy corridor full of students. She looked up, flustered.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I…" she trailed off when she looked up and found that the person she'd almost knocked over was none other than James Potter. He smiled kindly at her.

"It's cool," he shrugged and bent down to pick up her books. She followed suit, organising all the loose papers that had fallen out of her Potions textbook. James gathered all her exercise books together and handed them back to Lily when they stood up again.

"Thanks," Lily mumbled, avoiding eye contact and rearranging the books so they were in a more comfortable position.

"Anytime," James replied. They stood together in an awkward silence with James bouncing on the balls of his feet and Lily staring down at the ground again.

"Well," Lily started, "I should – er – probably get going…" she offered James a kind of grimace before trying to move around him to carry on her way. James stopped her, however, when he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Lily?" his voice was soft and Lily had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop herself from gazing up into his. "Lily, are you okay? You seem kind of stressed."

This time Lily did look up at him to be met with his incredible hazel-gold eyes staring down at her. There was so much love and care in the gaze he fixed her that Lily had to bite her lip from spilling everything to him right there in the middle of the corridor.

"It's nothing…" she began.

"It's not nothing," he interrupted her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Lily stared into James's eyes for a few more minutes. She could trust him; he was Remus's friend too. He'd know what to do. Lily hastily looked around her before grabbing James's wrist, muttering, "C'mere," and dragged him into the nearest unoccupied classroom.

She walked straight to the teacher's desk at the top of the room when they entered; she set down her books on a desk before pacing the floor, her hand running through her hair. James closed the door with a small click and set his bag on the ground. He looked up and frowned at Lily; something was definitely wrong.

"Lily, what's going on? Is it something to do with your family or is school stressing you out? I know I mightn't be much help but if you need – "

"Sarah cheated on Remus," Lily blurted out before she could help it.

James stopped talking, his eyes wide and his mouth in an 'o' shape. "Wha…"

"She told us the other night," Lily answered James's unspoken question.

"B-but they're, like, meant to be… I don't understand," James frowned, looking down at his feet. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say wasn't going to go down well with James at all.

"That's not all," she opened her eyes to see James frowning at her, his head tilted slightly to the side. "It gets worse."

"How could it be worse?" James said, chuckling at the incredulousness of the situation.

"It was with Jack."

Lily had hardly blinked before James had turned around, grabbed his bag from the floor and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door angrily behind him. Lily sighed and sunk down onto one of the chairs beside her. She only hoped Jack would still be alive tomorrow…

* * *

James was angry. No, he was more than that; he was furious. He stormed through the corridors, pushing past all the people that stood in his way. He tore up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and raced through the portrait hole, ignoring all the stares he was getting as he dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He knew he'd be in the dorm, he always was. Remus wouldn't be there, he'd still be in the hospital wing; he'd injured his hand pretty bad last night.

James burst into the dorm, not even noticing Sirius giving him an odd look and Peter falling out of his bed with surprise. James only cared about the boy sitting at the desk reading a book. He made a beeline straight for Jack, dropping his bag on the floor and throwing his robes onto his bed on the way.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled at an extremely startled Jack, who dropped his book. He looked up at James with a crease in between his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Don't say what like you don't know!" James raged, grabbing the front of Jack's shirt, dragging him to his feet. "You had a thing with Sarah!"

James was vaguely aware of Sirius making exclamations in the background and Peter gawking at his back but that didn't matter right now.

"How did you know?" Jack gasped.

"It doesn't matter how I know, the fact is you did it!" James said harshly. "Remus doesn't deserve this! He's been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay him?!" They were so close together that James was practically spitting on Jack's face.

Jack frowned. "What has Remus got to do with this?"

James threw his head back with an incredulous laugh. "What _doesn't _he have to do with this? Sarah's his girlfriend, you moron! He's done nothing but welcomed you to this school! He's a good person!" James yelled, pushing a terrified looking Jack roughly against the wall. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR CRAP!"

"What's going on here?" a quiet voice came from the doorway.

James swung around, his face still blazing red and his heart pounding loudly in his ears, to see Remus standing in the open door.

"This guy –" James began angrily, increasing his grip on Jack's shirt about to reveal everything to Remus but then he really _looked_. Remus looked worse than James had ever seen him before; his right hand was bandaged, he had several small cuts on his face, he had large dark rings under his eyes and his usually styled hair sat untidily on his head. He looked small and… exhausted.

"What about him?" Remus frowned before wincing and gingerly touching the small gash between his eyebrows which had started to bleed again.

James swallowed, unable to bring himself to tell Remus what he'd just found out. Peter looked from James to Remus with his mouth hanging open and his hands wringing together nervously. Jack felt tense under James's hand and his heart pounded, not only from adrenalin but also from the complete and utter shock of finding out that Sarah was in a relationship with Remus, the only person whom had made him feel wanted.

Sirius cleared his throat and stood up from his bed. "James was just showing Jack what happens when he steals from his Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans stash."

James's grip went slack and he looked at Sirius who met his gaze briefly for half a second before looking back at Remus. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing; Sirius was covering for him.

"Right," James said hoarsely, letting go of Jack's shirt completely and taking a couple of steps back which allowed Jack to slump against the wall.

Remus frowned and everyone knew it was obvious he didn't believe a word Sirius had said but, thankfully, he yawned widely and said, "Whatever," before walking over to his bed and pulling the curtains around it before flopping down on top of the covers. James turned and positively glowered at Jack before turning away from him and doing exactly the same as Remus. Peter stood awkwardly at the end of his bed, looking down at his feet whilst Sirius narrowed his eyes at Jack before leaving the dorm.

* * *

Sirius sat on the cold stone floor outside the portrait hole, staring at nothingness on the wall in front of him trying to process everything he'd learnt from James's confrontation. He decided that he couldn't quite believe it; weren't Sarah and Remus head over heels in love? Weren't they going to be together forever? He was pretty sure they'd liked each other for a long time… why the sudden change of heart?

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming from further down the corridor. He looked up and saw Judith approaching the portrait hole with a ghost of a smile on her lips which fell completely as soon as she spotted him. Not knowing why, she stopped walking and just stood in front of Sirius who was looking in her eyes for the first time since they'd broken up.

"Hey," he said softly.

Judith smiled. "Hi."

"You going to sit?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the space beside him.

"Sure," Judith shrugged as she sat down beside him but with a considerable amount of space between them. They sat in silence for a while which wasn't altogether comfortable or uncomfortable. Judith plucked at a stray thread on her jumper whilst Sirius went back to staring straight ahead again.

"I'm guessing you know about Sarah and Jack?" Sirius spoke.

Judith blinked, surprised. "I, uh, yeah… how did you?"

"James stormed into our dorm just now and confronted Jack about it." He looked down at the ground.

Judith gawked at him. "Legit?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a laugh of disbelief.

"But how did he know?"

"I have no idea. Remus came in and so he didn't get to finish his rant and then he went to his bed and closed the curtains. I left after that."

"Wow," Judith said quietly. "You have a lot more drama than us."

"Tell me about it," Sirius replied, tipping his head back so it rested against the wall behind him. He broke the silence a second time by saying, "Are you coming back from being with Amos?"

The question took Judith by surprise but, not wanting the somewhat pleasant conversation to get awkward, she replied, "Um, yeah. It was just a walk round the grounds really."

"Nice," Sirius said.

After another couple of minutes, Judith continued with, "So how's Jessica?"

"Don't know," Sirius answered and slid his eyes closed just before he yawned. "We broke up… yesterday? Perhaps the day before? I'm not really too sure."

"Oh," was the only thing Judith could think of saying. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Sirius shrugged and tilted his head to the side so was looking Judith straight in the eye. "I broke up with her because I realised she's actually a nice person and doesn't deserve to be used so harshly."

Judith frowned before Sirius elaborated.

"I was only going out with her to make you jealous."

Judith felt her cheeks redden both from what Sirius had just admitted and because of the intense gaze he had fixed on her. Somehow, she felt compelled to stare back into Sirius's eyes and she felt her heart flutter in a way it hadn't in months.

"We worked pretty well together," she said quietly.

Sirius smiled lazily. "Yeah, we did."

They stared at each other for another while, just enjoying the contact they'd both missed for so long before Sirius yawned again and stood up, his bones creaking as he did so.

"Anyways, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you later at Quidditch practice?" he said.

"Er – right," Judith replied before Sirius said the password and climbed back through the hole to the common room, leaving Judith in the corridor with her knees pulled up to her chin and a feeling she hadn't let herself feel for months. A feeling that had been the cause of everything bad but the definition of everything that was so good; a small, simple word with a meaning bigger than the distance between the earth and the moon…

Judith groaned and rubbed her eyes hard as she dropped her head forward onto her knees. Why was life so complicated?

* * *

"You came."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"You're just saying that."

"No really, I want you," hands rubbed shoulders and lips were locked. "You're so tense. Relax."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're dating Remus."

Sarah's hands halted on Jack's shoulders as she stared into his eyes, hers going misty and her fingers digging into Jack's skin.

"How did you know that?" she asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know," Jack responded sarcastically. "Maybe something to do with the fact James Potter bashed me against the wall and yelled in my face that you were cheating with me on Remus three days ago."

"Potter?" Sarah's eyes widened and she took a step back. "B-but how does he know?"

"How does anyone know, Sarah? You told me if we continued this that it would be completely secret and no one would know." Jack sighed and ran his hand through his untidy hair. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fit in here? And especially since I was given a dorm with the most famous people in the school, not to mention your _boyfriend_. That's hard enough in itself; I don't need people thinking I'm a player because I've got a girl already. Who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Sarah defended. "Lily guessed!"

Jack laughed bitterly. "She just happened to _guess_?"

"Yes! Look, you don't know Lily; she's good at things like that, okay? I didn't want people to know either but those girls are my best friends, Jack; I live with them and I have done for six years. They were bound to notice something different eventually," Sarah replied.

Jack regarded her for a moment before sighing and rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair again and then stepped forward, pulling Sarah into his arms and leaning his forehead against hers. She sighed happily, snaking her arms around his neck and planting a peck on his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I just got really paranoid and I feel bad, y'know. I mean, Remus has been so nice to me and I don't want to hurt him."

"I know," Sarah replied. "I feel terrible about it too but I really like you, Jack. You make me happy and it feels good when I'm with you." They stood in silence for a moment longer before Sarah spoke again. "Do you think it's possible to love two people at once?"

Jack, whose eyes had been closed, fluttered open and he gazed at Sarah.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I do."

Sarah tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips; he deepened it and pushed Sarah gently against the wall, reaching up and running his hands through her hair as her arms hugged his waist.

They were distracted, however, whenever the door flew open. They jumped apart immediately but it was too late; the two figures standing at the door had seen and they stood with wide eyes and clenched fists. Sarah staggered forward and stood in front of Jack, holding up a hand to the people at the door.

"What the hell?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "Please, Remus… I can explain."

* * *

**AN: Ohhh, two updates in one week! That's unusual…**

**Anyways, I reached 91 reviews last chapter and it's my birthday on Thursday so I was wondering if it would be so bad as to ask if I could possibly get 100 with this chapter? Or is that a silly, impossible thing to ask of you? ;)**

**I hope you like this somewhat shorter but hard-ish chapter to write and if you have any advice on how to make chapters longer, it's very welcome. Also, what can I do to improve? My writing's pretty crappy at the minute… sorry :/**

**What do you think of the whole thing with Sarah? Does it make you angry, surprised? Do you like Jack? Please let me know! Remember 100 reviews :P**

**Thanks guys!  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	32. Chapter 32

_Remus stormed into room, pushing Sarah out of the way and not even caring when she stumbled and fell over a chair, hitting her back hard on the floor. He shoved Jack roughly against the wall, not even listening to Lily's feeble attempts to get him to calm down. Remus grabbed the front of Jack's robes tightly, spitting in his face, growling at him. He didn't even register the look of pure fear on the other boy's face when he felt how strong and how rough Remus was._

_Remus threatened Jack, threw insults in his face, shoved him a few more time until Jack's feet didn't reach the ground anymore. Jack tried to pry Remus's grip from his robes, spluttered a words to try and get Remus to listen to him. But Remus was mad. He was in a rage. The full moon was the next night and he was already cranky because of that; this pushed him over the edge. He was gone and no one would be able to get him back. He continued pushing against Jack's chest, no doubt leaving bruises. _

_Jack was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He didn't know Remus was a violent person or a temperamental being. He knew Remus to be kind and gentle, like everyone else, but this Remus… this Remus scared him. No, this Remus terrified him. He didn't know what terrified him more: the fact Remus couldn't even feel Lily and Sarah trying to pull him away or the fact he thought he was about to die, if not now then from the threats that Remus was practically growling at him._

_Jack struggled. He tried digging his nails into Remus's skin, tried kicking him, tried shaking him off but nothing was working. Remus strong, that was for sure, and ridiculously tough. His eyes didn't look like his; they were still the sharp shade of blue but they were wild and the pupils were wide. They were flat and lacked that spark of Remus that Jack had come to know._

_If Remus had been in his own mind, he would have realised what he was doing long ago what he was saying, what he was doing. But, as the clouds shifted and the light of the nearly full moon flooded his face, he felt the monster inside him wake up. He pulled his fist back and, had it been Remus, he would have known that punching Jack would mean the boy's head getting completely smashed into the wall… but he wasn't Remus. He held his fist back, clenching it tightly, not hearing the panicked squeals of the girls or seeing the way the colour left in Jack's face suddenly drained. He bared his teeth and let a growl rip through his chest as he began to propel his clenched fist forward._

_But then he felt a strong hand on his arm; he grunted and started to try and wriggle his way out but then a second pair of hands joined the first and he looked over his left shoulder to see James's and Sirius's faces inches from his. They were staring at him, their faces void of emotion as they struggled to keep Remus's arm away from Jack's face._

_One deep look into James's soft, warm, hazel eyes, Remus suddenly remembered who he was. He stopped trying to get his arm free and he looked at Jack's face then down at his right hand which clenched Jack's robes tightly. He let go quickly, stumbling backwards as shame crept into his body. He looked at his hands as if they were foreign to him; he looked up. Jack had fallen to the ground, his face chalk white and shaken up, Sarah crouched down beside Jack but was staring at Remus with a horrified look on her face; James and Sirius stood side by side, looking at each other uncomfortably every couple of seconds. Lily was nearest Remus; she had tears in her eyes and she took a step toward Remus, reaching out her hand as if she was trying to touch him, comfort him in some bizarre way._

_Remus looked at them with a horrified expression and took two or three more panicked steps backwards away from Lily._

"_Remus…" her voice broke but Remus shook his head before turning away from them all and bolting out of the room._

* * *

Remus gasped as his eyes flew open and took in his surroundings. He was in the Shrieking Shack, curled up in a ball on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm. He was alone, the others having left several hours previously. He was shaking, both from the cold breeze sweeping over him and the memory still playing in his mind.

He let out a shuddering breath as he rubbed his face with his hands, feeling tears prickle at the back of his eyes. He scrunched his hands in his hair and brought his knees up even closer to his chest and curled his arms around his shins. He hugged his knees himself tightly, feeling nothing but shame over the way he'd acted towards Jack. He let out a shuddering breath as he let the first tear make its way down his cheek.

He couldn't stop himself feeling so stupid over the whole situation. Jack's parents would have to be notified, Remus's parents would be involved as would Sarah's and not to mention the inevitable suspension and possible expulsion from Hogwarts.

Remus let himself moan at that thought.

He didn't even want to begin to process the idea that Sarah had been unfaithful to him. He'd shared his entire story with her, he'd loved her, he'd trusted her with absolutely everything and she knew him inside out. She made him happy even when he'd felt like holing up in his bed or yelling from the rooftops. She made him feel accepted by people who weren't in his close circle of friends.

Now that was all gone and Remus was scared to merely let himself think about having to talk her and add to the ever growing list that would make his life come tumbling down around him. He didn't even start to think how he felt about the whole idea of Sarah doing what she did to him: the hurt, betrayal, anger…

Madame Pomfrey would be in to collect him in less than an hour. Remus still had to get up, walk off his stiff limbs and find where James had left his clothes but, for now, he let himself cry.

He let himself cry because god knows when he'd be able to again.

* * *

"Oh my god," Judith said softly, her hand covering her open mouth. Alice stood beside her in silent shock, simply staring at Lily with wide eyes as she finished retelling the story of her and Remus finding Sarah and Jack. She'd meant to tell them on the night it happened but they were both asleep when she got back to the dorm and she'd spent most of the next day in Dumbledore's office and the library. Now, two days after the incident had happened, she'd finally found time to tell Alice and Judith in the girls' bathrooms on the second floor before they went down to lunch.

"What did you all do after he left?" Alice asked, her voice slightly raspy from not having spoken in a while.

"Well I went after him but by the time I got back to the common room he'd already disappeared and I didn't know where he'd be," Lily sighed, leaning against the sinks and not looking at her friends.

"And Sarah?" Judith pushed.

Lily shrugged. "She came in after me and I pretended I was asleep when she asked for me," she looked back at Judith. "She hasn't spoken to me sine."

"Or us," Alice pointed out and she tightened her grip on the books she was holding in her arms. The three of them stood in silence for a second not looking at each other before Alice spoke again. "Merlin, how could she have been so stupid?" Lily looked at her and saw she was staring hard at the ground, a frown creasing her brow. She didn't have to ask to know she was talking about Sarah.

"I know," Judith agreed. "I'm torn between feeling sorry for her because she had to go through that and being angry at her for being a complete bitch to poor Remus. In a way it's her fault."

"Of course it's her fault!" Lily snapped and the others looked at her in surprise. "Jack is a nice person and I'm willing to bet he wanted to break it off with her. Remus was the only guy who was actually nice to Jack and he wouldn't have wanted to go through with it if he knew Remus was going out with Sarah. It's her fault, don't feel bad for her!"

"Lily…" Alice started hesitantly and exchanged an uneasy glance with Judith when Lily's eyes zeroed in on her. "She is our friend."

Lily snorted. "_She_'s not my friend! _Remus _is my friend and he's done more for me than she ever has and he doesn't deserve bullshit like that!"

"That's kind of harsh, Lils," Judith said softly.

"And wasn't what Sarah did kind of harsh?!" Lily paused and glared at her friends, daring them to say something and when they didn't she continued. "That's what I thought. Remus is a nice guy, _so _much nicer than those toerags he hangs out with, and he deserves someone to love him even if it's only just as a friend. I'm going to be there for him because, quite frankly, Remus more of a friend to me than Sarah ever has or will be."

Judith and Alice stayed silent, not meeting Lily's gaze.

"I understand if you guys are still going to be friends with her, it's not my place to tell you what to do," Lily continued in a softer tone of voice. "I'm just saying that I'm going to be with Remus in this and if you are talking to her then I suggest telling her that because she isn't going to hear it from me."

Alice shrugged. "That sounds fair."

"Yeah, we can deal with that," Judith gave Lily and half smile that looked extremely forced.

"Great," Lily sighed and lifted her bag from the floor. "Now can we _please _go and get lunch? I haven't eaten in forever and I'm starved."

"Honestly, do you think of anything but food?" Judith rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Alice scoffed as they exited the bathrooms and started making their way to the Great Hall, "like you're any better."

Judith feigned offense as she linked her left arm with Alice's and her right arm with Lily's. "Excuse me but I'll have you know there are other things on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well I can't think of anything right now…"

"That's what I thought," Alice replied as Lily laughed.

They turned the corner, taking the corridor that led to the stairs to the Entrance Hall when they were abruptly stopped by what was going on in front of them. There was a large crowd of students from all years clumped in a big circle, shouting encouragements and as Lily, Alice and Judith made their way to the centre of the circle, they saw Sirius wrestling on top of another boy.

Sirius's face was red and his hand had a fistful of the boy's robes below him as he brought his other hand down, attempting to punch the boy's face but by some luck, the younger student kept moving his head just in time to miss Sirius's blows. Lily looked around for James or Peter (she knew Remus would be in bed) but they were nowhere to be seen and the fourth year girl beside her looked as if she was about to pass out from yelling at Sirius to get off (Lily guessed) her boyfriend.

"Judith, do something!" Alice hissed. Judith gaped at her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"You're the only person Sirius listens to!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, if I talk to him it'll only make him madder and then he'd kill the poor guy!" Judith argued loudly and Lily shushed her harshly whenever the girl beside her let out a frightened whimper and dissolved into tears.

"Who else is going to stop this then?" Alice looked around desperately.

Judith turned to Lily. "You're the prefect; do something!"

Lily felt the colour drain from her face as Alice also turned to look at her; she'd never dealt with a full blown fight before and the few scuffles she had come across Remus had always been there to break them up.

In a brief moment of confidence, Lily shouted at the top of her voice, "Alright everyone! Get lost and let us deal with this!"

No one listened. The girl just cried harder.

Lily turned in a panicked state to Judith and Alice who were looking impressed.

"That was bad_ass_, Lils!" Judith grinned, looking a little too impressed.

"But it didn't work, did it?" Alice stressed. "Guys, someone's going to get seriously –"

"GET OFF ME!" Sirius roared and the girls' attentions were directed back to the fight going on. James had turned up out of nowhere and pulled Sirius off of the boy by the scruff of his robes. Sirius's face was beet red and his face was scrunched up in anger as he struggled to get out of James's grasp. "James, I swear to Merlin – get. Off. Me."

"Shut up, you idiot!" James shouted back and shook Sirius vigorously. "How's this ever going to help anything?!"

Lily watched as Sirius kept struggling, throwing daggers at the boy who had now scrambled to his feet and was trying to look cool and straighten out his robes as he started to point and laugh at Sirius which just added fuel to the fire.

"You think it's funny?" James spat at the boy. "You weren't exactly laughing two seconds ago, were you?"

Even though it was mean and a low blow, Lily couldn't help but admire the way James still held his friend's pride together. Sure enough, the boy's smirk faded and was replaced with a glare aimed at both James and Sirius.

"That other guy you call your friend?" the boy sneered. "Man, he's fucking _mental_."

"You little –" Sirius broke free of James's reins and went to lunge at the younger boy but James grabbed him again quickly.

"Sirius, no!" James yelled.

"C'mon, Padfoot," Peter said gently, appearing at James's elbow and putting a calming hand on Sirius's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Sirius turned to look at them, "He said –"

"We know what he said," James matched Sirius's tone of voice, "and we're telling you to leave it be. It won't help anything."

Sirius struggled a moment more before going still but James kept hold of him just in case. Suddenly, the three of them were aware of the crowd of people watching them.

"All of you can piss off," James said loudly and when he started to look around at them all, they all scattered out of his line of vision. The boy left a scathing look at Sirius before turning and walking off with his friends, the hysteric girl beside Lily hugging onto his waist.

James let Sirius go slowly and he shot off towards the boys' bathrooms just down the corridor. His shoulder bumped Alice's on the way past, almost making her fall over but he didn't even seem to notice as he continued on his way.

Lily turned to James to find him looking right back at her. she offered him a small smile which he returned and he took a step forward, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something whenever Peter interrupted.

"You coming to the hospital wing, Prongs?"

"What?" James blinked hard and turned to look at Peter. He cleared his throat. "Oh right – er – yeah… let's go."

He grabbed the bag he'd obviously abandoned whenever he'd rushed to help Sirius. He glanced at Lily once more before walking in the opposite direction to where Sirius had disappeared and Lily felt herself let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched James's retreating back and wished more than anything he would just wrap her up in his strong arms and tell her the weight of the world; anything he needed until he got the warm spark back in his hazel eyes.

It took a minute before Lily even registered that Judith was trying to speak to her. Judith shook her elbow gently.

"Lily?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, looking at Judith's confused expression.

"Lunch?"

"Oh – right. Yeah…" Lily said, still in a slight daze as she blinked and followed Judith and Alice to the Great Hall.

* * *

**AN: *sigh* life. There, I spared you guys the excuses: school, other stories, AVPSY, depression, school again… the list goes on.**

**THANK YOU to my one of my best friends IRL DaughterOfPoseidon98 who was my (HOLY SHIT) 100****th**** reviewer! THANK YOU BB *love* you get virtual RedVines because, although it pains me to admit, RL RedVines aren't exactly yummy…**

**My other story, Remember Me? Yeah, you guys should definitely check it out… it's totally awesome :P**

**Anyways… I hope you like this one and, y'know, reviews are nice (hint, hint).**

**Love y'all lots  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey honey," Lily said softly, sitting down beside Remus outside the Gryffindor common room.

He glanced up at her sadly and a small smile forced its way onto his lips.

"Hi Lily," he mumbled, looking back down at the ground and picking at his fingernails. He heard the fabric of Lily's skirt shift and felt her sit down next to him. She threaded her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder; he settled his head on top of hers.

"You okay?" she asked and Remus made a grunting noise in return. "You're going to have to speak to them some time."

"I know," Remus replied. "Just not tonight."

Lily didn't reply after that so Remus went back into his own thoughts. He'd been called to Dumbledore's office earlier in the afternoon with Sarah and Jack. He'd been expecting expulsion but, to his astonishment, he got away with a few nights of detention with Professor McGonagall. He'd formally apologised to Jack in front of his parents and then left the room as soon as he was dismissed. He didn't want to hear his parents' scolds, see the looks of disgust from Jack's and Sarah's parents or feel the pitying stares from McGonagall. He'd gone straight to his Potions class and sat in his usual seat beside Sirius who had merely glanced in his direction before continuing with his potion making.

It was the first week of June so the sun was strong as it set outside over the grounds; the bright rays shining through the window at the end of the corridor and settling upon Remus and Lily who sat by themselves in an otherwise empty hallway. The sun's rays hit the suit of armour opposite them, the light reflecting off it and glaring into Remus's eyes; the light that reflected in different angles off the suit created spectrums and small rainbows shone over the ceiling. When Remus looked down his hand clasped with Lily's, he found a small spectrum reflecting onto the place just where their thumbs sat on top of each other. He absentmindedly rubbed Lily's thumb with his own before sighing deeply and rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Did you know?" he asked, his voice still slightly muffled due to his hand still up at his face.

"Did I know what?" Lily's voice sounded baffled as she lifted her head from Remus's shoulder.

"About Sarah," he muttered, her name tasting strange on his tongue. "… and Jack."

Lily bit her lip and said nothing.

"So you did."

It wasn't a question.

"Remus, I – I didn't know whether to tell you – I just – I…"

"Lily," Remus cut her off. "It's okay. I get it. She's one of your best friends and you'd never tell me anything she asked you not to tell."

"Remus no!" Lily exclaimed. Her voice was so loud that Remus visibly jumped and looked at her with surprise. Lily let go of his hand and shifted onto her knees beside him as she gripped his arm tightly. "Remus I wanted to tell you, I _never _wanted to keep this from you! I told her she was doing something wrong, I told her to tell you! _You_ are my best friend and I didn't want her hurting you. I threatened to tell you, I really did and I honestly would have done. That was not how you deserved to find out about it; you deserved to have a proper explanation – Merlin, you don't even deserve that happening to you at all!" Lily wiped away a tear that was making its way down Remus's cheek. "Honey, she's not good enough for you. You should have someone who appreciates you more. You don't need Sarah and you certainly deserve to be treated with a lot more respect."

When Lily finished her mini speech, Remus was crying openly and Lily wrapped her arms around him, holding him and rocking him. She pressed a kiss to his temple just before he pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you," he choked out with his voice full of emotion. "Lily… you mean a lot to me."

"I know I do and you mean a lot to me too," Lily told him, wiping at his wet cheeks. He took a deep breath. "You ready to go back inside then?"

Remus hesitated before shaking his head. "Just a little while longer."

Lily smiled sadly. She pecked Remus's cheek and moved back into her original position at his side and started to entwine their hands again but Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead. Lily rested her head on his chest.

"Take all the time you need," she whispered.

She hugged him around his waist and he tightened his hold on her. They stayed like that until curfew when they were forced apart.

Remus's body had been shaking with sobs the entire time.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Great Hall by himself; Remus had detention, James was at some sort of Quidditch Captain meeting and Peter was in the dorm finishing homework.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius could see Sarah and Jack sitting together further down the table. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he saw her glance up the table toward him. He clenched his jaw and sent his best glare back at her. She actually looked scared and he smirked smugly to himself as he went back to finishing his chicken.

Truth was that he wanted to hurt Jack for doing what he did to Remus. James had to physically restrain him several times in the past two weeks so as he wouldn't do something stupid. Sirius acted on impulse and it was usually with his fists; he couldn't help it if Jack just happened to be in his firing line at a moment when he felt the need to do it most.

He couldn't do anything though. Remus had returned to the dorm late the night before with red eyes and a sad expression and when Sirius had started asking him what was wrong, Remus had merely glanced at him and told him not to hurt anybody. _Anybody_ apparently included Jack because "he's human too". Sirius scoffed at the idea.

"Can I sit here?" a timid voice broke into Sirius's voice. He looked up and nearly dropped his fork in surprise.

"Uh – sure…" he replied.

Judith directed a weak smile at him before throwing down her bag and settling onto the bench beside Sirius.

Sirius knew he was staring. He also knew his staring was obvious but he couldn't really care. Because Judith was sitting beside him and she was there and it was as if Sirius was seeing her for the first time. She had dark rings under her eyes, her face was clear of make-up and her hair was messily pulled back in a bum. But Sirius saw the sparkling dark eyes, the rose pink lips that were so kissable, the shiny hair that seemed to shine so brightly in the sun, the creamy skin that was so soft to touch. Sirius had looked at her before, he'd admired her a lot… but he guessed he'd never really seen her. And he decided she was pretty goddamn beautiful.

"Close your mouth, mutt, I can see your dinner and it's seriously kinda gross," she patted Sirius's cheek and then went back to cutting up her meat.

Sirius blinked hard and cleared his throat before turning his eyes back to his food. They sat in a compatible silence after that. Stealing stolen glances at one another but never meeting the other's eye. Sirius finished his dinner first and pushed his plate away from him, stretching his arms over his head before twisting sideways to look at Judith.

"So," he said.

Judith swallowed her mouthful of sweetcorn. "So?"

"How are things in your dorm?"

Judith rolled her eyes. "Terrible. None of us talk to Sarah so she just sneaks into the room after we've all gone up to bed when she thinks we'll be asleep." She made a frustrated noise in her throat. "How about yours?"

"Well Jack's mattress has been moved to Frank's dorm," Sirius replied.

"Really?" Judith's eyes widened. "I'm surprised McGonagall let you do that."

"What makes you think we got her permission?" Sirius looked at her as if she had two heads.

Judith laughed and swallowed again. "Of course. Continue."

"Well James and I moved him out the first night before we left for the full moon. Ever since then, things have been… tense, I guess," Sirius said, his teasing smirk falling quickly from his lips. "Remus just lies in his bed with the curtains pulled around him and he won't speak to us unless we ask him about homework so, naturally, that means he never speaks to me."

Judith finished her dinner and set her knife and fork down on the plate. She wiped her hands on the napkin and thought for a moment before turning side on to face Sirius.

"I feel bad for him," she sighed sadly. Sirius merely nodded.

They sat in another silence; Judith stared down at her lap and Sirius took the opportunity to study her more. It was only on rare occasions you saw her without make-up on and Sirius couldn't get enough of her beauty. She had a natural pinkish tint to her cheeks, her lips were soft and delicate, her lashes were long and full and they cast shadows over her cheeks bones when she blinked. Sirius also took time to delight in the natural waves of her hair. The bun which was so hastily done that morning was beginning to fall apart; a large strand fell over her face and half of the section that was tied up was coming loose at the back. The bits that were free floated and tumbled down her back and shoulders, shining in the setting June sun that was streaming through the windows of the hall.

"Judith?" Sirius and Judith both looked to their right where a girl from Ravenclaw in the year above them with freckles and square glasses was approaching their table. "You ready for tutoring?"

"Oh yeah," Judith blinked and gave her head a small shake. "Sure." She turned back to Sirius. "I'll see you around." She said with a little smile before lifting her bag and walking away with the other girl.

Sirius watched her go and noticed for the first time how small Judith was without heels on. He stared in the direction she'd left long after she'd walked out of his field of vision. He mentally shook himself before also leaving the hall in the direction of the stairs to the common room all the while thinking about Judith; her fingers, her smile, her laugh, her eyes…

Damn, he had it bad.

* * *

Remus rooted through his desk drawer, looking for a new quill which he knew he'd put in there at some point. In the process, he pushed aside old photographs, stray sweets, crumpled up sheets of parchment and multiple letters from his mother. Five minutes later, just as he was giving up on the search, he heard the door of the dorm open. He straightened up, looking over the mess on his bed were he'd emptied the contents of the drawer.

"Hey Sirius, do you know whe-" Remus stopped short when his eyes rested on Jack standing in the doorway. His expression cooled. "What do you want?"

Jack cleared his throat nervously and his eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but at Remus. "I – uh – I was wondering if I left my razor in here?" Jack's southern drawl filled the dorm and as Remus looked him over, he couldn't help but compare himself to Jack. He could easily see why Sarah had gone off with him.

"Look around," he answered coolly. Jack looked even more uncomfortable and he started to shift from foot to foot.

"Y'know, it's cool man. I'll just order a new one," he said. He turned around and started to make a quick exit but Remus stopped him.

"Jack," he called before Jack was able to climb any further up the stairs to his dormitory. He craned his neck round the doorframe again. Remus sighed and bit his lip before continuing, "I'm not – I'm not mad at you."

Jack couldn't keep his eyebrows from shooting up toward his hairline.

"I actually think you've more reason to be mad at me than I have to be mad at you," Remus added.

"What?!" Jack spluttered incredulously.

"W-what I did…" Remus rubbed his eyes before looking back at Jack. "Look, I wasn't cool whenever I should've been, I could have done you proper harm if James and Sirius weren't there and no matter how big the crime was, you didn't deserve to be subject to that."

Jack almost laughed. "Merlin, you're such a good guy… which makes me feel more like a dickhead than ever." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew Sarah was already in a relationship. It's not cool and it hurts a lot when someone does that to you. I know, I've been there."

Remus stared at Jack. He should hate his guts, he should want to hit him. Those things, however, would be a lot easier to do if Jack wasn't such a nice guy.

"I'm not going to continue seeing her. I mean, you were so nice to me when I first came here and I would feel bad knowing it was all my fault that you and her broke up," Jack continued.

"Don't feel bad because it wasn't your fault. I see that now and if you really like her and if she makes you happy then you should carry on dating her," Remus told him. "She's a good person and so are you. You two would make a better couple than her and I ever did."

"Remus I'm still so sorry, like –"

"Look, Jack, I'm honestly not mad at you," Remus said. "You're a good person and I'm not holding any grudges against you, okay?"

"Okay," Jack let out a sigh but still looked uncomfortable.

"Are we good?" Remus asked, offering his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack shook it. "Of course."

The exchanged a quick smile before dropping hands and Remus went back to looking for the quill. Jack stayed in the doorway.

"Sarah actually asked me if I could ask you something from her," Jack spoke up again. Remus clenched his jaw but said nothing so Jack continued. "She wants you to meet her in the Astronomy Tower tonight at eleven."

Remus still didn't answer and continued to rummage through his drawers. It wasn't until he heard Jack's footsteps leave the room and the door close behind him that Remus stopped his searching and sunk down onto his bed, wrinkling pieces of parchment and all the different bits and bobs centred towards the ceases that had been created when Remus sat down. He hid his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

He knew he would have to speak to Sarah at some point, he just really didn't want to. He didn't want to see her face, he didn't want her to see him hurt, he didn't want to listen to her stand in front of him and make up some lame excuse for doing what she did. He didn't want to even see her ever again but he knew that was impossible.

He sighed deeply and looked at his watch. Four and a half more hours to go.

* * *

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAACK and man, has it been a while.**

**I am SO sorry for the really long delay in getting this chapter up. It took my dear friend DaughterOfPoseidon98 dragging me off my lazy ass to get this thing hacked out. Things have been happening and I've had to put this and another fic on hold for a while but, fear not dear readers, I'm here and I'm ready to finish this fic. **

***whispers* filler chapter. But some of these details are needed and we are coming to an end: the finishing line is indeed in sight. It should be three or four more chapters and then an epilogue just to go. Hopefully I'll get it done within the month but I wouldn't trust me. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always, please review those of you who haven't lost hope in this fic that truly does mean a lot to me. And I think you should go and check out my oneshot "Nothing Left to Lose" which is a Glee one but it really has nothing to do with Glee at all and I'm super proud of it so… please? Plus it's about Blaine who is played by Darren Criss who plays Harry Potter so, y'know… just go check it out xD**

**Sorry for this essay of an author's note!**

**Love always,  
LupinsGirl98 xx**


End file.
